THE DRAGON HEALER
by boopy
Summary: Ginny,Hermione,and Kathleen are roommates and they are going home to the burrow to spend some time with Harry, Ron, and Charlie.....will the sparks fly....
1. Chapter 1

Ginny and Hermione have been room mates for the past 5 years. The war between voldamort ended the summer after the trio's 7th

year. Ginny had also graduated with the trio after skipping a year ahead. After that Hermione and Ginny went to Healer school together

where they met Kathleen. Kathleen was their other flat mate.

Kathleen was originally from America but she had come over to London to go to healer school after her grandmother died. She was

very backward and shy except around Ginny and Hermione, she was a normal fun loving 22 years old. She had long strawberry-blonde

hair that she always keeps in a high braid; she was very petite only 4'10". Her body type however was very muscular; she had a nice 6

pack, buff biceps, and very muscular legs.

She looked almost like a female body builder. She just didn't look disgustingly buff.

But the most unique thing about Kathleen was her eyes they were a beautiful bluish green color that they seem to entrance you when

you looked at her, and a very warm caring smile, that would even make Snape smile back.

Kathleen, Ginny, and Hermione had first met back when they all started school and became great friends, they had instantly clicked.

After school they had all decided to get a flat to rent all together. They each had their own rooms but had to share a bathroom, they had

a kitchen; complete with stove, refrigerator, sink, table and chairs, and a living room.

They all worked in the maternity ward at the local hospital. Ginny and Hermione was the heads of the department and Kathleen was

the supervisor above them. They all worked the same shift, got home same time, ate together, and sometimes slept together….. (Not

that way you pervert…lol) They were always together. They knew everything about each other. They all knew that Ginny was still in

love with Harry. They all knew that Hermione was still in love with Ron. But the biggest secret the girls knew was about Kathleen. She

was a Dragon Healer.

A Dragon Healer is a person that can heal any wound made by a dragon, and heal any dragon regardless of their illness or wound.

Kathleen was very special. She was the first Dragon Healer in a Century and the first female Dragon Healer in 3 Centuries. Being a

female Dragon Healer was very different from being a male dragon healer, because female dragon healers were more powerful and

extremely strong. This also made her a very powerful witch more so then maybe even Dumbledore himself. They could also talk to

dragons, and be understood by dragons. But the most powerful gift was to call upon the Great Draconious Lord of all dragons . This

was a gift in itself.

Kathleen loved Ginny and Hermione like her own family, infact many time Kathleen had told them they were her sisters. Ginny would

always say, "Hey we need more Weasley's in this world" and Hermione would shake her head and laugh. Kathleen knew all about the

Weasley family but had never met them. About 1 month ago Mrs. Weasley had flooed over to Ginny's and asked her when she was

coming to visit and going to bring the famous Kathleen with her and she had got a lecture about not coming and visiting and she knew

she was busy but even with her father being the new minister of magic he still had time for her. So Ginny had gave in and said they

would all take some time off from work and come and stay for the week end. So here they all are trying to get everything ready all the

girls were nervous but for different reasons. Ginny was nervous because this was the first time in 5 years that she had seen Harry,

Hermione was nervous for the same reason only this was about Ron, and Kathleen was nervous about meeting so many people. Thank

goodness they were going on a Thursday so that they had one full day for Kathleen to get used to just Ginny's parents. So here they are

in the middle of August at 5:00P.M

This brings us to the story:

Chapter One

Ginny was running around the house trying to find her favorite shoes but couldn't find them any where.

"Hermione? Kay? Did you see my comfortable pumps anywhere?" Ginny yelled while searching under the couch.

"No I haven't but did you look in the bathroom?" Hermione's muffled reply came from her bedroom where she was packing her stuff.

The girls had deffently changed in the five years that they were in school.

Ginny was still on the taller side about 5'6", slender but had just enough curves to make her perfect for her frame. Her hair was slightly curly and it wasn't orange anymore, it was a darker red with light blonde highlights in it that was about mid- back length.

Hermione on the other hand was shorter then Ginny, Only 5'2", Curvy in all the right places, that made all the boys heads turn when she walked anywhere, But the biggest difference was her hair that now laid in big ringlets down to her lower back.

Yes the girls had deffiently changed.

Ginny ran into the bathroom and looked behind the door and found her missing pumps.

"Thanks Hermione" Ginny said as she walked past Hermione's door

"No problem honny" Hermione replied while she was shutting her suitcase.

Ginny got her suitcase and stuck it by the fireplace, then went to get Hermione's and put it there as well.

When Ginny and Hermione were ready they weren't to Kathleen's room. Ginny knocked and herd a soft, "Come in".

Hermione and Ginny went in to find Kathleen on her bed with her already packed suitcase on the floor beside her.

Kathleen looked up and took a shaky breath as she asked, "I guess we're ready then?"

Ginny and Hermione looked to one another and nodded but went to sit beside Kathleen.

"Don't worry so much sweetie your worrying for nothing this is just mum and dad."

Ginny told her gently while rubbing her back.

"Yeah Kay, don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are the coolest parents I have ever met."

Hermione agreed

"Yeah I know your mum is really nice you told me many times but your dad's the minister of magic, Ginny." Kathleen sighed once again bowing her head.

"Oh if you're worrying about my dad he may be minister of magic but he is just as normal as you and me…….well maybe Hermione and me because you are very special"

Ginny assured her.

"That's another thing you didn't tell them about that did you I don't want to be treated differently just because I have that power."

Kathleen said worriedly

"Kay, sweetie, I didn't tell them anything if you want to tell my mother or father about that, it's up to you not me. Well we better get going before mum starts having kittens if were not there by 5:30." Ginny sighed and pulled Kathleen up with her and floated her suit case down the stairs.

Hermione, Ginny and Kathleen were all in front of the floo ready to go they sent the baggage through first then all at once the girls went into the fireplace and yelled, "THE BURROW" all at once and they were gone in a whirl of green.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls crumpled into a heap on top of one another in the middle of the living room of the burrow.

"Owww You got your knee in my side." Ginny complained

"Ouch someone just elbowed me in the chest." Hermione laughed

"Sorry guys" Kathleen said quietly

"Why it wasn't your knee it was Hermione's" Ginny explained

"Yeah and it was Ginny's elbow." Hermione Countered

"Still sorry didn't mean to hurt you guys." Kathleen explained while easily lifting both girls off the floor.

"Thanks" Hermione and Ginny said together. Kathleen just smiled.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came in to the room and saw all three girls standing there.

"Oh heavens I didn't even hear you guys I was upstairs trying to fix the bedrooms." Mrs. Weasley explained while making her way over to them.

First she grabbed Ginny and Hermione and gave them a bone crushing hug, then pulled back and said, "Oh my look at how you've both grown, into beautiful women." Then she looked over a Kathleen. Kathleen smiled at Mrs. Weasley and said "Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Weasley"

Mrs. Weasley smile and replied, "You are most welcome my dear and please call me mum everyone does."

"Thank you, I'm Kathleen, Ginny and Hermione's roommate they told me so much about you and you family, and you have a lovely home." Kathleen said

"You are the positively the most pleasant creature I have ever met, thank you my dear for being so kind. Please let's go into the kitchen so we can get some tea and get more acquainted." Mrs. Weasley replied while heading into the kitchen.

All three girls sat down at the table and got comfortable. Hermione and Ginny sat on each side of Kathleen. Kathleen smiled at the girls and took her tea from Mrs. Weasley thanked her, and started to sip it. Mean while Ginny being Ginny wanted to know what was happening with all of the family.

"Well let's see, Bill and Fleur are expecting their second child in about a week, and Desiree is 4 now and just the cutest little thing very bright for her age. Bill is still at working as a curse breaker in Egypt and Fleur is staying at home now since she is so close to delivering but the are coming tomorrow. Fred and George are coming tomorrow with Angelina and Alicia who are both expecting twin and are about 2 weeks from delivering, they still own the joke shop and are doing very well. Percy and Penelope are coming back from America in about 2 weeks from their honeymoon. And that's about it." Mrs. Weasley finished and smiled at her youngest child.

"MUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Ginny and Hermione whined at the same time. Kathleen looked back and forth between the two of them and giggled.

Mrs. Weasley laughed out right and said "OK Girls, Harry and Ron are doing very well in Romania, they made a lot of good friends and Charlie is taking good care of them, they are also coming tomorrow with Charlie."

Kathleen looked a little confused Charlie she had heard of him but not what he did. She knew Harry and Ron went to Romania to do the same job as Charlie but she never asked what. So now she was curious.

Kathleen cleared her throat and asks, "Mrs.Weasley what does Harry and Ron do in Romania exactly?"

"OH well the same as Charlie which I protested with the whole way but the wouldn't listen to me. Just said, 'oh mum you're just being over protective'. They never listen to me." Mrs. Weasley rambled on

"What does Charlie do exactly?" Kathleen asked getting more curious by the second.

"He's a Dragon Tamer, by what everybody says a very good one." Mrs. Weasley explained

Kathleen's face had lost all its color when she mentioned the word dragon. Kathleen then looked to Ginny who found her tea very interesting. Kathleen then whispered to her, "Your mother knows her son is a dragon tamer and I was worried that they would think me a freak, kind of ironic isn't it." Ginny looked up at Kathleen and seen she was not angry with her for not telling her.

"Mrs. Weasley does you like dragons?" Kathleen asked in a quiet voice

"Well I suppose I do I've never met one and haven't been around any, but Charlie said they are just misunderstood creatures that's reputation has been put in shambles due to dark wizards using them." Mrs. Weasley explained while setting down with the girls.

Kathleen looked to Ginny and Hermione they both nodded and held each one of Kathleen's hands under the table. Kathleen took a deep breath then said, "Mrs. Weasley I want you to know that Ginny and Hermione have been my family for the past 5 years, I love them like my own flesh and blood. I want to be a part of your family so I want to tell you a family secret that my gram told me when I was a little girl, I am, what ancient people call a dragon healer. I can heal any wound made by a dragon and I can heal a dragon regardless of the illness or injury. I am the first dragon healer in a century and the first female dragon healer in 3 centuries. I can talk to dragons, and I can understand them, along with all of this I am more powerful then most wizards and witches by magic abilities and also physically. But I like to be treated like any normal person if you please, and you are only the 3rd person to know this and I liked to keep it just between us if that's ok." Kathleen finished looking exhausted.

Mrs. Weasley just sat there looking at this polite young woman who just trusted her with a very big secret, And that just admitted to wanting to be a part of the whole family if she would except her….so Mrs. Weasley did the only thing she felt right to do, she got up went around to Kathleen and promptly gave her one of her famous hugs.

"Oh you dear child you have trusted me with this secret and I will take it to the grave with me you can count on that, and you are already in this family whether you like it or not." Mrs. Weasley finished smiling at Kathleen like another daughter.

"Thank you" Kathleen breathed a sigh of relief.

"So now that you know Kay's secret mum and us getting all the details of everyone's life, are Harry and Ron dating anyone?" Ginny asked all in one breathe.

Mrs.Weasley smiled at her daughter and adopted daughter and shook her head.

"What in the world am I suppose to do with you two and your hormones, Next thing you know Kathleen will be ogling Charlie." Mrs. Weasley replied while chuckling.

Kay shook her head and blushed looking down at her lap. Hermione and Ginny looked at one another getting a look in their eyes that could be seen in Mrs. Weasley's as well.

When Kay looked up at Ginny and Hermione and seen the look in their eyes, she just shook her head and said "Oh no you don't you are not setting me up."

"Why not?" Hermione and Ginny said together.

Kay looked at both of them and said, "I'm hardly what your brother would call attractive."

"How would you know? Do you know what type of girls he's interested in?" Ginny questioned while Hermione nodded.

"He is probably the same as all men, Beautiful, timid, and a girl who can't lift bench lift about 4 guys at the same time." Kay replied shaking her head

"Someone defiantly not like me." Kay finished looking sad.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Kay and saw the hurt, "Kathleen just because some men don't like a woman who is stronger than them doesn't mean all men think that way and I positive Charlie doesn't think that way." Mrs. Weasley finished smiling at her.

"Thank you but I haven't dated anyone ever, I have always just kept to my self when I was younger and when I was a teen well let's just say boys and I don't go in the same sentence together." Kathleen told them truthfully.

"Well we will just wait and see shall we, but to answer your question Ginny no Harry and Ron are not dating anyone and haven't been, but they do ask about you and Hermione very often." Mrs. Weasley finished while holding her ears from the girls squealing.

With all the noise no one noticed Mr. Weasley walk into the kitchen until he said, "What in the name of merlin is going on in here?"

There was a squeal of "Daddy" before Mr. Weasley was attacked by Hermione and Ginny running over to hug him nearly knocking him down.

"Well I missed you girls too, How have you been, You're both look very well." Mr. Weasley replied while hugging the girls to him.

After all the greetings and hugs from Mrs. Weasley and the girls was done, Mr. Weasley sat down at the table with his tea. That is when he noticed a pretty blonde sitting across from him who was looking at her lap.

"Hello there my name is Arthur Weasley and you must be Kathleen am I correct?"

, While reaching across to shake her hand.

Kay just nodded while shaking his hand.

"Mum can we floo order tonight instead of cooking my treat?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Sure, Just decide what you what." Mrs. Weasley replied

After that the girls flooed and got all the food for everyone, dinner was a quiet affair. After dinner was finished the girls went upstairs to bed after saying goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Once up in Ginny's old room (which was enlarged with ron's room combined) the girls got in their sleeping bags and put them on their beds. Once they were all in bed and said good night to one another. They were all quiet with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring.

Kathleen's last thought was "I hope they like me."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of jk's charters just the plot and Kathleen.

Chapter 3

Kay awoke early in the next morning to Ginny and Hermione jumping on her bed yelling, "Get up, Get up." Kay mumbled a 'go away' then turned away from them.

Ginny and Hermione looked at one another then winked to each other, grabbed a pillow from each of their beds and proceeded to attack Kathleen. Kathleen squealed and grabbed her own pillow and started to attack Ginny and Hermione, all the girls were laughing and squealing protest when Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door.

"Goodness girls, that's one way to wake up I guess but now it's time for breakfast." With that she left 3 laughing and out of breathes girls lying on Kathleen's bed.

"Well I guess we should get dressed for the day, everybody is coming today." Ginny replied while trying to regain her breathes.

"Yeah I guess." Kathleen replied nervously

"Hey honey, don't sweat it, you'll be fine." Hermione told her while getting up and starting through her clothes picking out a pair of hip-huggers and a red halter top.

"Yeah my family may be big and a little loud, (Hermione gave her a look), ok really loud, but they will make you feel welcome." Ginny assured her while getting her own hip-huggers and yellow halter.

Kathleen nodded while getting up and going to her own closet.

"Uh I want to make a good impression on your family so what should I wear?" Kathleen asked Ginny

"Well it depends on who you are dressing up for?" Ginny replied smirking at her with a twinkle in her eye that could only be described as mischievous.

"Oh you can stop right there, I am not dressing up for anyone, but I do want to look nice so your brothers think I am a normal 22 year old." Kathleen tried to explain.

"Ok, Ok, well how about this pair of pants and this shirt?" Ginny replied while handing her a pair of black leather pants and a shirt that looked like a bra.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kathleen looked abashed

"OK fine, how about this?" Ginny sighed handing her a pair of her own hip-huggers and a blue muscle shirt.

"I don't know about the shirt…." Kathleen started but Ginny cut her off

"The shirt is fine it shows you have damn nice abs." Ginny finished while taking off Kathleen's night shirt.

"Fine, but I hope you know I will not be comfortable like this." Kathleen told her while pulling on the tank top.

"You'll be fine." Ginny told her fixing her own hair and heading to the bathroom.

Hermione looked over at Kathleen just as she was finishing pulling her jeans on.

"You look great I'm sure Charlie will drool all over you." Hermione replied while giggling.

"Hermione, not you too?" Kathleen replied while shaking her head but couituned, "I really don't think this Charlie guy wants any sort of relationship with any girl, let alone one as intimidating and weird as me." Kathleen finished

Hermione went over to Kathleen, who was fixing her long braid, Hermione stilled Kathleen's hand and hugged her while whispering to her, "You would be a great catch for anyone to get a hold of, you are a great person, with a great gift. Don't you dare believe for one second that you are not worthy of any prat of a man."

Kathleen smiled at Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"What would I do with out you Hermione?" Kathleen replied while smiling.

"Probably go crazy listening to Ginny." Hermione replied laughing while Ginny just walked in.

"Oh shut up." Ginny replied and continued "Mum is going to start bellowing if we don't go down soon."

So Hermione and Kathleen went to the bathroom to fix their hair and brush their teeth while Ginny went down stairs. All three girls met up in the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was just setting food on the table. Mr. Weasley was already at work. It already was about 10:30.

"There you girls are I thought you had all gotten into another pillow fight, by the way who won?" Mrs. Weasley greeted the girls all the while smiling.

"It was a tie." All three replied at the same time.

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at them and told them to eat. Ginny, Hermione, and Kathleen all sat down to a breakfast of Eggs, Bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and toast. While the girls were eating Mrs. Weasley was informing them of what time everyone was to come.

"Bill is going to be coming this morning and bring Fleur and Desiree to stay until after his meeting with Gringott's, which he doesn't know how long it will take but he wants the girls here so we can keep an eye on them. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia will be coming around 5 tonight after the shop is closed. Your father will be home around that time also. Harry, Ron, and Charlie are coming they said tonight but they didn't give me a time. So finish up because I may need some help with Desiree, she can be a handful some times." Mrs. Weasley finished while sitting down with her tea.

Kathleen looked amazed at this woman in front of her who could take on so much and not even blink an eye. So she told her.

Kathleen began, "Mrs. Weasley, I don't know how you do it, you really amaze me, you do anything you can and more for your family and don't even blink an eye."

"Oh Thank you, but I just do what a mother would do for her kids, You included now, so the same goes, If you need anyone to talk to or need help you come right to me understood?" Mrs. Weasley replied while smiling at Kathleen.

"Yes ma'm" Kathleen finished smiling back.

"Yeah mum rules at helping with problems of the boy variety, and everything else she does." Ginny said

"Yeah defiantly rules, and is a great shoulder to cry on. With hot tea and chocolate waiting while you rant and cry." Hermione agreed.

"'Oh girls, don't worry Harry and Ron are a little bit thick but they will come around. Eventually just be patient' that is what normally followed our tears and it would make us feel better." Ginny explained to Kathleen while Hermione nodded.

Mrs.Weasley was going to reply but they heard the familiar sound of the floo and went into the living room to find Bill, Fleur and a beautiful little girl with Strawberry blonde hair bright blue eyes who was dressed in a pink little sun dress.

Kathleen's first impression was, "Wow, that guy is cute love the pony tail, and ear ring. If this is what all the weasley women look like this Charlie will defiantly not like me……wait a minute what am I thinking, I am so going to kill Ginny and Hermione."

"Oh Bill why did you floo call ahead and I would have been here to get Dessy first so you could of helped Fleur." Mrs. Weasley asked her son using Desiree's nickname.

"I tried mum but no one answered so I came through with them to make sure you were here." Bill replied while dusting himself off.

"Oh sorry we were having a girl talk in the kitchen." Ginny replied while hugging her brother and taking Dessy from her father.

"Yeah we love to girl talk you know us." Hermione said hugging Bill after Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley was helping Fleur into the kitchen and getting her some of her special tea just for pregnancy that helps with the health of the baby and mother.

"That's ok girls we arrived safely but I have to go I have a meeting in 5 minutes I'll see you all later." Bill said while kissing each girl on the cheek, (Except for Kathleen who was standing in the shadows of the living room.) with that he was off back through the floo.

"Aunty Ginny, Aunty Hermione I missed you." Desiree replied while hugging their legs.

"We missed you too Dessy." Hermione and Ginny replied while picking the little girl up and hugging and kissing her.

We want you to meet someone Dessy, She is one of Aunty Ginny's and Aunty Hermione's best friends and very special to us just like you." Ginny told her niece.

Kathleen stepped up to Desiree, smiled, and said, "Hello Desiree my name is Kathleen but you can call me Kay if you like."

Desiree smiled and said, "I like you, your pretty, and you have pretty hair."

Kathleen laughed and said, "Thank you, but you are by far the prettiest little girl I have ever seen."

Desiree giggled and launched her self at Kathleen who caught her, and hugged her tightly. Hermione and Ginny laughed at the surprised look they got and shook their heads, their niece was in no means shy.

Desiree looked into Kathleen's eyes and said "You're my new Aunty Kay, Right?"

"Well if that's what you would like then, yes." Kathleen replied smiling

"Yes, please." Desiree said

"Okay Aunty Kay it is." Kathleen replied

With that all four girls headed into the kitchen, with Kathleen holding Desiree, to see Mrs. Weasley feeling Fleur's belly.

"What's wrong mum?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Oh heavens nothing, just feeling the baby kicks." Mrs. Weasley replied smiling

"Yeah it does that a lot, Daddy say the baby keeps kicking him in the back at night." Desiree said matter of factly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her only grandchild and took her from Kathleen, Hugging and kissing her. "How is my darling baby doll today?"

"I'm fine today mammy how are you?" Desiree smiled

"Oh I'm fine, I see you met Kathleen." Mrs. Weasley told rather than asked her.

"Oh yes, I met Aunty Kay in the living room I like her a lot she's nice and she has pretty hair." Desiree told her grandmother.

"Oh yes, I like Aunty Kay's hair too it is very beautiful." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the blushing Kathleen.

"Sit down girls and I will get you some tea." Mrs. Weasley instructed

The girls obeyed and sat down with Kathleen at the end of the table. As soon as she was sitting Desiree hopped up on her lap and snuggled to get comfortable, Kathleen smiled at this and held the little girl closer.

"Oh sorry about the introductions," Mrs. Weasley stated," Kathleen this is Fleur, Bill's wife, Bill as you guessed was the one with them, and I guess you already met Dessy."

Kathleen nodded and smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Fleur, you have a lovely daughter."

"Thank you, it is very nice to meet you also, it's nice to finally put a name with a face." Fleur replied with most of her accent gone.

The rest of the morning was spent talking about the new baby, the new names, Dessy's first sign of magic, and about the family in general. It was about 1:30 when Mrs. Weasley insisted that Fleur rested on the couch and that she had to start cooking the meal for tonight and had to start setting up the back yard for the meal.

"Don't worry mum we can do the back yard now and then come in and help with the cooking." Ginny told her mother while getting up from the table.

So Hermione, Ginny, Kathleen, and Desiree all went out to the back yard. Desiree went right for her toys that were in the back yard. While Ginny and Hermione went to the shed to get the tables out, Kathleen saw they were having trouble with the tables so she went over picked up 4 tables and carried them to where Ginny wanted them. After the tables were set up, they needed the chairs so Kathleen said, "I'll do it you just tell me where." 

Ginny told her to put 7 chairs at one of the tables and 6 at the other. So with a wave of her hand it was exactly as Ginny had said. Next came the lights, which they floated all around the tables and Desiree's play area. It took till about 2:30.

No one noticed Desiree watching Kathleen very carefully as she used no wand for the tables, lights, or chairs. So when they were done and went to sit with Desiree, they were more than a little surprised when she said, "Aunty Kay why don't you use a wand to do magic?"

"Oh, uh, well to tell you the truth I don't need one." Kathleen finished looking at Ginny and Hermione for help.

"But your suppose to daddy says you have to have a wand to use magic." Desiree said looking at her new aunt.

"Well Kathleen is special she doesn't need one." Hermione said trying to steer her niece away from the subject, but Desiree wasn't having it.

"How so?" Desiree asked

"Well she is a special kind of healer that doesn't need a wand." Ginny reasoned, ignoring the looks Kathleen was giving her.

"Ok, but how come you can lift so much, my daddy has trouble lifting stuff without his wand?" Desiree questioned again.

"Oh I just work out a lot so I'm stronger then most people." Kathleen told the little girl.

"Oh, OK then, but can you lift lots of heavy stuff like Aunty Ginny and Aunty Hermione together?" Desiree asked with interest.

Kathleen laughed at this but seeing the look in the little girls' eyes made her smile, "Yes I can would you like to see?"

Desiree nodded her head vigorously. Kathleen looked to Ginny and Hermione silently asking permission, then both looked at each other and shrugged. Kathleen nodded went over to Ginny and Hermione and easily picked them both up as if they were toddlers.

Desiree squealed with delight and after Kathleen had set Ginny and Hermione down said, "Me next, Me next."

Kathleen laughed and picked Desiree up and swung her around. After they played for awhile with Desiree in the back yard with the toys, they went into the kitchen. It was about 4:30 when the girls finally came in. Mrs. Weasley was peeling potatoes.

"We're back mum what did you want us to do?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Oh well you could take the tablecloths out, and the dishes, and the pumpkin juice and butter beer." Mrs. Weasley replied while still pealing the potatoes and checking the roast.

The girls nodded and headed out all except for Desiree who wanted to stay in and help mammy with the cookies she was also baking. Once out in the back yard Kathleen laid the table cloths on the two table for people and the two for the food, Ginny floated the pumpkin juice out and onto on of the table, while Hermione put the dishes down right next to the punch. After setting the table and putting a spell on the Juice and butter beer to keep them cool and a bug repellant they went back in side to start carrying out the rest of the food.

Once they were in the kitchen again they saw Fleur was up at the table taking to Angelina, and Alishia. Desiree was putting the cookies on a tray, and there were two men standing right outside of the kitchen talking to bill, but it seemed to Kathleen like there was one guy looking into the mirror, she guessed it might be the infamous Weasley twins, Fred and George.

Mrs. Weasley gave the girls the mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn, green beans, Gravy, and the Roast to take out to the tables. The girls took them out to the table put warming spells and bug repellant spells, as it was a summer evening. Kathleen looked to Ginny and Hermione and said, "I guess everyone is showing up now." Kathleen looked a little nervous.

Ginny and Hermione smile at Kathleen and said " Yeah don't worry just don't eat anything the twins give you." Ginny told her.

"Oh Ginny- bug" Fred started

"You ruin everything" George finished

Ginny glared at her older brothers but then decided to tackle them in a fierce hug.

Hermione and Kathleen laughed at this but laughed harder when they started to tickle Ginny she was yelling for them to stop when the didn't she yelled for Hermione, when they got both of them down and started tickling both of them. Ginny and Hermione saying together in gasping breathes, "Help Kay."

Kathleen not knowing what to do went over to the two boys pushed them off picked the girls up, one over each shoulder and carried them into the house. Once inside the kitchen Kathleen sat both girls down. Kathleen looked to Ginny and Hermione and said, "I guess that worked."

Ginny and Hermione bust up laughing, Kathleen joined in the laughing also. After they had calm down Desiree came over to Kathleen and said, "Me too?"

Kathleen smiled and picked her up over her shoulder, that is when she noticed Mrs. Weasley Smiling at her.

Kathleen swiftly pulled Desiree down so that she was only holding her on her hip much to Dessy's protest. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Kathleen said.

"Oh dear that's ok I'm just glad to see you laughing and smiling, I think that is the first time I have heard you laugh, and it's a beautiful sound almost as beautiful as your smile." Mrs. Weasley told her smiling even wider.

Kathleen just blushed the color of Ginny's hair.

Ginny laughed at her and told her that if she got any redder that she would mistaken for a lobster. Mrs. Weasley shook her head at the laughing girls. Just then the twins came in the kitchen saying, "Hey you took our hostages."

"Sorry but they asked for my help, and I don't turn them down ever." Kathleen replied while smiling at the boys.

"I surprised you could carry them both let alone Ginny she weighs as much as a hippogriff." Fred told Kathleen while ignoring Ginny shouts.

"Yeah, that was pretty brilliant." George chimed in.

"Oh that's because Aunty Kay works out." Desiree told them matter of factly.

The twins looked at Kathleen then to Hermione and Ginny who were trying hard not to laugh.

"Boys could you take the rest of the food out, then come in to help Angelina and Alishia out, your father will be home any minute." Mrs. Weasley told the boy more then ask.

Fred and George nodded grabbed the food and took it out. While they were outside Mr. Weasley came through the floo, greeting his eldest son and daughter-in-laws who were in the living room. By the time he made it to the kitchen all the girls were being helped outside to the tables by their husbands. They only ones that remained were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, and Kathleen who was still holding Desiree.

"Well I guess we should go out the boys will show up soon enough." Mrs. Weasley told the rest.

As soon as that was said, the fireplace in the living room glowed green. Mrs. Weasley went to the living room, followed by the girls. Kathleen still holding Desiree was the last in the living room but what she saw had her floored………………..

NOTES: Come on people Read and review if you don't review I am not posting the chapter I already have written…..cliffy I know you hate it, if you want the rest it's simple you have to review……I know I'm evil.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of JK's characters only this story's plot and the character Kathleen.

Chapter 4

Kathleen stood in the door way with Desiree on her hip. She looked into the confusion to try to decipher who was who. She saw Hermione hugging a man with spiked, black hair with blonde tips. He stood about 6' 1". He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green muscle shirt that defined his abs and arms and matched his emerald eyes very nicely Kathleen thought. She thought that this must be Harry, but he didn't have his glasses on like he did in the pictures that Hermione and Ginny had showed her.

Next Kathleen looked over to see Ginny hugging a man that was at least 6' 3". He had on his own muscle shirt that was blue in color, and faded blue jeans. His hair was the famous Weasley red but had blonde streaks in it.

Kathleen remembered Hermione telling her that Harry was just like her brother she cared for him very much and loved him like her brother, But the closeness didn't start till after the final battle when Hermione jumped in front of a slicing curse sent by a rouge death eater and received a scar that ran from her left shoulder blade to her right hip.

Next there were very awkward hugs given between Ginny and Harry, then Ron and Hermione. Kathleen giggled at this quietly.

So here they all stood with the "Siblings" talking and laughing with each other, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to a man with long, red hair that was tied at the nape of his neck, had dragon hide pants on and a white muscle shirt, and stood about 6' 6", while Kathleen stood by the door holding a squirming Desiree.

Kathleen let Desiree down so she could join in the greetings. Desiree ran right up to Charlie and hugged his legs tightly. Charlie looked down at his little niece and smiled while picking her up.

"Hello there, how's my little princess doing?" Charlie asks in her baritone voice.

"I'm fine Uncle Charlie, I've been a good girl, and I've help lots today." Desiree told her favorite uncle.

"Oh did you?" Charlie asked her

"Yeah I helped mammy with cookies, and then Aunt Ginny, Hermione, and Kay put the tables up and stuff, then we played in the back yard and guess what Aunty Kay is strong, she picked up Aunty Ginny and Hermione at the same time, then she picked me up and swings me around just like you do Uncle Charlie." Desiree babbled on.

"Who is…….." Charlie started to ask but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Oh come on we need to get out there the girls are probably famished and you guys need to eat. Go on now out side you go don't dattle." Mrs. Weasley told everyone. Everyone started towards the door that is when Kathleen moved back into the shadows so no one would see her but Mrs. Weasley was not having that.

"Kathleen dear, Could you help me with some things in the kitchen, please?" Mrs. Weasley asked her before she could disappear too much.

Kathleen nodded and headed into the kitchen following Mrs. Weasley, completely unaware of the eyes that were on her. Charlie was staring at Kathleen with his mouth open and a look that could not be described.

Ginny and Hermione laughed at this and walked right by, one on each side of him. Ginny whispered in his ear, "Close your mouth dear brother it's not attractive." While Hermione closed his mouth for him, both girls left the room laughing while swinging their hips just a little, which did not go unnoticed by the other two men in the room.

Mr. Weasley was watching with what only could be described as amusement on his face, he shook his head then told the boys, "Come then." With that every body was in the back yard except for Mrs. Weasley and Kathleen.

In the kitchen Kathleen followed Mrs. Weasley in, and then asked, "What did you need help with Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh nothing dear, I just thought you would want to get out of the room, I know you don't like a lot of attention so I thought I would see if you would help me bring out the dessert?" Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Oh ok, Thank you." Kathleen said gratefully.

"So what did you think of Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well I uh um…. Oh boy who am I kidding?" Kathleen finally gave in blushing and putting her face in her hands.

Mrs. Weasley laughed gently and said while putting her arm around Kathleen, "Don't worry dear he's as nice as he looks."

Kathleen chuckled and headed out the door behind Mrs. Weasley carrying the dessert.

Everyone was already eating and talking. So when they got to the back yard it was full of talking and laughing, on the one table was Bill, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Harry, and Ron. Bill and Mr. Weasley were talking about the bank and how they needed more help with the goblins, while George and Fred were talking to Charlie, Harry, and Ron about the shop and how they were starting up a shop in Romania.

At the other table were Angelina, Alisha, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny. Angelina, Fleur and Alisha were talking about pregnancy and names. Ginny and Hermione were talking about, you guessed it Ron and Harry, while Desiree was running around the tables laughing until she saw Kathleen and her grandmother heading out of the house. Desiree squealed and ran to Kathleen jumping into her free arm.

Which made everyone look up, when Charlie saw this beautiful creature holding his niece; he wondered who she was so he asked his brothers.

"Who is that girl?" Charlie asked Fred who was sitting next to him, Harry and Ron leaned forward because they were curious also.

"That is the famous Kathleen, Hermione and Ginny's room mate. She dead impressive isn't she George?" Fred asked his twin.

"Oh yes, very impressive." George answered.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked once he seen the look on the twins faces.

"Oh, you'll see." Fred replied while smiling, while watching Charlie watch Kathleen's every move.

Charlie gave the twins a look then looked to Harry and Ron, who became very close while living in Romania, sharing a tent, and watching each others backs for the past 5 years tended to form a bond that became unbreakable, the boys just shrugged.

Kathleen and Mrs. Weasley put the food on the table, then went to sit at the girls table and started to eat and join in the conversations. As Kathleen sat down, Desiree sat on Kathleen's lap and started to eat some fruit; Kathleen magically made the little girl a plate of roast, potatoes, green beans and corn and sat it in front of her with her own plate. Desiree smiled at Kathleen and happily started to eat her food. Kathleen looked up and seen Ginny and Hermione staring at her and then something behind her, then back to her with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Kathleen asked them puzzled.

"Nothing." The girls replied at the same time.

"Sure ok." Kathleen said not at all convinced.

Kathleen shook her head at the girls and proceeded to eat her meal and help Desiree with her own meal. When the meal was finished, everyone just sat around talking and catching up. Desiree was still sitting on Kathleen's lap but she was sucking her thumb and playing with Kathleen's long braid and slowly going to sleep.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to stand up and say it was time to clean up and put the food away, and then they could come back out in the cool summer night air. So everyone stood up and started in the house with some type of food. Kathleen stood with Desiree in her arms and went to Mrs. Weasley, who was in the kitchen, and asked her, "Where should I lay Desiree down?" in a whisper.

"Oh up the stairs and it's the first door to your left." Mrs. Weasley whispered right back.

Kathleen nodded and headed up the stairs. Once Desiree was tucked in and fast asleep, Kathleen went down the stairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was still fixing the kitchen up and making some tea.

"She is asleep and safely in her bed." Kathleen told Mrs. Weasley

"Oh good, I think she has taken a liking to you." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"Good I'm glad." Kathleen told her, smiling thinking about the little girl that stole her heart.

"Dear could you help me out with the tea please?" Mrs. Weasley asked Kathleen while she finished with the tea, had the cups already, and honey and lemon.

Kathleen nodded and took the cups, and honey and lemon and carried them out to the tables. Kathleen noticed that someone had set up a CD player. Probably Ginny Kathleen thought. Kathleen set down next to Hermione and smiled saying, "How's it going?"

"Not bad, how about you?" Hermione replied smiling at her adopted sister.

"I'm good." Kathleen replied

"So now that we finally have a minute to our selves, what is you honest options about Charlie?" Hermione whispered to Kathleen.

Kathleen looked over at the man in question; he was talking to Mrs. Weasley. Kathleen sighed and said, "All I know is that he is good looking I haven't even talked to him yet, and he hasn't even looked at me all night."

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Hermione said while getting up and walking over to Ginny who was looking for a different CD to put in. Hermione whispered something in Ginny's ear Kathleen didn't know what she said but by the way that Ginny's eyes lit up and landed on Kathleen, She had a fairly good idea that Hermione just said that Kathleen wanted to talk to Charlie to get to know him better and that she didn't think that Charlie had looked at her all night but Ginny and Hermione noticed him staring all night, they just wanted to see how far they could push the attraction.

Ginny smiled at Kathleen and winked then yelled across the laughing and talking of the Weasley's to say, "Hey Kay, 'Don't cha'"

Kathleen's eyes got wide as saucers, there was no way that they wanted her to dance in front of him, true that Kathleen's favorite thing to do was dance, but to dance in front of Ginny's family and the only man that she had found attractive was ridiculous. Once Kathleen heard the music, she guessed they weren't kidding especially once they started walking toward her. Kathleen just kept shaking her head no. But the girls weren't having it, they got on each side of her and pulled her up saying, "Please, if you loved us you would dance with us." Ginny told her while she put her bottom lip out and made it quiver a little.

"Yeah Please." Hermione told her using the same puppy dog eyes and pouting.

Kathleen sighed and finally gave in; she didn't notice that Charlie's eyes were glued to her, and not just her face but her body. By the time that they were done talking and started dancing it was to Kathleen's favorite part, and she got lost in the music and forgot about everything except for her two best friends and the beat.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

_Chorus:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share

_Chorus:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

_Busta Rhymes_  
Ok, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, let's go  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a

when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, lookin all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish  
Lookin at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the channel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Lookin at ya wan break my back  
You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was somethin you did  
Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

_Chorus:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

When the girls were finished dancing they went over to their table and sat down laughing and got themselves a drink.

"That was fun." Kathleen replied while trying to catch her breathe.

"Yeah see, you enjoyed your self plus I think you made my brother need a very, very cold shower." Ginny replied while looking over at her brother who was watching Kathleen with a fire in his eyes that was so intense that it surely would have melted ice.

Kathleen looked over her shoulder at Charlie (which only seemed to him like she was teasing him) and seen the intense look her was giving her then looked at Harry and Ron and seen that they were practically drooling over Ginny and Hermione.

"Yeah well I don't think I'm the only one that got all of the attention." Kathleen said smirking at the girls.

With that they all burst into fits of laughter. Mrs. Weasley came over to the girls and said, "where on earth did you three learn to do that type of dancing?" In a no nonsense tone but her eyes said other wise. The girls not catching on like Kathleen had done tried to say it was just for fun to get Kathleen to loosen up a bit but Mrs. Weasley just held up her hand then leaned down in between all three of them and whispered in a voice only they could hear, "Good job girls, those boys were stealing peaks at you guys all night but now I see you got their FULL attention." Mrs. Weasley said winking then standing up and announcing she was going to bed.

With that, Mr. Weasley retired also, next was Fleur and Bill, then Fred, George, Angelina, and Alishia. Till all that was left was Harry, Ron, Charlie, Hermione, Ginny, and Kathleen.

"Well I guess we should start cleaning up the cups and tables and stuff." Ginny told the girls.

"Oh I'll get it you guys just take the cups and tea in, I'll get the rest." Kathleen told Hermione and Ginny.

With that Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all headed into the house to put away the tea and cups, while Kathleen was starting to take down the lights, and fold the table cloths she didn't she Charlie standing behind her. Therefore startling when he said, "Did you need any help?"

Kathleen whirled around to come face to face (well face to chest) with Charlie Weasley.

"Oh um no I think I have it but thank you anyway." Kathleen told Charlie while trying not to blush.

"Sorry I didn't get to talk to you that much, everything was a little hectic around here." Charlie told Kathleen while smiling at her.

'God he has nice eyes' Kathleen thought

"Oh that's ok I didn't want to impose on anyone's family time so Desiree and I just bonded." Kathleen told Charlie while she was folding the other table clothes.

"Yes, I heard some things about 'aunty Kay'" Charlie replied while smiling.

"Oh yes sorry, I guess we weren't properly introduced, My names Kathleen, I'm Ginny's and Hermione's room mate." Kathleen said putting her hand out for Charlie to shake.

Charlie grasp it firmly but not too hard and said, "Nice to meet you finally, and I'm Charlie Hermione and Ginny's older brother." Still not releasing her hand.

When they first touched Kathleen had felt the spark of electicity run through her fingers, up her arm, and down her spine.

"Well I guess I should put the rest of the tables away and then get into the house it is getting late." Kathleen told Charlie while pulling her hand away and stepping back from him her eyes never leaving his.

Charlie nodded and watched her turn away, she was stacking all the tables, then with a wave of her hand the chairs were gone. Charlie was dumbstruck only really powerful people could do wandless magic. She had obviously thought that he had went into the house.

Charlie was about to ask her if she needed help with the tables she was going to pick up but again he was dumbstruck as he seen her pick up all 4 tables as if they were nothing but a pillow.

Charlie stepped in to the shadows as Kathleen was finishing cleaning up, she picked up the table cloths, and was starting into the house when she turned around and stared up at the stars for a minute, Charlie could tell she was saying something but he couldn't make it out. With that she went into the house and closed the door. Charlie stared after her and thought to him self, 'wow, that woman is strong, and god she's beautiful, their has got to be more to her that meets the eye, and I'm going to find out.' 

With that Charlie went in to the house and closed the door, hoping that tomorrow he would get to spend some time with the beautiful woman he could not get out of his head.

Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed so far.

If you like it let me know!!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any characters in this story except for Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 5

Kathleen walked in to the kitchen of the burrow; Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table talking. She tried to sneak up the stairs with out them noticing her so she could take a shower, but it didn't look like that was going to happen as Ginny called her back to the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, um I was just going to go upstairs and take a quick shower if that's alright?" Kathleen asked Ginny she knew she should have asked Mrs. Weasley before she went up to bed.

"Of course it is, did you want some help with your hair afterwards?" Ginny asked hopefully, While Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny always loved to braid Kathleen's hair she always said it relaxed her and so it became a ritually for Ginny to do Kathleen's hair after her shower or bath.

Kathleen smiled and said "If you want to that would be great."

Ginny nodded and asked, "I'll be up in about 10 minutes, is that enough time?"

Kathleen nodded and headed up the stairs to Ron's old room where the girls were sleeping, to lay out her cloths.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked his sister.

"Nothing." Ginny told her brother

Ron looked at his sister with one eyebrow raised as in a question.

"Oh alright, I like to braid her hair for her after her shower, it started as a tradition right after we moved in with each other, and since then Kathleen, Hermione and myself will sit on one of our beds and talk about stuff that is bothering us or just how are days are going while I braid her hair. It normally takes Kathleen a little while longer if she does it her self but if I do it, it doesn't take near as long." Ginny explained to her brother while she got up from the table and put her glass in the sink.

"You coming, Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione nodded then got up, put her cup away. With that both girls said good night to the boys, with that they were up the stairs and in their own room waiting for Kathleen to get down with her shower.

When Kathleen was finishing drying off, she wrapped her towel around her head and one around her body, it was a little short but it would have to do. When she was walking down the hall, with a comb and brush in hand, she didn't notice that she was being watched by a pair of blue eyes.

Charlie had gotten up to go down the stairs to get a glass of water, but when he had opened the door the sight that met his eyes took his breathe away.

Kathleen was walking down the hallway towards her room in nothing but a short towel that barely went to mid thigh, he could still made out water glistening on her bear shoulders, and running down her muscular thighs, and Charlie swallowed hard and watched her walk into her room. Taking a deep breathe he went the rest of the way out of his room and down to get his drink of water.

When Kathleen walked into the bedroom, Ginny and Hermione were talking to each other sitting Indian style across from one another on Kathleen's bed looking like some one stole there puppies. Kathleen took one look at the girls and could almost guess what happened or in this case what didn't happen.

Kathleen sighed and walked to the bed, still in her towel, and sat between the girls and pulled them both toward her so that both girls were half laying on her with each of their heads resting on her chest, while Kathleen played with their hair, and gave them a hug telling them both that, "It will be ok guys, you'll see it will all work out in the end."

Both girls just nodded their heads and held on tighter to Kathleen. As Kathleen sat there with these girls that she had come to think of, and love just as sisters, feeling helpless, because she knew exactly how they felt. They felt like they were never going to be loved, touched, or caressed the way a woman should be by the man she loves. Because these two men were as clueless as they come. So Kathleen decided to take things into her own hands, she of course would include Mrs. Weasley in it, where would the fun be in not giving her a chance at getting her daughters together with their men.

So with that thought in mind Kathleen decided to come up with a plan after the girls had went to bed, she wanted to be prepared for anything. (I think I been around Hermione to long Kathleen thought)

Finally Ginny sat up and sighed saying, "I think we better do your hair soon or it will be dry and then there will be no way to get through the tangles."

Kathleen shook her head and but agreed, instead of talking like the girls normally did, they girls sat in silence while Ginny braided Kathleen's hair in her high pony tail. Hermione just laid on Kathleen's life feeling depressed letting Kathleen stroke her hair.

The girls felt at a cross road in there life.

Ginny loved Harry ever since she was rescued by him in the chamber and her love only grew more and more with every time she seen him, but to her he seemed like he just wanted to be another one of her brothers. Ginny didn't want another brother, she wanted the man of her dreams to finally see her as a woman and just admit he loved her then hold her forever, but there was no way he would do that if he didn't admit that he loved her.

Hermione had loved Ron since her third year of school. She thought that she was obvious enough with all the arguing they did but Ron was a little thick. But she did love him a lot in fact. She just wanted Ron to admit his feelings and love her like she loved him. But he only treated her like 'one of the boys', not like a potential lover.

Both girls felt entirely helpless because they didn't know what to do, Ron and Harry still had no clue that they felt that way and probably never would at the rate these two caught on.

Once Kathleen's hair was finished she got dressed in her silk pink PJ pants and tank top. The girls had decided to turn in a little early instead of staying up and thinking more. The girls said goodnight to each other and slowly drifted off to sleep, all except for Kathleen who was still trying to figure out how to get the two couples together.

MEAN WHILE DOWN STAIRS IN THE KITCHEN

Charlie walked down the stairs slowly the vision of Kathleen walking down the hall in nothing but a towel was still etched in his memory. He shook his head trying to ride his mind of the thoughts, because if he didn't there would be no sleeping tonight.

Charlie entered the kitchen to find Harry and Ron in a deep conversation by the looks of it. He shook his head at those two, now they were hopeless. Ginny and Hermione had loved them since forever and these two bone heads STILL didn't know.

When Charlie entered the kitchen Harry and Ron looked up.

"Hey Charlie what are you still doing up I thought everyone went to bed?" Ron asked his big brother.

"Everybody did but I needed a drink, a stiff one at that." Charlie mumbled that last part.

Harry and Ron just nodded. As they sat there in silence, Charlie got his drink and then told the boys he was headed to bed.

"You boys might want to do the same, because knowing mum she will want everyone up bright and early." Charlie told them then was headed up the stairs.

After he went up the stair Harry and Ron regained their talk.

"I don't know Ron, Hermione told me that she gave up on me along time ago." Harry told him.

"That was back in school man, and then you went out with her right before the war. What happened man that you two never got back together?" Ron asked Harry. He was still curious about that him self.

"Well I didn't want to lose her so I kept her a distance, even after the war with all the death eaters still around, I didn't want her to get hurt, I loved her then and I still love her now even more and I think I may have lots her." Harry explained to Ron bowing his head to the table.

"Well that was a little stupid on you part, Ginny can handle her self especially with 5 older brothers to protect her and how do you know you lost her did you ask her?" Ron told Harry

"You're one to talk, Have you told Hermione that you love her yet?" Harry challenged him.

"You bloody well know that I haven't because she doesn't feel the same way that I do about her, so why should I tell her just to have her laugh in my face." Ron reasoned with him.

"You know you really are thick Ron." Harry told him while shaking her head.

Just when Ron was going to make a come back they heard the stairs creak. Both boys turned toward the door to see Kathleen walk into the kitchen, but she stopped upon seeing Harry and Ron there.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone was down here." Kathleen told them then started to back out of the kitchen.

"No, no it's ok, why don't you sit down and talk to us a little bit we didn't get a chance to at the picnic." Ron told her smiling gently.

Kathleen looked back and forth between the boys, and then decided that maybe while she was down here she could maybe start her plan. So she nodded her head and sat down at the end of the table.

When she was seated, there was an awkward silence, before Harry spoke up and asked where she worked.

"Oh, I work at the hospital with Ginny and Hermione." Kathleen told them while pouring herself some tea that was on the table.

"So you're a head healer also." Ron ask her

"Well not exactly, I'm the executive healer of the Maternity ward." Kathleen explained to Harry and Ron.

They were both looking at her with an expression that explained their confusion. Kathleen sighed, these boys really were thick.

"I'm Ginny and Hermione's boss." She explained to them as if they were toddlers.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry and Ron said together.

Kathleen shook her head, of all the people for Hermione and Ginny to fall in love with it had to be these two.

"Yes, I'm the executive healer, and Ginny and Hermione are my best healers, there quick thinkers, fast on their feet, caring, gentle, and loving, and the best friends and room mates any one could ask for." Kathleen said.

"That's my Hermione." Ron said proudly

"And that's my Ginny." Harry stated.

Kathleen smiled one of her brilliant smiles at them and nodded. That is when Ron and Harry finally caught up to what they said.

"Well I don't mean my girl as in a relationship way………………" Ron tried to correct himself at the same time Harry said.

"Not mine as in possive because I would never…………."

Then Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed saying, "Who the hell are we kidding." Putting their heads on the table

Kathleen just continued to smile at them and said, "No one actually."

Both boys looked up with a look of horror on there faces.

"Oh not the girls they are about as clueless as you two are but everyone else can tell, your mum and dad, and all your brothers and sister – in – laws, I'm even guessing Desiree knows." Kathleen told them

At that the boys sighed a sigh of relief.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Kathleen asked them looked each boy square in the eye.

"What do you mean tell them, Hermione doesn't like me like that, does she?" Ron said looking to Kathleen for some sign as Harry rolled his eyes.

Kathleen just rolled her eyes, then looked to Harry and said, "When are you going to tell Ginny you never stopped loving her."

"I can't she'll never forgive me for what I did to her in the past." Harry told her looking sad.

"You know what, I have been best friends with those girls for 5 years, we have shared secrets, good and bad, past relationships, and about everything else that is suppose to say private but I never once heard Ginny say anything about not forgiving you she always said that she understood your reason for breaking up but not for not getting back together." Kathleen told Harry.

"You two need to suck it up and finally admit you have feelings for the two most, beautiful, caring, sweet, women that I know, they have a right to know, and I am going to help you." Kathleen told them both

Harry and Ron nodded and asked how she was going to help but all she said was, "You'll see. Now you two better get to bed. " The boys shrugged. And stood up to go.

"Oh boys before you go, "Kathleen started to say and stood up as they stood.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you hurt my girls, and I mean any way shape or form I will not be held responsible for my actions, Got it." Kathleen told them seriously.

The boys looked at her, and raised an eyebrow at her like asking her what she could possibly do to them.

Kathleen answered them by going over and picking up both boys by their shirts, they feet hanging off the floor, eyes wide as saucers, and said, "I could make Voldamort and his death eaters look like a bunch of pansy's if you hurt them."

She promptly let them down and straightened their shirts and said in a calmer voice, "Just don't hurt them they have hurt enough because of the two of you." Bowing her head.

Harry and Ron looked ashamed then Ron said, "I won't hurt her ever again, I can promise you that."

"Yeah I don't want to hurt her anymore I just want to love her if she'll let me." Harry agreed.

Kathleen nodded her head and the boys went up the stairs. Kathleen was also thinking that the boys should pay just a little for making the girls wait this long, so as she stood there another plan was formulaing in her head.

Smirking, Kathleen turned around and sat back down at the table, this was going to be a long week end, sighing she put her own head on the table, her braid falling beside her on the table. She heard a chuckle and looked up to see Charlie standing there at the door way, leaning against it in nothing but his PJ bottoms slung low on his hip, muscular torso and chest bear and smooth, hair hanging loose from it's tie and smiling at her.

Kathleen swallowed a few times to make sure she wasn't drooling; this man must have been a god in another life to have a body like that.

Finally Charlie spoke, "I think you are the only one to get through there thick heads and all it took was some talking to admit their feelings, then lifting them up off the floor to make sure they tell the girls. That was brilliant." He finished while smiling.

"Yeah, um sorry about that got a little carried away, I just didn't want them to back out, Hermione and Ginny were really upset when they went to bed and I got a little angry." Kathleen told him while blushing to the roots of her straw-berry blonde hair.

"Hey I'm not complaining they needed it obviously." Charlie replied while sitting at the table.

Kathleen just nodded looking down at tea. They sat in silence. Finally Charlie broke the silence and said, "So what's the plan to get them together?"

Kathleen looked up into his eyes hesitated then said, "I don't know whether I should tell you or not, you might just go right to the boys and tell them."

"Oh no there will be none of that I can assure you, they deserve what ever gets thrown at them." Charlie replied while smirking.

Kathleen looked at him trying to gauge his reaction to see if he was lying, she met his eyes and seen he was telling truth, so she decided to tell him.

"Ok Fine, but first I want to ask the girls if they're ok with it and then I will tell you." Kathleen replied

"Sounds good to me." Charlie told her. Just then the clock stuck 1:00Am and Kathleen yawned, covering her mouth with her hand but Charlie saw it and said, "Why don't you go to bed mum will be down at about 5:00 Am and wake everyone about 6:00am so you might want to get some sleep." Kathleen nodded and stood, she said Goodnight to Charlie and went up in her room once she was in her bed, all that kept going through her mind was how hot Charlie looked with out a shirt on, God I need some sleep she though and with that she fell asleep with dreams of Charlie in nothing but dragon hide pants.

Charlie sighed as he sat on his bed this girl was going to be the death of him, first she walks down the hall in nothing but a towel, then threatens his idiotic brothers and doesn't bat an eye, then she sits in the kitchen with nothing but silk PJ's bottoms and a tank top that the one shoulder slipped off of , It took all he could not to reach over and slid it slowly back up her shoulder, and for her to sit there so innocent like she didn't know well that was deffiently going to be the death of him. So when Charlie lay down to sleep it was no surprise when he had dreams of Kathleen in nothing but a short towel with water dripping down her shoulders and legs calling to him.

Notes: Thank you for all that reviewed:

HARRY-GINNY-LOVE787

pettybureaucrat

Mei fa-chan

bobbyandrogue

Appacio

If you guys like the chapter and want me to continue with the story let me know!!

Love reviews thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any characters in this story except for JK and the plot.

Chapter 6

That morning Kathleen and the girls woke to Mrs. Weasley yelling up the stairs, "Come on girls get up, if you don't the boys will eat everything."

Hermione, Ginny, and Kathleen all groaned in unison.

"I feel like I just feel asleep." Ginny said groggily.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Hermione agreed yawning.

"What are you two talking about I just went to bed….." Kathleen looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 Am. "about 5 ½ hours ago." Kathleen told them while sitting up and stretching.

What were you doing up so late?" Ginny asked

"Oh I talked to Harry and Ron." Kathleen told them trying to put her shirt on backwards as she was still half asleep.

With that Hermione and Ginny pounced on Kathleen and fell onto her bed, now Kathleen was fully awake and being bombarded with questions, as they lay on top of her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione ask

"What did you tell them, what did they say." Ginny inquired

Kathleen told them, "Calm down I didn't tell them that you liked them, but I did find out something very interesting.

"What, what, what?" Ginny ask

Kathleen laughed and told them, "Just that they are head over heals in love with the both of you and I don't mean as sisters."

The girls stopped dressing, just in their bra and knickers, squealed and told her to tell them more, so there Kathleen sat with the two girls on either side of her, and told them how the boys were going to try to tell them how they felt, but Kathleen told them her other plan. While the boys were going to try to tell the girls, the girls were going to tease the hell out of them and make them pay just a little for not telling the girls their true feelings for so long. Of course the girls were ecstatic about it and agreed. She also told them about how she threatened them, and told Hermione and Ginny what she said about Voldamort being a pansy, Hermione and Ginny rolled with laughter and were saying, " I bet the looks on their faces were priceless."

So by the time ideas were shared about how Ginny and Hermione could aggravate the boys enough to make them want to just stand in ice cold water all day, they were giggling and laughing so hard that they didn't notice a knock on the door.

Charlie Weasley walked in to Ginny's room to get the girls, as his mother had told him, down the stairs for breakfast. When he walked in he immediately heard the laughter.

"I guess you girls are already awake." Charlie asked while entering the room.

The girls squealed and hurriedly pulled up the covers over themselves due to being in the middle of dressing when Kathleen had told them, they didn't get to finish.

"Charlie, GET OUT!!! We're not dressed yet." Ginny told her older brother.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, I going mum just told me to come get you guys for breakfast." Charlie told them while trying to eye Kathleen up, who had her head bent and was blushing profusely, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione and Ginny. With that he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Both girls looked to Kathleen and seen the blush they knew that was not an embarrassed flush, but an aroused flush. Hermione and Ginny looked to Kathleen and said,"SPILL"

Kathleen looked up from her staring at the mattress and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right, and I'm the bloody queen." Ginny said sarcastically

"Yeah we know you too well to tell when you lying and you're lying now." Hermione told her while standing up to get dressed.

Kathleen looked between the girls and sighed there was no way of hiding anything from those two. "Alright, I kind of like your brother." Kathleen said in to her hands. That sounded kind of muffled so Ginny and Hermione didn't hear her, so they ask her to repeat it.

"I said, I like your brother, since the first time I saw him I can't get him out of my head, he's like a bloody plague." Kathleen told Hermione and Ginny exasperatedly.

"Sweaty its ok, Charlie is quite the charmer." Ginny told her.

"But I don't understand I just met him yesterday, I shouldn't feel like this for him." Kathleen tried to explain.

Hermione came over and sat down, "Kathleen, sometimes you can fall in love by just meeting them for the first time, just like Ginny and Harry." Hermione told her gently.

"Yeah, ever heard of love at first sight?" At Kathleen's nod, Ginny went on to say, "well honey I think this is a classic example of it." Ginny told her.

Kathleen nodded and sighed, then said, "I guess your right, but there is no way your brother will ever think of me like that, it would be nice though, god I can still remember the dreams of last night." Shaking her head trying to rid her mind of such thoughts.

Hermione and Ginny just laughed and said, "Welcome to the club of loving a man who hasn't a clue."

"Yeah but one catch there, your men will tell you guys this weekend." Kathleen reasoned.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that, you going to just join us in this little plan of yours and tease right along side of us." Ginny told her while winking at her.

"No, there is no way I could do that." Kathleen told her.

"Why not, you want us to do it, and besides it will be fun." Hermione said while smiling mischievously.

"I don't know about this guy, I can threaten guys, beat them up, but I don't know about seducing one." Kathleen told Ginny and Hermione.

"Why not you're a beautiful woman, you have all the assets, you got it flaunt it." Ginny told her.

Kathleen just shook her head a Ginny, sometimes that girls worried her.

"Fine, I'll try but if I fail I get to tell you I told you so." Kathleen told the girls and grabbed the cloths Hermione picked out for her.

Ginny was dressed in a pair of short shorts, a bikini top, and flip flops, her hair in a high pony tail. Hermione was dressed in a jean skirt that went right above mid thigh, a belly shirt with the words, "Evil Temptress" on it, and sandals that had a slight heel on them, her hair hung in loose ringlets down her back.

Kathleen then looked down at herself, she was a wearing khaki skirt that went to mid thigh and a black, tank top that was a little too tight in her option, her hair of course was in her high braid, the girls tried to get her to let her hair down but there was no chance of that happening, as she flat out refused.

When all three girls were done dressing, they went down the stairs to the kitchen. It had been a 1 ½ hours since Charlie had come up to tell them it was time for breakfast, making it about 8:30 am.

When they walked into the kitchen the girls noticed that the only ones in the kitchen were Angelina, Alicia, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley. When they entered the women in the kitchen looked up to see Hermione, Ginny, and Kathleen in outfits that were a little risky.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence by saying, "Don't you girls look flirtatious."

"Yes, but all in good reason." Ginny explained.

"And what might that reason be?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Well before we tell you anything, where are the boys we don't want them popping in unexpectedly?" Ginny said.

"They all went outside for a game of quitditch and took Desiree with them, so they won't be back for a while." Angelina said.

"Yeah so, SPILL." Alicia said looking curious.

"Ok well this is how it is, Kathleen had a little chat with the boys last night and they told her that they loved us but didn't know if we returned the feelings." Here Angelina, Alicia, Fleur, and even Mrs. Weasley rolled their eyes. "Yeah, so with some persuasion from Kathleen they said they are going to tell us this weekend about their feelings, but in the mean time we are going to just play with them a little, as pay back for all those years we've had to wait on them, another brilliant plan from Kathleen." Ginny explained to her mother and sister – in – laws.

"So what your saying is you want to tease them and make it difficult to move let alone talk for them to tell you how they feel, right?" Angelina asked them.

Ginny and Hermione just nodded, then Hermione said, "Yeah that about sums it up."

Angelina, Alicia, and Fleur all had the same look of devilment on their faces, then Fleur spoke up and said, "Do you guys need any help scheming?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then at their sister – in – laws and said, "Sure"

Then Ginny looked to her mother and said, "What about you mum, you in please?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughters and said, "What kind of mother would I be to deny my daughters help when they ask for it." With a wink at them she then turned to Kathleen.

"What about you dear, why are you dressed up, are you doing it for sympathy for the girls or is there another reason?" Mrs. Weasley asked her with an already knowing smile.

"Oh that was our idea, mum." Ginny told her mother before Kathleen had a chance to say anything.

"Yes see we formulated that plan after we found out something very interesting." Hermione said while smiling at Kathleen who was blushing bright red.

"Oh what interesting news did you hear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughters but already having a good idea what it was.

"Well it seems that Kathleen has taken quiet an interest in a certain muscular, red head we all know and love." Ginny answered her.

"What's this now?" Alicia asked Ginny.

"Oh nothing, except that Kathleen came to the realization that she love Charlie is all." Ginny said casually then proceeded to catcall and whistle with the rest of the girls in the kitchen.

"Oh hush up, and I'm telling you he won't feel the same way about me that I do about him, even if I do manage to seduce him as you so ethically put it, there is not way I'm not that type of girl." Kathleen told Ginny.

"Girl wake up and smell the pumpkin juice, open those beautiful eyes of yours and you will see that Charlie is already quiet attracted to you, he was practically drooling over you at the picnic." Ginny told her.

"And me being dressed like this help me, how?" Kathleen questioned Ginny and Hermione.

"Well duh, first of all he will be bothered just like the boys and will only take it so long until he finally tells you or attacks you." Hermione told her.

"Personally I'm hoping for the attacking part." Ginny told Hermione as Kathleen gasp.

"Oh me too." Hermione said to Ginny, Kathleen just shook her head, and the girls and Mrs. Weasley just laughed.

"Yes well enough about my love life lets get a plan devised so that when they come back Harry and Ron won't know what hit 'em." Kathleen told the girls.

So with that they sat down and started planning.

Finally about 2 ½ hours later 6 hot, sweaty, and shirtless Weasley men were walking up to the burrow. It was a sight to behold, 5 red haired men and one dark haired man, their shirts were hung over their shoulders, faded jeans slung low on their hip to the point where if they went even a ½ inch lower the surprise would be over. Muscular chest slightly wet with perspiration. (Yummy, Yummy ok sorry back to the sorry)

Behind them were Mr. Weasley and Desiree walking their own pace behind the boys. Desiree was holding her pappy's hand and talking a lot. When the got closer to the burrow they seen Mrs. Weasley hanging up cloths. So when the boys got closer, they went over to her and Bill asked, "Where are the girls at, I thought for sure that they would join us out there once they knew where we went."

"Oh no, they decided to stay in and play a muggle game, it is quiet amusing to watch." Mrs. Weasley replied while picking up a tiny piece of cloth that the boys didn't know what it was.

"Muggle you say dear, are they playing it still?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife his interest peaked at the word muggle. Mrs. Weasley just nodded and continued hanging the cloths. Mr. Weasley and Desiree went into the house.

"Mum what in the world are these things you hanging, what is this leather, silk, what are they some type of new kitchen rag?" Fred asked while trying to decipher what it was by holding it in his hands, with George leaning over his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and replied, "I'm just doing some laundry if you must know, they girls asked me to do their under things today since it was going to be so hot is would dry faster."

"You mean Hermione wears these?" Fred ask holding up a pair of emerald green with green fluff around the top. Surprise evident in his voice.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her basket and replied casually, "No actually those are Ginny's"

At this Harry's eyes went wide and just stared at the barely there cloth that Ginny suppose ably wore, but no one noticed his reaction, all except Mrs. Weasley of course as Fred Yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, OEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW YUCK." Fred yelled then proceeded to clean his hands on her jeans and jump around as if he had burnt his hands.

"Good going there bro." Charlie told his brother while laughing with the others.

"Why don't you guys go clean up its going to be lunch time soon?" Mrs. Weasley told them. They all nodded and headed into the house to go change and clean up.

Once inside they walked through the kitchen then stopped short in the living room, staring at the sight before them.

(Keep in mind they did change in to shorts and sports bras before the game started)

Hermione, Ginny, and Kathleen were all on the floor on some type of mat, intertwined with each other at some very odd angles at that. Angelina, Alicia, and Fleur were the couch with Fleur in the middle with a square on her belly that had an arrow on it; just then Angelina leaned over and flicked the arrow it landed on Left foot red. So she called, "Left Foot Red".

Ginny was already on all fours butt in the air and thongs hanging out, her hands both on red, Hermione was twisted between Kathleen (who was above her in a bridge) and Ginny, So the girls tried to move Ginny being first, and she just barely got it, then it was Hermione's turn she tried but she couldn't do it she needed Kathleen to move first, so Kathleen moved her left foot back and made it. Now it was Hermione's turn she looked back and tried to calculate how she was going to do it, so she just tried it, but when she swung her leg back she hit Ginny's arm, which involved a domino effect. The first one down was Ginny who landed with a soft "oooff" then Hermione fell on top of her, last was Kathleen who got her feet knocked out from under her by Hermione's right leg.

Once they were all on the floor, laughing, Ginny said, "Damnit Hermione that is the 3rd time."

"Sorry I can put my foot up by my head if I'm lying on my back but not when I'm twisted like that, I mean with practice I probably could but…" Hermione told them while still lying in the pile trying to get her breath back.

"This is a fascinating game what's it called again, 'sister'?" Mr. Weasley asked the girls who were not in a heap with their eyes shut not noticing the boys still at the door.

"It's called 'Twister' dad." Ginny told him finally looking up to see her brothers and Harry standing in the door way. "Oh hey guys, did you have a good game." She asked them, as she helped the others up.

"Yeah it was pretty good, although I don't think it was nearly as fun as this." Charlie told his little sister gesturing to the game mat.

"Yeah it's fun, wanna play?" Ginny asked her brother hopefully.

"Sure, let me go get changed first." Charlie said then went up the stairs to get changed.

Ginny turned to the others and ask, "Anyone else?"

"We'll watch." Fred and George told her simultaneously.

Ginny then looked to Bill, Ron, and Harry, Bill shook his head no, but Harry and Ron just shrugged then went up stairs to change.

"Are you sure you don't wanna play Bill?" Ginny asked him.

Bill nodded so she shrugged then turned to her niece and ask if she wanted to spin the arrow for them, which she eagerly agreed to.

So when Charlie, Harry, and Ron finally came back down from changing, Mrs. Weasley was already there sitting beside her husband, they explained the rules and picked the teams, Girls against Guys.

With that the game started.

About a half hour later it looked like body parts exploded, Ginny and Harry were on the bottom, almost touching, Harry was on his back like a crab, and Ginny was straddling him arms above his head, meaning her breast were right in his face.

Harry tried to calm his breath but it wasn't working, why had he agreed to play this game, oh yeah that's right to be close to Ginny. Of course Ginny knew what effect she was having on him so she had to adjust her self every so often.

Next was Ron and Hermione who were in the middle, Hermione was laying sideways with her back to Ron, Which was quiet comfortable in her option. Ron however was having the same effect only Hermione's ass was right by his erection, and he was hoping she wouldn't notice, but she did.

Last were Kathleen and Charlie, who were face to face, Kathleen in a bridge again, with Charlie looming over her but had his head on her bear stomach. Kathleen was trying very hard not to laugh as Charlie's breath was tickling her, and Charlie was trying very hard not to start kissing every inch of flesh that was on her body.

Mrs. Weasley had helped a little with the arrow, unknown to anyone but her three daughters – in - laws. She gave them a wink, then told Desiree to spin it again, because if she had her way that arrow would land on Right hand Green and put all three couples very close together, Desiree of course was having fun watching her aunt and uncles being tied as pretzels. So Desiree spun the arrow and it landed on Right hand Green, (Mrs. Weasley smiled at this along with her other daughters.) Ginny and Harry had moved even closer together so if Harry turned his head he would get a mouth full, which wouldn't have bothered him if he didn't have an audience.

Next Hermione and Ron were pulled flush against each other, so now there was no deny the attraction. Hermione tried not to smile wider, as Ron tried not to growl at the contact.

Lastly Kathleen and Charlie were pulled together as Kathleen was forced to arch up higher, which made Charlie close his eyes because he was thinking of Kathleen arching up while doing something else.

So now here they all were feeling the attraction between them, all except Kathleen. (Because she's a dumb blonde) (I don't have anything against blondes)

Now is the time to bring it down, Mrs. Weasley thought? So with that she wished for Right foot Red, which cause the couples to groan. First to move was Kathleen, then Hermione, and lastly Ginny, who cause everyone to fall because she couldn't get the feeling of Harry breathing on her chest out of her head, so she caught Charlie's leg and brought him down on Kathleen who landed on Hermione who landed on Ron, who landed on Ginny, who had already took Harry down when she feel tripped Charlie.

Which resulted in the erupt of laughter in the living room. So now there was a pile of people on the living room floor, Harry and Ginny were still intertwined with each other, Ron and Hermione were trying to roll out from underneath Charlie and Kathleen, who were trying to get up them selves. Charlie was trying to get up when his eyes met Kathleen's, they stared at each other for a while until Fred commented on it, and (Which Angelina took great pleasure in smacking him in the back of the head.) Kathleen flushed and looked away as Charlie got up and offered her a hand which she accepted. With that they helped the rest of them up, and after a lot of weird looks, Mrs. Weasley finally said, "Girls why don't you all come help me in the kitchen with lunch, and why don't you boys clean up the living room and then come help."

With that everyone went on to their duties, Once the girls were in the kitchen Angelina, Fleur, and Alicia all squealed quietly and were talking to the girls about the reactions they got.

"Wow I thought Harry was going to hyperventilate there for a while." Angelina told Ginny.

"Yeah well it was a little hard to concentrate on anything but his breath on my breast." Ginny replied still a little flustered.

"Yeah well I wasn't the only one getting action, hey Hermione."

Ginny said teasingly.

Hermione flushed but said, "Yeah that was a little intense."

"What I don't understand is how once we were just fine and then the next thing I know is we were all in compromising positions with our own men." Ginny said looking directly at her mother.

"Oh I may have just tweaked it a bit." Mrs. Weasley told her daughter foreign innocents.

"You rock mum I didn't know you had it in ya." Ginny told her as she hugged her.

By then all the boys back in the kitchen sitting down at the table with Desiree and started talking about quitditch. Mrs. Weasley noticed Fleur looking a little pale so she asks if she was alright.

"Yes, I think so I just don't feel very well all of a sudden, I think I might go lay down." Fleur said while standing up. Next thing she knew there was a sharp pain in her lower back and whoosh her water had broke.

Bill went to his wife side immediately along with Mrs. Weasley who were trying to help her to the living room. Once there they laid her down on the couch.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them were coming." Ginny said

"Yeah I'll just go get the bags." Bill said running up the stairs.

Kathleen went over to Fleur and palpated her stomach seeing how long it would take, and by the feel of it, it wouldn't be long.

"We have to get her there now." Kathleen informed Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and said, "Why don't you go ahead with her and we'll be along shortly."

Kathleen nodded picked Fleur up bridal style and headed to the fire place, Mrs. Weasley threw in the powder as Kathleen yelled, "The hospital".

Once there they were brought up on to the maternity ward and settled in Fleur was starting into contractions at regular intervals and they were coming quick. Kathleen pulled her wand out and told her she wanted to make sure the baby was ready to come. At Fleur's nod Kathleen performed an ultrasound. Kathleen could see that the baby was NOT ready as it was breech, if they didn't get the baby out it could kill her and the baby. So with quick thinking the only option was a c-section.

So Kathleen told Fleur they needed to get the baby out but they were going to have to perform the surgery. Fleur looked worried but nodded anyway. Just then Bill walked in as Fleur explained what they were going to do; Kathleen got prepped for the surgery.

That is when Ginny and Hermione caught up with her they saw the gear and knew something was wrong, so as Kathleen prepped she told them about the problem.

"Ok what do you want us to do?" Ginny asked her boss.

"Get prepped of course I need my best healers with me." With that said Kathleen headed to the OR.

Mrs. Weasley along with the rest of the family was pacing back and forth. Not knowing what was going on yet, finally Bill came out of the room in blue scrubs.

"What's going on why are you dressed like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked her oldest nervously.

Bill pulled his mother aside and explained but told her not to tell Desiree who was sitting in the kids' corner of the waiting room. Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned to her family and told the adults, by the time she was done everyone was upset. They just had to wait and see.

Note: Just like you guys will have to. Sorry I just had to it been too good to resist...

Thanks for reviewing:

Appacio

Whitekisses

Meaghanpotter

pettybureaucrat


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any characters in this story only Kathleen, and the plot.

Chapter 7

As Bill approached the Operating Room door, he saw Ginny and Hermione standing there talking, in scrubs as well. He walked up to them and said, "What are you guys doing here, I thought you would be in the waiting room?"

"Kathleen wanted us here with her; right now she is giving Fleur a spinal." Ginny told her oldest brother.

At Bill's confused and worried look Hermione explained.

"A spinal is a muggle way of numbing the patient from the waist down so she won't feel anything, and since Kathleen only does this procedure the muggle way due to complications that have happened when magic is used, the spinal must be done."

Bill looked to his sisters and asked seriously, "Do you trust her?"

"With my own life." Ginny replied without a thought.

"Yes, and I as well, Kathleen is a very gifted healer, she can have the baby out in 60 seconds from start to finish if need be, Don't worry Bill Kathleen will not let any thing happen to Fleur or that baby." Hermione told him while rubbing his arm, trying to sooth the distraught man.

Ginny looked threw the window in the door to see that Kathleen was helping Fleur lay back down on the table. Ginny looked to her brother and said, "Ok she's done, are you ready to go in?"

Bill took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

Ginny, Hermione, and Bill walked in, Bill went straight to his wife, and grabbed her hand, and kissed it gently soothing her hair back, taking notice that Fleur had on oxygen. This disturbed him greatly. Ginny and Hermione walked down beside Kathleen who was laying out the instruments.

Kathleen looked up and said, "Ok guys I need one of you here beside me to assist and the other by the warming bed, ready to take the baby, you guys choose while I hook the monitors up to Fleur and the baby so I can tell if they are in stress during the procedure."

After Kathleen hooked up the monitors, and found the heart beats of mother and child, she put up the barrier right in front of Fleur. 

Kathleen then looked around the barrier and asked Fleur, "Are you ok?" At Fleur's nod Kathleen continued, "Good we're going to start soon, if at any time you feel any discomfort tell me right away, ok."

Fleur nodded again looking very scared. Kathleen smiled gently and said, "Don't worry everything is going to be all right." With that Kathleen stood back up and found Ginny right beside her.

Kathleen nodded to Ginny to signal it was ready to start, then Kathleen looked to Hermione and Hermione nodded to tell her she was ready.

With that Kathleen started to make the main incision into the abdomen, while Ginny suctioned any blood away so Kathleen could see. Once through the abdomen, Kathleen found the uterus wall and made another incision, all the while listen to the heart beats of mother and child for any sign of distress, when there was none Kathleen went on. Once she was in the uterus she saw the baby's back, Kathleen plunged right in getting a hold of the baby's thighs and gently pulled, the baby came right out and promptly screamed.

Kathleen laid the baby on Fleur's stomach and started to suction, while Ginny clamped and cut the cord. Kathleen then handed the baby to Ginny who handed it to Hermione, who was waiting with a blanket and laid it in the warming bed and started her work of cleaning it up, weighting and measuring the infant.

Kathleen and Ginny were healing Fleur's incisions. After they were done, they pulled off their scrub protectors and preformed a cleaning charm on them shelves. Ginny then pulled out her wand and the birth certificate appeared right in front of them, while Kathleen was taking down the barrier, Ginny then started talking to the birth certificate but what she was saying automatically appeared.

"Time of Birth: 1:37 P.M"

"Sex of the child: Male"

"Name:????"

At this Ginny paused then looked to her brother and smiled saying, "Do was have a name for this beautiful baby boy?"

At Bill's shocked face, Ginny laughed, he obviously was too busy staring at the infant to notice gentiles, somehow Bill managed to stutter, and "I have a boy?"

Ginny laughed happy tears in her eyes and nodded, Fleur was smiling, tears of her own shinning in her eyes. As she said, "Well we talked long ago about a boys name but, we always thought we would have another girl." Fleur looked to her husband and asked, "Is that name still ok?"

At Bill's nod, Fleur looked to Ginny and said, Daniel Arthur Weasley after my father and Bill's." Ginny nodded and cleared her throat saying her nephews' name for the first time,

"Name: Daniel Arthur Weasley."

Next was height and weight, Ginny looked to Hermione who was holding a blue bundle, smiling Hermione's voice cracked a bit, she cleared her throat and said, " 9 pounds 12 ounces, and 22 inches long."

Ginny smiled and gently took her nephew and walked to Bill, who was still in shock, smiled and said, "Do you want to hold your son?"

Bill nodded as a single tear ran down his cheek, he took his son for the first time and kissed his forehead gently and whispered, "I love you little one."

Bill then looked to his wife and bent down so she could kiss her son, she gently ran her hand over the red fuzzy top, and looked to her husband who said, "He's beautiful, Thank you." then Bill leaned down and gentle kissed her.

As the new parent were having their moment, Kathleen pulled Ginny and Hermione away and said, "Why don't you guys go get cleaned up, and go meet the family, I'll send Bill out in a little bit, then I will take Fleur to her room, you guys come up in about 15 minutes." Hermione and Ginny went to protest that they would help with the clean up but Kathleen held her hand up to stop them and said, "This is family time go, I will take good care of Fleur, Don't worry."

Hermione and Ginny gave her a look that said they would talk later so Kathleen nodded to them, and then they headed for the shower rooms.

Kathleen then turned to the happy parent, who were staring at each other with such love in their eyes it spoke volumes it's self.

Kathleen walked a little closer not wanting to interrupt but she needed to get Fleur to her room, so Kathleen stepped a little bit closer, then Bill and Fleur looked up.

Kathleen smiled gently and said, "Congratulations."

Bill was the first to speak as his smiled at Kathleen then turned serious, looked her straight in the eye and said, "Thank you."

Kathleen knew he meant for not losing either Fleur or the baby in surgery, but Kathleen just replied, "My pleasure."

Bill still looking Kathleen in the eye nodded as if a silent message was being told and it said that he would never forget it.

Kathleen smiled and said, "Bill, I need to take Fleur to her room to get settled, could you take Daniel out to meet the rest of his family, I'm sure Desiree would love to meet her new baby brother."

Bill smiled at Kathleen and nodded. Bill kissed his wife, and then bent down to let Fleur kiss her son then stood and walk out the door and down the hall to show the family the new addition.

Kathleen smiled gentle at Fleur and proceeded to get her ready for her transfer to her room.

Mean while Ginny and Hermione had just finished getting cleaned up and were heading down the hallway to the waiting room when Bill came around the corner with Daniel in his arms.

Ginny and Hermione went right over to their brother and hugged each side of him, peaking at the sleeping child.

"He's precious, Bill." Ginny told him

"He's so beautiful." Hermione gushed.

"Yeah and he's my son." Bill told them smiling proudly, continued down the hall.

Ginny shook her head and said, "Took you long enough."

Hermione laughed while Bill scowled at her.

Next thing they knew they were attacked by Mrs. Weasley, who hugged her son gently seeing the bundle she asked, "Did they run out of pink blankets?"

Bill laughed and said, "No mum, I want you to meet Daniel Arthur Weasley, your grandson." He told her while gently placing the baby in her arms.

"My grandson? I have a grandson." She said proudly while looking to her husband who had joined her side along with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Yes, it would appear that way." Mr. Weasley stated proudly while shaking Bill's hand.

All the men were shaking Bill's hand while the women were touching and cooing at the baby. Mrs. Weasley turned to her oldest son and asked,

"How's Fleur, is she ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously.

"She fine mum, Kathleen is taking care of her." Ginny stated while picking up Desiree who wanted to see what everyone was staring at in her grandmother's arms.

"Who that?" Desiree asked her grandmother while pointing at the baby.

"This is your new baby brother, Daniel." Mrs. Weasley told her gently while tilting the baby enough for Desiree to see.

"He's so little." Desiree responded while holding on to the baby's tiny hand.

"Yes the generally come out that way, but don't worry, he'll be big soon enough." Mrs. Weasley chuckled at her granddaughter.

Desiree got down and went over to her father who picked her up and hugged her.

"Where's mummy, I want to see her." Desiree told her father.

"She is getting settled in her room right now with Aunty Kay." Bill told his daughter.

"Can we go now, please?" Desiree asked.

"Sure munchkin lets go see mummy." Bill told his daughter while putting her down and taking her hand.

Kathleen had just laid Fleur on her bed and was adjusting her pillows, when Fleur gently took her hand, "Thank you Kathleen, I know Bill already told you but I just wanted you to hear it from me, thank you for not letting anything happen to my baby." Fleur told her relief evident in her voice.

Kathleen gently took Fleur's hand into her own and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I would never let any harm come to you or your baby while you are in my care, and even afterwards." Kathleen told her while smiling.

"Ginny says I'm in the family now so you will be seeing me a lot I guess, and trust me when I say that I will be there for your family like Ginny and Hermione have been there for me." Kathleen said

Kathleen then stood up and readjusted the bed and pillows before saying, "The rest of the family should be here soon, I have to go for a little bit to finish some paperwork, will you be ok until they show up?"

At Fleur's nod, Kathleen smiled and left the room and headed to her office.

Not 5 minutes later Fleur heard the chatter of the Weasley's, first in the door was Bill and Desiree, who ran to her mother and hugged her tightly, Next was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who was holding Daniel, Fred and George, Angelina and Asia were next followed by Charlie, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

By this time the room was pretty much full. Mrs. Weasley went to Fleur and hugged her, gently laying the baby in her arms.

"He is so handsome, dear." Mrs. Weasley said then kissed Fleur on the head.

Fleur smiled at her mother –in – law.

"Where is Kathleen at, I thought you said she was here?" Mrs. Weasley asked Bill but Fleur spoke up,

"She had to go finish some paperwork and she knew you were coming so she asked if I would be ok for a few minutes and I told her I would be fine so I guess she is in her office." Fleur told them

"Yeah it shouldn't take that long, Hermione and I have to talk to her anyway so we'll go get her, and we'll be back in a few minutes." With out waiting for an answer they were out the door and down the hall to Kathleen's office.

Ginny knocked on the door and heard Kathleen's muffled, 'come in', so Hermione and Ginny enter the office to find Kathleen with her head bent over the desk writing furiously.

When Kathleen finished writing she looked up to find Hermione and Ginny there and was on alarm, "What's wrong, is Fleur ok?"

"Fleur's fine, a little tired I think but other than that fine." Hermione reassured her.

"Oh ok, Why aren't you guys with the family?" Kathleen said finishing up her work and filing it.

"Mum wanted to know where you went." Ginny replied.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to get this finished so I could do the room enlargements so Bill and Desiree could stay with her tonight; I only left her for a few minutes." Kathleen told them honestly.

"It's ok, Fleur can be left alone for a few minutes it won't kill her, but mum wanted you so come on." Ginny told her while grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall.

When the girls arrived in the room, Ginny and Hermione entered first with Kathleen following behind.

"Ah there you are." Mrs. Weasley stated while hugging Kathleen to her.

"I wondered where you went." Mrs. Weasley stated and pulling her to the side of Fleur's bed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get the paper work done so I could do the room enlargements." Kathleen explains again.

At this everyone looked at Kathleen with a puzzled expression. So she explained, "I like my families to say with the mother for the first night as she is tired from the experience and it also helps the families to bond with the new baby. So I do a room enlargement, make the bed bigger, put the bassinet in her, make beds for other children, so they can bond with the baby, if they want to of course." As Kathleen said this she looked at Bill who nodded and smiled.

"Oh I have never heard of someone doing that." Mrs. Weasley said surprised.

"Well Kathleen likes to have the families together the first night, especially the ones with siblings, we get thank you notes all the time from other families who stayed here they said it made their family units stronger." Ginny said while smiling at her blushing friend.

"Will the boys stay with us when we have the twins?" Angelina asked Kathleen.

"If you want them to, yes." Kathleen stated.

Angelina and Alicia smiled at this, it was a good idea.

Fleur looked to Kathleen and smiled saying, "Do you want to hold the baby, and everyone else has?"

Ginny laughed at this and said, "Yeah even Charlie did, although I must say he looked good holding a baby." Kathleen stared at Ginny with her mouth open for a second then caught herself and snapped it closed.(Thanks to pettybureaucrat this is for her)

Kathleen looked back to Fleur smiled and nodded. Fleur handed the baby over to Kathleen who took it gently, Kathleen loved kids and she always wondered if she would have any someday, looking down at this tiny miracle in her arms, Kathleen never realized how much she wanted one, but the man of her dreams would never think of her like that.

Kathleen sighed and kissed the baby's head handing him back to his mother saying, "He a gorgeous baby boy, and he's going to be a heart breaker someday."

Fleur smiled at her and hugged the baby to her, while Desiree went over to sit on Kathleen's lap.

"Aunty Kay will I be a heart broker too?" Desiree asked seriously

"You already are." Kathleen replied while kissing Desiree on her head and hugging her.

"Well I think we should leave the family a little time to themselves, I've got to go home anyway and get supper on, I will send some here for you." Mrs. Weasley told them standing and saying good bye while shooing the rest of the family out.

"I'll be out in a minute Mrs. Weasley, I just want to check Fleur's incision and do the room enlargements." Kathleen told her.

"Ok dear, we'll have someone wait for you." Mrs. Weasley said then with one last good bye she was gone.

Kathleen turned to Fleur and said, "I just want to make sure it healed properly." Kathleen went over to Fleur and covered her bottom half so only the abdomen was visible; it looked pink, with a faint scar.

"It looks very good, do you feel any pain?" Kathleen asked

Fleur shook her head and sat back up. Kathleen then went to stand in the middle of the room and closed her eyes, she could feel the room getting bigger, she imagined the bed getting bigger, she thought of how she wanted Desiree's bed, she imagined a twin bed, frilly pink bedding with stuffed animals, and some toys for her to play with, with that she opened her eyes and looked around everything seemed ok.

"Is that ok?" Kathleen asked them.

Bill was still awestruck and so was Fleur, but Desiree laughed and launched herself at Kathleen saying, "Yes, I love my bed, Thank you." Desiree got down and went to play with her toys.

"Ok well you should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon, I'll be back then, but if you need me just call your mums." Kathleen stated then said good bye and walked out of the room.

Once out in the hallway she took a deep breath, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. 'It's been a long day and it's not even 4 o'clock yet. Kathleen shook her head then walked to the waiting room where the floo was. Standing there waiting for her was Charlie.

"Oh you didn't need to wait for me, I would have been ok." Kathleen stated while trying not to blush too much.

"It's ok I wanted to." Charlie said while smiling at her.

Kathleen's heart fluttered at that, but she kept calm and stepped in the floo with Charlie. He shouted, "The Burrow." And in a green flash they were gone.

Charlie came out first, tumbling but stood up quickly, it a good thing he did because when Kathleen came out she almost fell, but he caught her.

As he steadied her, he took a moment to just look at her, she was beautiful, and sweet and caring and always though of others before herself, and god he could go on for hours. But what he didn't understand was why she was still single.

Kathleen looked up to see Charlie looking at her with a confused look on his face, she thought it was because she almost fell coming out of the floo, so she said, "Sorry I'm a little tired."

Charlie was lost once she looked him directly in the eye and was floored, he felt his skin prickle with a sensation, and felt as if she could see directly into his soul with those striking bluish green eyes. Charlie shook his head and said, "What?"

Kathleen looked at him strangely and replied, "I said I'm a little tired that is why I fell out of the floo."

"Oh yeah um that's ok." Charlie told her while letting go of her arms and looking around and seen they weren't the only one in the living room.

Harry and Ron were sitting on the arm chairs in the corner of the room, while Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch looking very tired.

"Where is everyone at?" Charlie asked Ginny who was leaning against Hermione as she did the same.

"Well Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George are all upstairs taking a nap; they said that they were tired." Ginny stated then looked to Hermione who said, "And mum and Mr. Weasley went to diagon alley to pick up some stuff for Fleur, Bill, Desiree, and Daniel. She also said she was just going to pick something up for supper then go drop it off at the hospital then come home so they won't be back for a while." Hermione told him.

Kathleen nodded and went over to Ginny and Hermione and plopped right in between them and laid her head back and closed her eyes, as she sat down both girls laid on her, Ginny's head and part of her body across her lap, Hermione laying on her shoulder her head in Kathleen's crook of her neck. While the girls got comfortable Kathleen absentmindedly stroked their hair, sighing softly.

The girls had obviously forgot about the boys

"I could go for nap." Kathleen said who still had her eyes closed.

"Yeah me too." Ginny said.

"Yeah I don't even think I could do our normal unwinding session, and I ask you why that is because not even two weeks ago we all came off of a 48 hour shirt, delivered I don't know how many babies, and had less then 3 hours sleep each, but I am more tired now then if I had to do that weekend all over again plus some." Hermione sighed and yawned.

Kathleen chuckled and said, "It's all due to adrenaline, we just had a short burst and weren't expected to go on for two days, no sleep. So yeah you'll be just a wee bit tired."

"Tired HELL!! I damn exhausted." Ginny said lifting her head off of Kathleen's lap looking at her.

Kathleen laughed out right at that lifting her head, shaking it at Ginny, then laying back down and said, "How do you think I feel on the days I have to do 5 c-sections, 3 hysterectomies, doing all the paper work for it, then checking on the patients, enlarging the rooms, and helping my healer if they need it."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "I know I couldn't do it."

"Yeah I defiantly wouldn't want your job." Ginny said, and then yawned.

With that all the women fell into a comfortable silence.

While the girls were having their conversation, the boys were having one of their own.

"Well did you tell them yet?" Charlie asked Harry and Ron while looking at the exhausted girls, then turned his attention to the boys.

"No not yet, we haven't had a chance alone with them." Ron told his older brother.

"Well what are you bloody waiting on; you can ask them right now for a word alone." Charlie said.

Harry and Ron looked over at the girls and were surprised that they were all sleeping soundly. Charlie, Harry, and Ron looked to one another and nodded.

Charlie, Harry, and Ron walked over to their respective women and picked them up, Harry was first due to Ginny laying on Kathleen, Ron picked Hermione up next as she laid there limply in his arms, And lastly was Kathleen who was still sitting up sleeping, her head resting off to one side, Charlie gently lifted her up and followed Harry and Ron into the Girl's room. Once there Charlie laid Kathleen on her bed as Harry and Ron did the same.

As they laid them down on their beds, each man had different thoughts running through their minds.

Harry laid Ginny down on her own bed, her hair fanned out beside her, and Harry thought, 'no one can possibly be this beautiful, I need to tell her soon…..tonight', so as Harry made up his mind he bent down not caring that her brothers were in the same room and gently kissed her lips. Ginny smiled in her sleep which made Harry smile and walk out of the room.

Next was Ron, who as he laid Hermione down his thoughts were the same as Harrys, 'I am going to tell her tonight, I don't know how I went on with out her, I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her,' With that he leaned down and gentle kissed her, and walked quietly out of the room.

Last in the room was Charlie who had already put Kathleen in her bed and was sitting at the edge of it just looking at her, his thought were a little different from the boys, 'God she's beautiful, if only she felt the same as I do her, I would do anything for her……and then it hit Charlie that he was in love with Kathleen. Having only met her a day ago he had falling hard and fast for this blonde goddess, and there was nothing that would stop him from telling her. Charlie stood to leave and looked at her, bent down and gentle kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, my Goddess." With that Charlie left the room thinking he had to tell her.

Notes: Wow that was long, any way thanks for all the reviews, hope to get more people but thanks to the one who did review.

pettybureacrat

sanitydestroyer

bobbyandrogue

stickymonkey89

Mei fa-chan


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any characters except Kathleen and the Plot.

Chapter 8

Charlie went down stairs to see that Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch deep in thought. He went and joined them by sitting between the boys getting lost in his own thoughts.

It was about 6 o'clock when the girls started to wake up. Ginny was the first to open her eyes, as she did this she growled and said, "Damn, I was having a really good dream."

Hermione opened her eyes a crack and looked to a Ginny and said, "Eeeeewwwwww, no details please."

Ginny glared at Hermione only half-heartedly and asked, "How do you know it was that type of dream?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Because it's you."

Ginny's glare turned into a miscivious smile and she started laughing, saying in between laughs, "Yeah your right."

Kathleen had woken up at Ginny's growl but as she listened to the conversation she couldn't help but laugh. Kathleen then sat up on her bed and stretched, then yawned and ask, "What time is it?"

Ginny, who was also getting out of bed, replied, "6:10."

Hermione groaned and said, "I can't believe we fell asleep."

"Hey the others probably did the same." Ginny told Hermione who just laughed.

Kathleen then looked around and it hit her, they didn't walk up the stairs in fact the last thing she remembered was talking to the girls on the couch.

Seeing Kathleen's face Ginny asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh um nothing I just don't remember walking up the stairs, do you?" Kathleen asked Ginny.

"No as a matter of fact, I don't." Ginny replied then tried to think how they got up there.

Hermione who was Hermione figured it out first and said, "Well obviously we were carried up here."

At this Kathleen looked to Ginny who looked probably as shocked as she did, then said, "Well I know who carried you guys up here, Harry and Ron but who the hell carried me up here."

Hermione and Ginny looked to one another then to Kathleen, who's look change as she caught up, and smiled at her and replied, "Charlie."

Kathleen just shook her head and said, "Why?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at her like she grew 7 heads, was wearing a tutu and proclaiming her self the new dark lord. She really was a blonde sometimes.

Kathleen muttered a 'nevermind' and went to go down the stairs with the girls following behind her.

Meanwhile in the living room Charlie had came to his senses and asked Harry and Ron, "Are guys going to tell them tonight?"

Ron nodded then looked to Harry who also nodded. Charlie smiled at them and nodded his head for approval. Charlie stood and said, "I'm going to get myself something to drink you guys want?"

Harry and Ron nodded, then went back to their thought of how they were going to tell the girls they loved them.

Kathleen, Hermione, and Ginny were coming down the stairs and stopped when they seen Harry and Ron just sitting there, Kathleen quirked at eyebrow at Ginny who shrugged. Kathleen looked back at the boys, just then Charlie walked back into the room carrying 3 chilled butter beers and found Hermione, Ginny and Kathleen just looking at the boys.

Charlie cleared his throat and immediately the girls looked to him all but Kathleen who looked to him, blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Did you guys have a good nap?" Charlie asked them.

"Yes we did, thank you." Hermione said then looked to the girls and went into the kitchen passing right by Charlie.

Kathleen and Ginny followed her not noticing the intense, longing looks of the boys. Once in the kitchen, Hermione was the first to speak, "I wonder what's with them?"

Ginny shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Kathleen sat down at the end of the table, trying to think what could be bothering the boys so bad, but then she thought of something and voiced it, "Maybe when they were taking you guys up the stairs they realized they want to tell you soon and are not sure how to do it."

Hermione and Ginny looked to Kathleen with a look that could only be described as awestruck. Ginny then said, "How the hell did you know that?"

"I'm just observant I guess." Kathleen said but then continued, "Well guys how about we try and just forget about boys for a little while and go unwind like we normally do after work?"

"That sounds great, but where are we going to do this?" Hermione said.

"Back yard?" Ginny asked

Kathleen nodded her head and said, "I got the music and player already out there but where is the wine?"

"Got it" Hermione replied while coming out from under the cupboard holding a bottle and 3 glasses.

With that the girls headed out to the back yard for some much needed rest from some boys who have been plaguing their minds.

Inside the living room Charlie had just sat back down between the boys and handed them their butter beers.

"What's up guys? Are you going to tell them soon or not. I sugguest you do because we have to go back to ROmainia tomorrow afternoon." Charlie told them.

"Tomorrow afternoon??!?!?" Ron said

"Yeah I thought we had till Monday?" Harry asked

"Nah when I was in the kitchen I got an owl from Kevin (the main boss) and he said they needed help with a new mother dragon coming in tomorrow night."

"Oh well I guess we should go find the girls soon." Harry replied.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen, come on." Ron told Harry.

Harry and Ron got up and started into the kitchen Charlie trailing behind them.

Once in the kitchen they looked around and found it empty. Ron looked to Harry and said, "Where the hell did they get to?"

Harry shrugged but Charlie held up his hand to tell them to shut up and listened, "Do you guys hear that?" he asked while heading out into the back yard.

Harry and Ron looked to one another, shrugged and followed Charlie out into the cool summer night air.

Charlie stepped out side and heard the music wafting through the air, he looked to his right and seen Hermione, Ginny, and Kathleen and in lounge chairs under the only tree in the back yard, sipping wine and talking, a faint light coming from a tiki torch giving off a romantic feeling Charlie, Harry and Ron just stood there watching the girls in the dim light.

The girls sat there talking completely unaware of their audience, until a song came on and Ginny jumped and whooped loudly and said, "God I love this song, come on girls lets dance."

Hermione and Kathleen laughed at Ginny as the song, Buttons came on by the PCD. Kathleen and Hermione stood up anyhow, besides this is how they would unwind by listening to music, talking and drinking some wine and sometimes they danced.

Kathleen said, "Well let's do this right since it's just us." Kathleen waved her hand and all three girls were dressed in nothing but men's dress shirts and ties and proceeded to dance with each other and just let go and have fun.

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh) 

Hermione, Kathleen, and Ginny were walking seductively around, pulling at there ties and shirts, while dancing.

Typical and hardly  
The type i fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya (On ya)  
Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya)

You've been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off 

Here Harry and Ron started to walk over to the girls but Charlie rolled his eyes and grabbed their shirt collars.

Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh) 

Here Ginny took the lead singing position and took her tie off along with Hermione and Kathleen, then proceeded to twist it around her own wrist and pulled it tight. 

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you wanna do? (Do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please 

Charlie was in shock he knew that they could dance but when the hell did they learn to dance like that, and where the hell did that pole come from?

Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh) 

All three girls grabbed a hold of the pole and stood in a circle then started to whip there head side to side and pole dance.

Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe 

At this Ginny started to undo her buttons on her shirt slowly.

Baby wont you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe 

Hermione following Ginny's lead did the same.

Baby wont you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Next was Kathleen's turn to slowly undo her own shirt.

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

At the end Ginny, Hermione, and Kathleen pulled their shirts apart sending buttons flying everywhere, but the boys didn't see anything due to the smoke effect that blast at the end right in front of the girls.

After they were done the girls they sat down laughing, still in their white shirts.

"God that was fun." Ginny stated.

"Yeah and keeps getting better every time we do it." Hermione said.

Kathleen just smiled and took a long drink from her wine.

The next song that came on was Brain Adams, Every thing I do, I do it for you.

The girls smile at each other, they knew they were each thinking of their own man.

Unknown to them Harry and Ron were headed their way. Ginny and Hermione didn't see Harry and Ron till they looked up from looking at their glasses. Ginny was surprise but didn't say anything as Harry held his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and stood, they walked a bit away but Kathleen could still see Ginny's smile as they danced.

Meanwhile while Harry went to Ginny, Ron had walk up to Hermione and held his own hand out, Hermione smiled and took it, they stood about 3 feet from Ginny and Harry.

Kathleen smiled at the happy couples, she could tell Harry and Ron were talking to the girls as they danced, she could tell that the girls were crying, happy tears mind you, as Ron and Harry gently touched their faces to wipe the tears away, and as Harry bent down to Ginny, Ron was bending down to Hermione, their lips met at the same time.

Charlie was going to go ask Kathleen to dance but by the time he was going to step out of the shadows he seen he get up quietly and walk to the edge of the yard, where he seen his mum and dad carrying bags. So he just went back in the house to leave the couples alone, and

Kathleen was so lost in thought she just caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye and seen Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entering through the end of the yard, so she got up slowly as not to disturb the couples and went to tell Mrs. Weasley the great news.

When Kathleen finally caught up with them she pulled Mrs. Weasley in to a hug, which surprised Mrs. Weasley greatly.

When they pulled away Mrs. Weasley said, "Not that I mind dear, but what was that for? Did you miss me that much."

"Yes of course I missed you but look." Kathleen told her while gently pulling the women so she could peak through the branches of the tree to see her daughters kissing the men they loved.

"Oh this is wonderful, they finally told them." Mrs. Weasley said while handing the bag to her smiling husband who headed in the house to feed the rest of his family.

Kathleen nodded and said, "we came out here to unwind a little, hence being in nothing, we thought we were alone anyways, then a song came on that reminded us of our loves and they came and took them out there to dance and confessed their feelings, oh it was so romantic, Mrs. Weasley." Kathleen told her as they entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

Mr. Weasley entered the room with Fred, George, Angelina, Alisha and Charlie trailing behind him.

"Oh this is just wonderful." Mrs. Weasley gushed happy tears sprang into her eyes.

"What's going on mum?" Fred asked his mother.

"Oh dear, it great, Harry and Ginny finally got together, as did Ron and Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley told her family.

Everyone cheered and there were a chorus of, "bout time", "Took 'em long enough", and of course from Angelina and Alisha, "Stupid males." At which their husbands said, "Hey we resent that remark." At the same time. Angelina and Alisha rolled their eyes at them and then they replied at the same time, "No you resemble that remark."

Everyone laughed at that except the twins. Angelina then said, "How did it happen?" So Kathleen went into the long explaination again, then remembered her state of dress infront of everyone and said, "um sorry bout that I'll just go change."

Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her arm to stop her from getting up and said, "Your fine dear, it's nothing these boys haven't seen."

"Yeah your fine, don't worry." Angelina said sitting down close to her, with Alisha on her other side.

"Besides I think Charlie is enjoying the view." Alisha whispered in her ear only loud enough for Kathleen, Angelina, and Mrs. Weasley who winked at her.

Kathleen blushed at this but shook her head, smiling.

Charlie was still staring at Kathleen, then he remembered why he came in with his father and addressed his mother, "Mum, Kevin sent me an owl today and said that we had to be back tomorrow afternoon, we have a mother dragon coming in and they need our help, so we'll be leaving then. I know I said we would be here till Monday but…." Charlie trailed off looking at his mother

Mrs. Weasley replied, "So soon, well I guess I'm ok with that but what about Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Ron they just finally told eachother how they felt, when will you be back?" She suddenly looked sad at the thought of the happy couples not seeing each other for months.

"I don't know mum, you know how they scheduling is." Charlie told his mother suddenly feeling sorry for the couples as well.

Kathleen was sitting there silently taking it all in, she couldn't bear to see her friends sit there for months on end with only one night to remember their loves by so with a determind look she stood up getting everyones attention.

Mrs. Weasley was first to speak and said, "Dear, what's wrong? Is everything ok."

"Everything is fine I just need to go um do something, I'm afraid I won't be back tonight but will spend the night at the flat, please tell Hermione and Ginny I will owl them tomorrow." Kathleen told Mrs. Weasley, then hugged her tightly and whispered, 'Thank you for everything and don't worry I will be back before it is too late.'

Kathleen stood back from Mrs. Weasley and seen her look confused but Kathleen just winked and turned to the others and said, "It was very nice to meet you all but I have to go, thank you for treating me like one of your own." With that Kathleen waved her hand and her bags were in the living room not bothering to dress her self, she walking into the living room, waved to the family, but took one last look at Charlie, and disappeared through the floo.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the character in this story except for Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 9

Kathleen arrived at the flat in the living room. She stood up and went directly for the phone, their were some people she needed to call if Ginny and Hermione were ever going to have their happily ever after and Kathleen would make sure they did, so with that thought in mind she dialed the phone.

"Hello, who am I speaking with?" Kathleen asked

"This is Tammy, I am the secretary for Kevin Stone, Head of Dragon reservation."

"Hello Tammy, I know it is getting late but is Mr. Stone in his office that I could talk with him please?" Kathleen asked patiently

"As a matter of fact he is, can I ask your name so I can tell him who is calling?" The secretary asked

"Of course, this is Kathleen Edwards, Administrative Healer at St Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Kathleen stated.

"Oh of course ma'm just one minute." The secretary replied.

Kathleen paced the floor while she waited, in about 2 minutes a man with a gruff voice answered, "Yeah this is stone."

"Hello Mr. Stone this is Kathleen Edwards from St. Mungo's hospital I was wondering if you needed any healers?"

"Well yeah I could always need healers, what's this about Miss?" Stone said.

Kathleen hesitated then looked to the photo on the wall of all three standing there smiling and laughing, with her mind made up she told Stone her idea.

Mean while at the Burrow

Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron finally decided to go inside the house as they seen Kathleen had already left and by the sounds of it Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were home.

As they walked into the kitchen they were all greeted with, "Congratulations!!!!!"

All four blushed but smiled holding on to their loves. Ginny and Hermione were greeted with hugs from everyone except Kathleen. When Mrs. Weasley had both girls in a bear hug at the same time, Ginny asked her mother, "Where's Kathleen did she go up stairs, we wanted to thank her."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at her daughters; there was no way she could tell them where Kathleen went without telling the girls about the boys having to leave early. Some times this was the hard part of being a mother, so she just told them, "Kathleen said she needed to do something and she would be spending the night at the flat and that she would owl you tomorrow."

"What could she possible have to do; we all took vacation time at the hospital." Ginny told her.

"Yeah what made her leave early?" Hermione asked

"Well after your brother announced that he got an owl from his boss saying he had to leave early tomorrow, she said she had something to do, and let." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"WHAT!!!" Both girls exclaimed

Harry and Ron walked over to their girlfriends and hugged them. Harry spoke first saying, "Yeah, we have to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Ron told Hermione while she hugged him tighter.

"So all we have is tonight because you don't know when you'll be back here, right." Ginny said tears falling down her cheeks then looked to Hermione who was crying as well.

The boys just nodded.

The Weasley's all said good night rather quietly and left the couples alone, they all went their separate ways, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Alicia, Fred, George, and Angelina all went to bed while Harry and Ginny went to Ron's old room as Hermione and Ron went to Charlie's room to spend the night just holding each other, nothing sexual just holding on to one another, and enjoying the silence of their night together.

Charlie however went out side, he couldn't help but feel jealous of his siblings, they had finally got to tell the women they loved how they felt and now were spending the night in their respective lovers' arms. Charlie wanted to be sitting here holding Kathleen telling her that he loved her and kissing her, and just holding her, but he wasn't because he didn't get a chance to tell her. So here he sat looking up at the dragon star and wishing he could have his beautiful goddess beside him and stayed out all night watching the sun rise in the morning.

The next morning came too soon for Kathleen as she got dressed at 10:00A.M. And went into work, the night before she had spent thinking about her friends and how they must feel, and thinking about Charlie and how she would never get to see him again. She had finally gone to bed at around 7:00 that morning.

Kathleen arrived through the floo in her office and looked at her desk, which you couldn't see due to the mound of papers, she shook her head she would take care of that tomorrow when she came back. Right now she needed to do this for Hermione and Ginny, so she sat down at her desk and moved some paper work out of the way. Then reached inside her desk and pulled out 2 forms that were the same, on the top in bold lettering it said, "EMPLOYEE TRANSFER".

Kathleen sighed as she started to fill the forms out, she was going to miss them terribly but it was for the girls happiness, and for everything they did for her, she wanted to do this one thing for them, it wouldn't even come close as what they did for her but it would have to do for now.

After the paper work was done and filed, Kathleen sat down and started to write the hardest letter she had to write in her life, a good bye note to Ginny and Hermione.

By the time she was done Kathleen had tears streaming down her face, she put down the quill and rolled the parchment up and sent for the owl she had bought before she came to work, she told it to take it to the Weasley's at 1:00 P.M.

When she sat back down she pulled her knees to her chest and cried for the loss of her sisters and the only family she knew for 5 years, she cried for her lost love as she would never get to see him again, she cried over happy memories, bad memories, but she just needed to get it out of her system. When she was done, she calmed herself down and told herself that life went on so she headed down the hall to Fleur's room to get her ready for release.

At the burrow there were also tears, as it was about 1:00 P.M. everyone was in the back yard saying goodbye to the boys. Mrs. Weasley hugged Charlie and told him she WOULD see him at Christmas, he smiled and nodded then looked over at the once happy couples.

Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron were clinging to each other as their lives depended on it, and in a way it did, their life together. Both girls had tears streaming down their faces, the boys had tears in their eyes but didn't let them fall.

Mrs. Weasley was crying holding on to her husband, who had tears in his own eyes, when an owl came swooping down and landing gently beside her. Mrs. Weasley looked down to the creature she had never seen before but it was breathe taking, the red color of a phoenix and had gold on its wings. She bent down and the owl offered its leg, Mrs. Weasley picked up the letter and saw on the front, "To Hermione and Ginny"

Mrs. Weasley came over and handed the letter to Ginny who looked at the writing and said, "It's from Kathleen." At this Hermione came over and stood right behind Ginny as she opened it, as the girls read they got to one part and gasp, then started crying, hard.

Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged the girls, Harry and Ron came over and took them from her trying to calm them as Mrs. Weasley scanned the letter, as she did this she clutched her chest and teared up.

"What does it say mum?" Fred asked her.

Mrs. Weasley took a breath and began to read,

To my Dearest Sisters:

I am sorry I had to leave last night, but after I heard the news of Harry and Ron leaving early I couldn't bear to have you both hurt so badly, after you had just got them. So I came home and called Romania, (Don't worry I am taking care of that phone bill) and talked to Mr. Stone who has agreed to have you both come on as Healers for a week and if you like you can stay. IF you do decided to stay which I know you will, you both will be head healers, you girls can do it you're my best so don't be afraid, I have already filled the paper work out for the employee transfer here it's all taken care of. Mr. Stone is expecting you both to arrive with Harry, Ron, and Charlie.

Now I know you girls will do me right, and take this offer.

On a more personal note:

What can I say I will miss you; I am doing this to return the favor if only just a fraction for everything you have done for me.

I want to thank you for being here for me, and loving me as a true sister, and for sharing your laughter, your tears, and most of all your happiness. If you ever miss me I am only an owl away, oh yes the owl that brought this note is you're to keep her name is Aphrodite, kind of ironic isn't it Goddess of love.

Anyway if you every need me you know how to reach me, I love you both very much, and I will never forget everything you have done for me, thank you again for just being my family.

Good luck and take care,

Your sister,

Kathleen Marie Edwards

After Mrs. Weasley was finished reading everyone had tears streaming down their face. She looked to her daughters and said, "Be careful, and take good care of the boy."

Ginny and Hermione ran and hugged her tightly, crying. Fred and George were holding Angelina and Alicia who were crying; Mr. Weasley looked to his daughters and said, "You better get going."

They nodded and sniffed, said their good byes and were gone.

Meanwhile at the hospital Kathleen knocked on Fleur's door, and walked in. Fleur was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Daniel, Bill was sitting in a chair right across from her, while Desiree slept in her bed taking a nap.

At seeing Kathleen Fleur knew something was wrong, she handed the baby to Bill and went to Kathleen and hugged her and asked, "What happened?" Kathleen cried quietly into Fleur's shoulder, and then explained what she did for Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh Kathleen I'm sorry are the already gone?" Fleur asked her.

At Kathleen's nod she just held her tighter, Ginny and Hermione were they only family she had left and she gave them up so they could have happiness, which Kathleen was great full they were happy.

Kathleen stood back and said, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't feel this way but Ginny and Hermione have been my world for 5 years, I always felt responsible for them."

Fleur nodded as Bill joined them and said, "You know that your part of the Weasley's now so you not only got Hermione and Ginny but us."

"Thanks Bill." Kathleen said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ok sorry about that are you ready to go home?" Kathleen said while drying her tears.

Kathleen pulled the paper work out and got Fleur and Bill to sign, gave them the instructions and checked the baby out and told them they were free to go. As Fleur, Bill and Desiree left the hospital Kathleen couldn't help but to feel alone. So she got her stuff together and went home.

When she got home she seen a note on top of her coffee table so she went and picked it up it read:

Kathleen,

Thank you for doing this for us, we will never forget this and we will make you proud, we love you and will be in touch soon.

We love you our sister,

Hermione and Ginny

Kathleen sat down on the couch and smiled through her tears, they were happy and that was all that mattered to her.

Life went on at the Weasley house as Arthur returned to work, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia went back to the joke shop, and Mrs. Weasley was still Mrs. Weasley. Even Kathleen was returning to her old work schedule. She even went to Mrs. Weasley after work to talk about missing the girls, who owled regularly, and confessed to loving Charlie, at which Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic about. Every thing was fine for about a week and then disaster stuck one early morning at 2:00 A.M……………………..

Note: wow that was intense anyways I already have chapter 10 up if you want it up all you have to do it review.

Thanks to all who reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

Love ones soul eternity

I do not own any character of this story except for Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 10

In Romania:

It was about 1:30 A.M and the alarms started going off, that meant a dragon had some how got loose and for Charlie he knew exactly which one it was, the new mother dragon they had got about a week ago, she was a nasty one and seemed to have it in from him. Every time Charlie would pass by her habitat it would lunge and meet the chain on its neck.

Normally they didn't like to trap and encage the dragon but they did it if the dragon seemed too aggressive. This was exactly the case here.

She came in with an infant dragon who was sick, and they were doing everything they could to nurse it back to health, but they had to keep her separated from her mother, due the illness was contagious and very deadly, Charlie of course got the job of taking the infant away.

Charlie sat up straight in his bed and quickly got dressed, ran down the hall way to see Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione already headed outside. Once outside you could see the flames escaping the rampaging dragons' mouth.

She was a fierce, she was a mixed breed, a Hungarian horntail and a Norwegian ridgeback, and had twice the temper but the most deadly thing about her was the Deadly poison ness spikes on her tail.

She was running around the camp setting everything on fire, knocking over stables, and there was only one thing she was looking for, her baby.

Charlie ran and caught up with Harry and Ron who were grabbing chains and trying to set up the magically cage for her to be entrapped in, once she was in the cage, she couldn't blow fire or break the cage, it was their only hope to get her in there.

"If we get her backed in the one corner, the cage behind her, you guys could throw the chains around her mouth while I try to get the cage open, let's go, move out!!!" Charlie commanded to the rest of the dragon tamers who had gathered at Charlie's orders.

Charlie, Harry, Ron, and about 10 other dragon tamers went running to try to catch the rampageous beast, hoping they would get her in time before any one got hurt. But obviously luck was not on there side tonight.

Harry and Ron with chains in hand took to circling to the side of her, while the others were backing her in the corner where Charlie was trying to get the cage open. The dragon roared loudly, stomping and breathing heavy, smoke billowing out of her flared nostrils. She seemed to heard some one behind her and turned to see Charlie which only enraged her more, she stormed to him and hit him in the head with one of her front clams which landing him 50 feet away and a gash on his head, She followed him ignoring the other who got the cage open while Harry and Ron swung the chains around her mouth, about twenty men grabbed the chains and pulled her away from Charlie but not before she got a chance to hit him in his stomach with those poison ness spike, sending him about 150 feet in the air, that landed him with a loud, bone crushing, thump.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all screamed, "Charlie!"

Ron and Harry snapped into action and pulled, hard with the other finally getting her in the cage and locking it. Harry and Ron looked to the other, who nodded at them, with that Harry and Ron hauled ass across the grounds to the Medics tent where Ginny and Hermione had taken Charlie.

When they got there Hermione and Ginny already had him in the emergency room and were working frantically trying to save their favorite brother.

He was bad, He had a deep gash that was right above his right eye the whole was down the cranium, Both of his legs were broken, on arm was smashed, he had smaller cuts all over his body, internal injuries done to his organs and arteries, but the worst was the deep lesion across his stomach, it was deep and bleeding badly, Hermione cast a blood clotting spell but all it did was slow it down not stop it like it was suppose to, the poison in the spikes probably had a blood thinner in it to make it's victims bleed out, and there was no antidote for the poison due to it being so new, the were working on it just hadn't found the cure yet.

Ginny sighed, with tears in her eyes and looked to Hermione and said helplessly, "We did everything we could; I don't know what else to try."

Hermione who had tears of her own in her eyes said, "I III don't know, this dragon is new here and we really don't know how that poison works, so I don't know what to try."

Ginny's head shot up and said, "DRAGON!"

Hermione not catching on said, "Yeah you were there it hit him…….oh KATHLEEN."

Ginny nodded and headed for the door saying, "Stay right here I'm be back with help."

With that Ginny was out the door right past Harry and Ron who were pacing by the door, she ran down the hall to the fireplace, dropped to her knees and yelled, "THE BURROW."

Mean while at the burrow Kathleen was spending the night again, it seemed she was doing a lot of that lately. Kathleen would spend her nights talking to Mrs. Weasley about everything, even her family that died in America, how she missed Ginny and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley would sit there listening to her and sharing her own feeling about how she worried constantly about her family, and how lonely she got during the day when no one was here. Kathleen understood her and Mrs. Weasley understood Kathleen.

This night was no different the were sitting on the couch, Mrs. Weasley in her house coat, and Kathleen in her white, silk night gown, Mrs. Weasley was brushing Kathleen's hair, it seemed Mrs. Weasley was the same as her daughter, playing with Kathleen's hair relaxed her, they just couldn't sleep tonight so they had met down stairs, And started to talk.

Mrs. Weasley had taken out the braid and was combing out the knots while they talked about the family and how Alicia and Angelina were making progress in their pregnancies, when they heard the sound of the floo.

Being about 2 in the morning they thought it was the girls telling Kathleen they were ready but when they got to the fire place they seen Ginny tears running down her face.

"What happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked but somehow already knowing.

"Their was an accident tonight, Charlie was attacked by a new breed of dragon and we can't heal him." But that was all she got out as Kathleen walked over and said, "I'm coming through."

"I'll go get your father and we'll be there shortly." Mrs. Weasley stated while heading up the stairs.

Kathleen stepped through the fire and hugged Ginny, and said, "Where is he?"

"This way." Ginny said while running down the hall Kathleen right behind her, The boys not far behind, still trying to figure out what was going on but all they got was a, "Don't worry Kathleen can take care of it." Hermione told them then shut the door behind her.

When Kathleen was in the room the sight before her made her physically sick, Her love was laying on the bed cut all over him, and two big gashes, one on his head the other on his abdomen.

Kathleen took a shaky breath and said, "You've tried everything." At the girls' nod. Kathleen sighed she may be a dragon healer and a strong one but she knew Charlie was dieing and fast, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she could save the only man she had ever loved.

Tears started to come to her eyes, she thought fast of someway, ANY way, she could save him, then it hit her there was an ancient spell she could do but she needed the 'GOD OF ALL DRAGONS, Draconious himself, it was dangerous the spell and calling upon Draconious. But she would do it for him.

Kathleen turned to Ginny and Hermione and said, "I am going to call upon Draconious, it will be dangerous, but I need his help with the spell, do you want to stay or leave?"

"We're staying." Hermione and Ginny said determination shining in their eyes.

"Very well but when I began do not interrupt, I will not hurt Charlie I can promise you that, but if you interrupt the ceremony it could kill him and me, do you understand." Kathleen told them seriously, but both girls just nodded and locked the door, putting silencing charms on the room.

Kathleen nodded to them and stepped up to the side of Charlie's bed, she closed her eyes and started to talk in another language Hermione and Ginny had never heard before.

She was saying:

"I call upon The Great One, I call upon The Lord of all Dragons, and I call upon you Draconious."

"I call upon thee for thy Great power, I call upon thee for thy Infinite Wisdom, I call upon thee for thy Vast Knowledge, and I call upon thee for thy Astonishing Guidance."

"And lastly I call upon thee for thy help, please come to me as I call upon you as your servant."

Ginny and Hermione watched Kathleen stood with her eyes closed while she chanted. Then something happened that had both girls watching in awe as a bright blue flaming ball the size of a hippogriff came down through the ceiling and stood on the other side of the bed, the light was to bright to make out a shape.

As it landing and seemed to float, Kathleen opened her eyes and seen the bright light but she didn't back down, and then it spoke in a deep baritone and in the same tongue that Kathleen had use earlier and said, "Who is it that calls upon my power, who is it that calls upon my wisdom, who is it that calls upon my knowledge, who is it that calls upon my guidance, and who is it that calls upon me for help, and why?"

The voice could be none other that Draconious himself.

"It was I who called upon you, Great One, I am your servant and I need your help, I want to perform a healing spell but can not do so with out you." Kathleen bowed

"I see and what spell is it?" He asked.

"**_Mens mentis corpus corporis pectus animus debeo infinitas infinitio."_ Kathleen told him confidently. **

**"Ah yes, I see why you have called upon me then …And I trust you know the …terms and consequences of said spell." Draconious asked her hesitantly.**

**"I do." Kathleen replied boldly. **

**"So be it, I give you my knowledge, wisdom, guidance, and power ….. We must join now to start the spell..." He said.**

**Kathleen nodded and closed her eyes.**

**Hermione and Ginny watched from across the room and the Blue ball of fire shot into Kathleen, the force of it should have knocked her across the room but Kathleen held her ground. **

**All at once as Kathleen and Draconious's power united Kathleen burst into blue flames, white light shooting from her, her hair whipping around her wildly as being blown by an unknown breeze but there was none. The fire did not hurt her but seemed to give her energy. Finally Kathleen opened her eyes which smoldered with the same blue flame, as she breathed; smoke came from her mouth and nose. **

**The girls were going to interrupt due to Kathleen's safety but her words rang in their head, it could kill them, which caused the girls to back up against the wall.**

**Kathleen looked down at Charlie and smiled lovingly and said, "For you my love." Then looked up to the ceiling and started chanting in the strange language, but her voice was joined to Draconious as the spoke the same, "I have come to heal this man before me." **

**As she said this she waved her hand closely over Charlie's body but didn't touch him. **

**"I have called upon Draconious for his help and he has agreed, I will now perform the ancient spell that will save my loves life." Kathleen continued. **

**"The sacred healing spell of, _Mens mentis corpus corporis pectus animus debeo infinitas infinitio."_**

**Kathleen then looked to Charlie and said, "I shall bind myself to him."**

**"I bound my mind, my body, my heart and my soul to him and only him."**

**"I shall only belong to him and no other man until my dying day, and I shall go on in the after life still loving him."**

**"I love him with every fiber of my being, and I will heal him."**

**Kathleen waved her arm over Charlie's body again but this time something happened, the blood that was covering him was all removed from his body, the poison leaked out of his body and onto the floor below. **

**The last of the poison was finally drained from Charlie's body. Across the room Hermione and Ginny watched stunned as Kathleen bent her body down to Charlie's stomach and gently blew blue fire across his abdomen. They watched as the wound started to close up leaving a faint mark.**

**Kathleen then stood up and walked to his head and did the same, blew gently and it was closed with no mark as all. Kathleen hesitated a little at the next part but did it anyway. Kathleen bent down to Charlie's mouth and gently opened it and blew the fire into his body to heal the organs and arteries that were injured, making his body glow.**

**Once she was done she stood up and said with one voice, "Thank you Draconious, I shall be forever grateful." Kathleen said a single tear running down her cheek.**

**Kathleen's fire dimmed as did her eyes, as Draconious said, "You are most welcome my dear, but you have the gift inside you to do this yourself, you are quiet powerful, and you only are doing what you were born to do."**

**Kathleen nodded but stayed silent looking as Charlie resting peacefully.**

**Draconious spoke up again saying, "He is a very lucky mortal man to have such a woman who loves him so much, that would give him this great gift." Kathleen just nodded again tears leaving her eyes.**

**Draconious still in Kathleen's body but his voice said looking over at Hermione and Ginny, "I must leave you now, but your friends I trust will take care of you?"**

**Kathleen nodded and stood up straight and said, "I'm ready when you are."**

**Kathleen felt Draconious whisper in her head, "Don't worry my child thing will work out."**

**With that the Ball of flame left Kathleen's body and returned out of the ceiling for whence it came.**

** Kathleen stumbled and fell on to the side of Charlie's bed, gasping for air and looked to Ginny and Hermione and said, "He'll be alright now."**

**Ginny and Hermione gasped them selves but due to the fact that Kathleen had blood coming from her eyes, nose, and mouth. **

**Kathleen went to stand up straight but fell back against the wall behind her, slumping to down to the floor, blood streaking down her face. **

**Ginny and Hermione ran to her. Ginny of course asked her, "Are you all right, we didn't want you to do that to almost kill your self, did you know that would happen?"**

**Kathleen looked to Ginny and Hermione and said, "Yes I knew there was a chance I would not make it but I had to do it."**

**"Why?" Ginny asked but Hermione answered for her, "Because she loves him and would give her own life for him." Tears leaking out of Hermione's eyes as Kathleen nodded.**

**"I need to rest." Kathleen said sleepily.**

**Hermione and Ginny nodded helping Kathleen to stand but was too weak to even stand so Ginny and Hermione each grabbed one of her arms and put it around their shoulders, so that they were supporting all of her weight, as Kathleen's head hung limply forward they headed out of the room to take care of Kathleen, and try to explain to the Weasley's how Charlie just came back from deaths door, with out telling Kathleen's secret.**

**Notes: The romance comes next I promise…….Thanks to all who reviewed **

**yummy food**

**Whitekisses**

**husker51**

**pettybureacrat**

**Supermal**

**sumeR's Girl**

**Writeforonce**

**Mei fa-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Sorry guys I know it's been a long time since I updated but I just had surgery done and am now just getting a little better still in pain but not as much….also I just wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed you guys RULE!!!! With that being said here is the story. Again I am sorry for the wait.

I do not own any of the characters in this story only Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 11

OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM (when Kathleen and Ginny entered Charlie's room.)

As Ginny and Kathleen entered the room where Charlie was being kept, Harry and Ron were waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come through.

"Mum was getting dad so they should be through any minute." Ron said looking anxiously at the fire place.

"It's ok they'll be here soon." Harry said reassuringly but he also was looking a little apprehensive. Harry looked around a little bit then said, "I'll just go let the rest of the family know, you stay here and wait for mum and dad, then we'll meet in front of Charlie's room." Ron just nodded still staring at the fire place.

Harry looked at Ron's worried face and said, "You gonna be ok bro?"

Ron looked up briefly and nodded then went back to staring at the fireplace.

Harry took one last look at Ron and sighed, then went down the hall to the other waiting area to floo call the rest of the family.

Ron waiting another 10 minutes before the fire place glowed green and Mrs. Weasley stepped through with Mr. Weasley right behind her.

Mrs. Weasley looked up to see Ron standing there looking paler than normal. She then walked up to him hugging him tightly, to which he returned with the same amount of strength, and whispered, "What happened?"

Ron sighed and pulled back saying, "I don't know mum, we were being careful. It's just I think she had it in for Charlie ever since we brought her here, she is the one we came back early for, remember." At Mrs. Weasley's nod he continued, " Well when she arrived she came with an infant that was sick and still is with some contagious disease so we had to separate her from the infant and Charlie was the one that took her from the baby and every since them she has been trying to break her restraints and get loose if she even gets sight of Charlie, well tonight she succeeded and got loose and was rampaging, tearing down other pens and tents, any thing she could get a hold of to destroy she did, she when the alarms went off we met Charlie and decided the best plan would be for Harry, me and a few others to trap her in a corner while Charlie got the enchanted cage open and ready right behind her, well I guess she heard him and turned, when she did she hit him in the head first sending him a good 50 feet away, at that point we had got some of the restraints on her but not before she hit him with her tail, in the his stomach sending him an additional 150 feet away, we finally got her restrained but Charlie was already injured, sorry mum me and Harry tried to get to him after we restrained her but…….I guess it wasn't enough." Ron finished with tears in his eyes.

Molly and Arthur were listening to the account of their second eldest sons' accident with horror on their faces, but as Molly seen Ron's face with tears leaking from his eyes, she went and grabbed him into a hug again and said, "Don't you dare blame your self for this it was not your fault, I'm sure he will be ok, it's just a head would and probably broken bones, and bruised stomach."

At this Ron cried harder and hugged her tighter and said in between sobs, "Mum that's not all, the tail had poisons spikes on it and we don't have an anti-dote for it yet, it a mixed bred."

Molly look to Arthur, her eyes filled with tears. Arthur came over to his wife and youngest son and hugged them saying, "Don't worry he'll be ok, he's in good hands now."

Molly could only nod as she cried holding on to Ron.

It took about 10 minutes to calm Molly and Ron down but once he did he asked Ron, "Where is Harry at, was he hurt also."

Molly's head shot up but Ron quickly calmed her down by saying, "No! No Harry is fine; he just went down the hall to call the family and then said he would meet up in front of Charlie's room."

Molly looked relieved and said, "Well let's go meet them and fill them in."

Arthur and Ron nodded following Molly out of the room and down the hall to where all of the Weasley's stood.

Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Harry were all standing out side of the room looking distressed and anxious.

Harry looked up to at Molly, Arthur, and Ron coming down the hall and said to the others, "Here they come."

Bill was the first to come to his mother and said, "Harry already filled us in, he'll be ok mum, Ginny and Hermione are in there and I know they will do everything in their power to heal him."

Molly nodded as Fleur, Fred, George took turns hugging and reassuring her.

When it was Angelina and Alicia came to hug her they looked very exhausted and worn out.

Mrs. Weasley took one look at the girls and said, "What are you two doing here, Kathleen said you were to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancies, and this does not look like bed rest to me."

Angelina smiled jadedly at her and said, "We just wanted to make sure Charlie was ok," As Alicia nodded while leaning up against Fred.

Molly sighed and said "Well lets get you two sitting down we don't need you both going into labor when your healer is in there." Mrs. Weasley pointed to Charlie's room.

"What? Why is Kathleen in there?" Bill said

"Ginny called for her help." Mrs. Weasley stated.

Bill just nodded looking wearily and hugged his wife.

"Well come on lets go to the waiting area because that is all we can do now." Mrs. Weasley told her family and led them down the hall.

BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME

Ginny and Hermione exited the room to an empty hallway. At least they didn't have to explain something they couldn't right now.

Ginny and Hermione carried, the now unconscious, Kathleen down the hall to the next room and laid her down on the bed.

Ginny looked down at Kathleen with many thoughts running through her mind. One was, "I just can't believe she would risk her life to do that." While she played with her hair, staring at her blood stained face while Hermione conjured 2 washcloths and a basin full of warm water.

Hermione took one wash cloth while Ginny took the other and together they cleaned the blood off of the face of their angel, which she was to them, their angel.

They sat in silence for a while, cleaning the now drying blood, with their own thoughts plaguing their minds.

Hermione looked down at Kathleen's slumbering body and couldn't help but wonder at this woman. She risked her life to save this man she fell in love with, but didn't know if he loved her back but still risked her life, she gave up the only family she had ever known for 5 years, well not gave up but pretty close to it by transferring them to Romania, she worked as a healer, stayed with Molly, saved Fleur and Daniel, and so much more. She gave so much but asked for nothing in return.

That is when Hermione really started to think, she risked her life to save him with an spell, that required Draconious', this spell almost killed her but the kicker was what did it do.

While Hermione sat and pondered this Ginny had finished cleaning off Kathleen's face and was gently stoking her hair.

Ginny looked down at Kathleen and smiled, she was sleeping peacefully.

Ginny had missed Kathleen greatly. She knew Kathleen loved her brother, but she did not know that she had loved him this much by performing a spell that she knew could have killed her, but she would have willingly gave her life for him and that made Ginny indebted to her and depressed.

Ginny sighed and looked to Hermione and said, "We have to do something for her, she transferred us here so we could be with the ones we love, in the processes leaving her all alone, and then she does this for Charlie." Ginny gestured to Kathleen's sleeping body.

Hermione nodded her head and said, "I know I want Kathleen to be happy and be with Charlie but does he return her feelings." She said looking sadly at Kathleen.

At this Ginny stood up looking furious and said, "I don't really give a rat's ass, after she did this for him, he damn well better feel something."

Hermione gave Ginny a look and was going to say something but Kathleen stirred a bit, and in a flash both girls were on either side of Kathleen checking her vitals, and taking her hands, but Kathleen just shifted once more then went back to sleep.

Hermione sighed and said in a quieter tone than Ginny had used, "Well I think to find out if Charlie shares Kathleen's feelings would be to ask Harry and Ron."

Ginny nodded and but remained silent for a few minutes.

Then Ginny broke the silence by asking Hermione the very same question that Hermione had asked herself while she looked at Kathleen with a curious expression on her face, "What kind of spell was that anyway, that would have this effect on her, to drain her of all her energy and strength." Ginny looked back at Hermione who just shrugged and said, "I don't know but whatever it was it was powerful, but I think the better question would be what did it do?" Hermione looked up at Ginny. Ginny looked to Kathleen then back at Hermione and could only shake her head.

The girls remained silent but then Hermione said, "We should probably go tell the family that Charlie is ok, but I don't know how to with out telling them all of it."

Ginny shook her head and said, "We will just tell them that he is ok but nothing more, they will just have to wait till Kathleen wakes up because I don't know about you but I don't know how to even start to explaining what happened back there."

Hermione could only nod.

Ginny looked down at Kathleen one last time, leaned down and kissed her head then stood and walked to the door with Hermione right behind her.

Once out side of the room Ginny took a shaky breath and leaned against the door, closing her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. Hermione pulled Ginny up and hugged her and said, "Its ok now Gin their both fine, it's all over now their fine."

Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione to her tighter, they stood like that for a minute before Ginny pulled back and said, "Let's get this over with."

With that both girls walked down to the waiting room to find everyone silent.

Fleur sat in a chair with Bill pulled close to her, his head resting on her shoulder and gently stoking his face.

Angelina and George were sitting on a loveseat in the corner. Angelina was propped up against George half asleep with him gently rubbing her stomach.

Alicia and Fred sat in the other loveseat but Fred's head was on her belly, as she stroked his hair, her head leaning against the wall.

Harry and Ron were in a corner both were leaning forward their elbows resting on their knees and their heads in the hands.

Molly and Arthur were sitting on a large couch, Molly was leaning into her husband, her head was on his chest, Arthur sat there with his arm around her, every once in a while he would lean down and kiss her head.

Ginny and Hermione looked to all the couples and smiled softly.

The girls stepped into the room and cleared their throats.

At the noise everyone looked up and jumped up and ran to the girls bombarding them with questions, "How is he?" "What's going on?" "Where is he" "Is he alright"

Ginny held up her hand to silence every once and said, "Charlie is doing just fine, he is completely healed, and is resting you may see him if you want to."

Ron was the first to speak up, "What!! How is he ok, what about the poison?"

"Kathleen has healed him, he's ok now." Hermione said while walking over to him and hugging him, when she pulled back she gentle pushed her lips to his.

Ron nodded but then Mrs. Weasley said, "Where is Kathleen?"

Ginny pulled away from Harry's embrace and said, "She is indisposed at the moment." Looking a little nervous.

"Ginny what's going on?" Harry asked her quietly.

"Nothing I can explain to you, I'm sorry, when Kathleen is um……ready she will tell you, that is all I can say." Ginny replied to everyone but before any one could say anything she continued, "Why don't you all go see Charlie he should wake up soon."

Arthur nodded and said, "Come on, let's go check on him."

So Arthur, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Bill and Fleur all walked down the hall to see Charlie, leaving Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Molly.

Harry was hugging Ginny to him tightly, "I love you Ginny." He whispered to her hair, she responded to him by pulling back and kissing him passionately.

Hermione and Ron were just holding on to one another, Hermione was snuggling in to his chest with his arms wrapped around her gently.

Molly observed the sight before her and had to agree with Kathleen, their love would be eternal. She sighed and said, "Boys could I have a moment with the girls please?"

Ron and Harry pulled back and looked to Molly then to their respective girls at their nod they said, "Sure we'll just go check on Charlie." They gave the girls one last kiss and slipped out of the room.

Molly went over to them and hugged them, "Thank you girls for saving Charlie."

"Well mum we didn't do anything, we tried but his body was not responding to anything we tried he was literally dieing right before our eyes, but Kathleen was able to save him, you should have seen it mum it was incredible." Hermione said looking to her mother.

"Yeah, but mum you should know something, you know Kathleen loves Charlie right?" Ginny asked her mother as Molly nodded she continued, "Well the spell she performed we don't know what it did but we do know that Kathleen knew when she performed it that she may not have lived through it."

Molly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and sat down blindly on the couch.

Molly was quiet for a few minutes then said, "You mean to tell me that she willingly would have died for him?"

As Ginny and Hermione nodded Molly jumped up and said, "Oh that girl where is she?"

"Well that's another thing after she did the spell she fell on the floor and was so weak she couldn't stand, she said she needed rest so we picked her up but she passed out as we carried her to the next room beside Charlie, where she is still asleep." Hermione said looking at Molly's shocked face.

"Is she ok now?" Molly said think about the girl who had became her 3rd daughter.

"Yeah she's sleeping now but if you want to check on Charlie then go to see her that's ok." Ginny said smiling gently at her mother.

Molly nodded and stood but as she did so Mr. Stone walked in and stopped upon seeing Ginny and Hermione.

"Finally I found you how is Charlie doing?" Kevin said looking glum.

"He's fine, resting actually." Hermione said

Mr. Stone looked shocked to say the least and stuttered out, "HOW?"

"Why does everyone keep asking how can't you just be happy he is ok?" Ginny replied a little agitated.

"Don't get me wrong I am relieved that he is ok but I am baffled to say the least, that poison should have killed him." Kevin explained to her.

"Yes well, we had some help we called in our friend." Ginny said.

"Oh and who was that?" Kevin said looking interested.

"Sorry but I can't…" Ginny started to say but was interrupted by Harry coming in saying, "He's waking up!!!"

With that all four people went running down the hall and to Charlie's room, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the bed and stopped by the side seeing him twitch a little, then he moaned and opened his eyes.

Hermione was checking his vitals while Ginny smiled down at him and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Charlie moaned a little and replied like a heard of hippogriffs ran me over, then was sat on by a dragon."

This made everyone laugh a little.

Hermione smile and looked to Ginny and said, "Every thing is normal."

Charlie looked to Hermione and said, "I shouldn't be normal?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked to Ginny. Ginny replied by saying, "No I would think not considering the extent of your injuries, you should be dead with all the poison that was running through your body from the dragon's spikes."

Charlie looked at Ginny shock evident on her face as he asked, "Why am I not dead then?"

Hermione sighed and said, "We can only tell you that Kathleen healed you nothing more."

Charlie looked at Hermione in surprise. Kathleen had saved him, the woman that had been plaguing his dreams from weeks, ever since the day he met her, the woman he loved had saved him.

Before Charlie could say anything more Ginny said, "It's time for you to rest, I have to check on something but I want you to go to sleep, understand."

Charlie could only nod he was still trying to process the information Hermione had just told him.

Ginny went to the cupboard and pulled out a vile of Sleeping potion, the walked back to Charlie and made him drink it.

"Goodnight Charlie when you wake up we will talk, I promise." Ginny said then left the room with Hermione to wait in the hall while the family said, goodbye and that they would come by once everyone had some sleep.

Arthur walked out with Molly, followed by Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, then Bill and Fleur, and lastly Harry and Ron.

Once everyone was in the hall Fred said, "George and I are taking the girls back home to get some rest, then we have to go to the shop we'll be back tonight to check on him." With that said they headed down the hall and to the floo.

Next were Fleur and Bill, who said, "Yeah we have to get home to the kids, Fleur's mother is watching them so I think we better relieve her, we'll come back tonight also." With that he hugged and kissed his mother and sisters as Fleur hugged everyone and left down the hall.

Arthur looked to his wife and said, "We should probably get home, I have to go to work soon."

"You go ahead dear, I would like to stay here today just come here after work." Molly said kissing him and sending him off.

Harry and Ron said, "We have to go check on the mother dragon and make sure her restraints are still holding but we'll be back in a little bit."

Harry went and kissed Ginny lovingly and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny responded hugging him tightly.

Ron kissed Hermione and then whispered, "Love you."

"Love you" Hermione said kissing him nose, as he smiled.

Then the boys headed outside to the dragon pens.

Molly looked to the girls and said, "Well let's go check on Kathleen."

Ginny and Hermione nodded and walked down the hall to the next door but when they opened it, what they saw surprised them all. Kathleen was sitting up slightly in bed with her eyes open looking exhausted. Ginny and Hermione rushed in with Molly right behind them.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione said hugging her.

"A little weak but I'm ok for now." Kathleen said in a cracked voice.

Molly handed her a glass and helped her sip from it, Kathleen smiled gratefully at her and lay back against the pillows.

"Are you sure you're ok, you gave us quiet a scare back there." Ginny said hugging her.

Kathleen nodded and said, "How is he?" Looking back and forth between the two girls.

But it was Molly who answered, "He is doing just fine he said he's a little sore but he's fine, thanks to you."

Kathleen let out a breath and looked relieved.

"Yes, he's fine but I just have one question, well actually a lot but let's start with this one, What would possess you to almost kill your self with this spell?" Molly asked Kathleen.

Kathleen looked to the woman that had became her second mother and replied with out hesitation, "Because I love him, and I would do anything for him."

"Oh dear, I know you love him, but what exactly did this spell require you to do to almost kill you." Molly stated

Kathleen sighed she knew this was coming, she looked up to the faces of her family and said, "Well I think you all better sit down because I don't know how your going to react to this but the spell that I performed was "**_Mens mentis corpus corporis pectus animus debeo infinitas infinitio."_**

Kathleen took a deep breath and continued, "It means Mind, Body, Heart, Soul bound to eternity."

Notes: oh sorry getting a little tired I am going to go to bed, but I will continue ASAP if I get some reviews. Thanks to all who did review though.

pettybureaucrat

Whitekisses

Mei fa-chan

Ann Blythe

tubby2008

bobbyandrogue

thegingercat

AMulata

Husker51

supermal

sumeR's Girl

writeforonce

stickmonkey89

sanitydestroyer

yummyfood

MeaghanPotter

Appacio

HARRY-GINNY-LOVE787


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the characters in this story expect for Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 12

What was happening last in our story:

"_Oh dear, I know you love him, but what exactly did this spell require you to do to almost kill you." Molly stated _

_Kathleen sighed she knew this was coming, she looked up to the faces of her family and said, "Well I think you all better sit down because I don't know how your going to react to this but the spell that I performed was "_**_Mens mentis corpus corporis pectus animus debeo infinitas infinitio."_**

_Kathleen took a deep breath and continued, "It means Mind, Body, Heart, Soul bound to eternity."_

And now on to the story!!

At first Ginny, Hermione, and Molly all just looked like Kathleen had three heads. But then they started to work it through. Ginny was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean 'bound', is it like a wizard wedding how they bind the magic and souls of two people, like that kind of bound?" Ginny asked trying to make sense of it.

Kathleen sighed, looked to her family and tried to explain this complicated situation said, "Yeah sort of, I mean when I bound myself to him, I bound my soul to him but in doing so I now share some of my power with him now, so yeah I guess in a way, it's like a wizard wedding."

"Wait, wait, wait, and just hold on one minute." Hermione said standing and pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she looked directly in to Kathleen's and said, "Do you mean to tell us that when you performed the spell you knowingly performed a sort of marriage to Charlie and in the process gave him some of you dragon healing abilities?"

"Well no not a marriage to Charlie, he is not bound to me in any way, but I am to him, so it is not like a wizard wedding because if it was he would be bound to me. "Kathleen tried to explain, while looking at all the occupants in the room.

"Ok now I'm a little confused………. huh????" Ginny said looking perplexed while she made a face.

Kathleen laughed a little at this then grimaced; it still hurt to breath a little.

Hermione being Hermione caught on right away and said looking shocked to say the least, her eyes were as big as saucers as she said, "You do know that means right?"

Kathleen looked to Hermione with confident eyes and nodded while saying in a quiet voice, "Yes, I know what that means."

Meanwhile ginny who was looking back and forth during the exchange, with a confused face said, "Good now that you two know mind filling me in?" Looking at both of them and getting a little mad at being left out.

Hermione looked at Ginny and shook her head and said, "You really are related to Ron." Hermione sighed and tried to explain the best way she could, "It means that Kathleen did a sort of one way marriage to Charlie, where she is bound to him and can marry no other while Charlie who is not bound can marry who ever he wants and on top of that she is currently sharing some of her dragon healer powers with him, did I get everything right so far?"

Hermione asked looking to Kathleen who nodded and said, "Yeah that about covers it."

Ginny just stood there with her mouth hanging open, just staring at Kathleen like she had just told her that she was the Easter bunny, before she snapped it shut and proceeded to yell, "WHAT!!!!"

Hermione held up her hand to silence Ginny and said looking serious, "Not now Ginny, we had a little bit of a problem here other that this."

Ginny looked Hermione square in the eye and said, "How could you possible say that this is not a problem, she just performed some spell to make her bound to Charlie till the day she dies, and you don't call that a problem?"

While Ginny and Hermione were arguing, Mrs. Weasley sat in the corner listening and taking it all in with a thoughtful expression on her face.

She had learned in 2 weeks time of being with Kathleen, ever since she had sent the girls here to be with their significant other. They had spent a lot of time together. Kathleen would go to work and come home to the burrow and spend the night, and the two would talk for hours about everything: Bill and Fleur's life and how much love and devotion they show to each other, Fred and George's joke shop and pranks, Molly's fears about how she thought her kids would all leave her and not want to come and visit, Molly told her all of her fears and worries, while Kathleen would listen and in return tell Molly all about her fears and insecurities.

Her fear was that Ginny and Hermione would forget all about her and leave her all alone. Kathleen would tell her how much she missed them, how they just used to hang out and talk about every thing and how much she missed just spending time with them. She would tell her how she really did love Charlie but there was no chance that some one like him would want some one like her.

In that short amount of time Molly really got to know Kathleen and together they had formed a strong bond, one of mother and daughter. Molly had come to think of Kathleen of her third daughter, and she understood that she loved Charlie and told her to tell him how she felt but Kathleen would only shake her head and go up stairs to Charlie's old room to sit for a little bit. Molly had learned about the type of person Kathleen was. She loved, caring, great with kids, honest, dependable, loved to help out, she would sit with Mr. Weasley for hours and talk to him about muggle technology since she lived in the muggle world till she was old enough to go to school, she was always worried about others wellbeing instead of her own. She was a great person.

Molly looked across the room to Kathleen whose eyes were filled with tears. Molly instantly was at her side and hugged her telling her everything was ok, at this Kathleen just cried harder. Molly sat and rocked her back and forth trying to sooth the girl enough to get one coherent word out of her while she glared at Ginny and Hermione who had stopped fighting at the sound of Kathleen's sobs.

Hermione instantly felt bad as did Ginny, and went over to Kathleen's bed side and sat down.

As Kathleen calmed down a bit Molly pulled back and smiled tenderly at her while wiping away her tears. Kathleen smiled sadly at Molly and took a deep breath.

Ginny was the first to speak, "I'm sorry if we upset you hon, you just gave us a bit of a shock." While she hugged her closely.

"Yeah sorry it's just you know me and my big mouth, I didn't mean to say about having another problem but it is a bit of one." Hermione told her while hugging her tighter.

Kathleen just nodded but Molly spoke up and said in an irritated voice, "Yeah what was this problem you were talking about?"

"Well other that this spell can not be reversed, It was what do we tell Charlie when he wakes up and is aloud to go back to work and starts to talk to dragons or heal them or something to that effect, we have to tell him something." Hermione reasoned while looking uneasily at Kathleen who had her head resting against Molly's shoulder, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"Well I can see where that is a bit of a problem." Molly sighed and looked to Kathleen who still had her head bend down. "Dear, what do you want us to do or tell him, it's up to you?" Molly said while stoking her hair soothingly.

Kathleen looked up at Molly who had an apprehensive look on her face, then looked to Hermione and Ginny who looked just as nervous. Kathleen sighed and said, "You can tell him that when he was hit by the dragon something happened to make him able to connect with other dragons, and he is now able to heal little things wrong with the dragons but I DO NOT want you tell him ANYTHING about me, not how I healed him and most definitely nothing pertaining to or about the spell, I do not want his pity. And you are only to tell him about the dragon ability AFTER he finds out about it himself, when he comes to you, which you know he will, pretend to run test and then tell him the story but nothing about me, UNDERSTOOD." Kathleen finished looking at Ginny and Hermione. When she did she seen the guilt on their faces and somehow already knew what happened but she asked anyway. "What happened?" Kathleen asked half afraid and half already knowing the answer.

"Well, Charlie woke up not long ago and when he did we all went to see him, we asked how he was doing he said a little sore but fine and then Hermione said his test results were fine and he was in healthy condition, at this he asked why he shouldn't be and we told him about the accident and I told him that you healed him." Ginny finished looking remorsefully at Kathleen.

Kathleen looked to Hermione and said, "That's all you told him then?" Hermione nodded.

Kathleen let out a breath, nodded and said while looking at Hermione and Ginny, "Fine but I want him to know NOTHING ELSE." As they just nodded, Kathleen sighed and felt very weary but she needed to get out, so she said, "Thank you all for being here for me but I need to go." Trying to get up out of the bed but was being held there by 6 arms.

"Oh no you don't you are going to stay right there, it's around 10:00 and you need to eat something to get your strength up and I would like to take some test to make sure your ok." Hermione said as Kathleen finally gave up and lay back down on the bed looking very much drained.

Ginny nodded and said, "I'll go get you something to eat, you just need to rest right now." Ginny hugged her gently and walked to the door.

"Well I have to go check in on Charlie but I will be back, I promise." Hermione said hugging Kathleen and whispering, "Sorry" in her ear then stood up and walked out the door.

Once they were alone, Molly looked down at Kathleen who was laying there looking as fragile as a new born, with her eyes closed. Molly took that moment to just look at Kathleen, she was a very beautiful, long blonde hair spread out on the pillow around her looking like a halo, long eyelashes that rested on her cheeks as she closed her eyes, and if one were to look behind her eye lids would the most intriguing set of bluish-green eyes she had ever seen, and behind those eyes rested a soul of pure gold, a soul that was now bound to her son who would never know anything about how this wonderful woman willingly risk her life to save him and who loved him so completely it was incomprehensive.

Molly sighed and started to get up but was stopped by Kathleen's weak voice saying, "Wait, please."

Molly sat back down on the edge of the bed, looking into Kathleen's uncertain face and taking her hand in her own.

Kathleen looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed saying, "Are you upset with me." Then looked up to see Molly's face change from questioning to shock.

"Of course I not upset with you what would ever give you that idea?" Molly asked her.

"Well Ginny and Hermione seemed to freak out a bit, so I thought you would too. Molly please understand why I did what I did. I know it was dangerous and there is no way to reversed anything that was performed in the spell but I want you to know that if I had to do it all over again, I would still do the spell, I love Charlie very much and would do anything for him and give him anything, he already had my heart, body, mind, and soul all I did was make it final." Kathleen explained smiling through her teary eyes down at their intertwined hands.

Molly gently took her hand away from Kathleen's causing her to look up. Molly took Kathleen's face into her hands, looking into her eyes and said, "I understand why you did it, I understand completely I too would do the same for Arthur if I was in your situation, but I wish you would reconsider telling him at least how you feel about him, if not about the spell. But I do understand why you don't want to tell him about that, because you feel that if you did he would feel like he had to be with you since you are bound to him, but you don't want him to love you out of pity but because he loves you for you. But I think he already does." Molly finished and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Kathleen smiled at Molly with tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you for understanding and always being there for me through all of this, and treating me like one of your own it means a lot to me."

Molly hugged her tightly and replied, "I will always be here for you and to me you are my daughter, so I will always be here whenever you need me but right now I think you need to rest." Molly told her while pulling back and smiling gently.

When they pulled apart both had tears in their eyes. Kathleen nodded unable to talk and lay back down on the bed.

Molly gave her one final kiss on the head and stood, "I want you to rest now, Ginny will bring in your lunch in a little bit, and the rest of the family will be showing up soon so you better get some rest." Molly told her while heading to the door. Kathleen nodded tiredly and yawned while settling into her bed and closed her eyes.

Molly smile gently at her and left the room to find Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione was just exiting Charlie's room when Molly came upon her.

"How is he doing?" Molly asked Hermione.

"He's fine; he's still sleeping though he will probably wake up tonight sometime, due to the fact that we gave him a strong sleeping potion that is especially used for healing." Hermione said to Molly as they headed down to the little kitchenette where Ginny was preparing Kathleen's food.

Ginny was leaning on the counter with her head in her hands, when Molly and Hermione came in.

Molly went to her daughter seeing her in distress and pulled her into a comfort hug which only a mother can provide.

"SSSHHHHH, it's ok darling, everything is ok now, Charlie is fine and resting peacefully, Kathleen is doing just fine too, she just needs to rest a bit, she's a strong girl and she can pull through it." Molly said soothingly as she rocked her and stroked her hair gently as Ginny cried onto her shoulder.

Hermione nodded tears of her own in her eyes and tried to speak but her voice just crack so she cleared her throat and tried again, "Yeah she'll be fine Gin don't worry." But it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more that Ginny.

Ginny finally looked up at her mother, tears streaming down her face saying in a sad but serious tone, "I know she is strong in the body sense so she will pull through that but what about emotional, how can possibly live knowing she is bound to the only man she has ever loved and not be able to tell him everyday, to hold him or just be held by him, to never feel his kiss, or the gentle caress of his hand while they make love, how can she possibly make it through that, I don't know if she is strong enough mentally or emotionally to go the rest of her life knowing that I know I couldn't." Ginny finished this looking in to her mothers eyes whose were filled with the same concern and grief that were mirrored in her own.

Molly sighed and looked down at her daughter and said, "I know dear, I know I couldn't do it, but on a happier note I know that Charlie has feelings for her but Kathleen does not want him told anything and she refuses to tell him anything because she thinks that if he finds out she is bound to him that he will take pity on her which is not the case."

Both Hermione and Ginny's head shot up at the mention of Charlie's feeling for Kathleen. So after Molly finished talking Hermione asked her, "How do you know that Charlie likes Kathleen?"

Molly just chuckled, wiping her own tears from her face and replied, "Because dear a mother knows all."

Hermione and Ginny nodded and were even sadder than before knowing that Kathleen's love returned her feelings, they didn't know if they were as strong but it was something for them, but Kathleen didn't want to tell him fearing that he didn't, so they were left with feeling the depression at their sisters' unrequited love and were unable to help her as she had helped they both get together with their own men but they couldn't do the same due to Kathleen's insecurities.

Hermione sighed and said, "I want to help her, but I don't know how, and I know she won't let us."

Ginny nodded saying, "I know, she can be so insecure sometimes, I know even if we told her that Charlie returned her feelings she wouldn't believe us."

Hermione nodded but Molly spoke up, "I know Kathleen will not act on her feelings but what about if Charlie acted upon his, then she would have no reason to not tell him her own feelings, right." Molly finished looking at the girls who both were thinking it through.

"Well I guess but how are you going to get Charlie to do that with out telling him any thing more about Kathleen?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I have my ways dear don't worry about that, I will talk to Charlie when he wakes up." Molly replied smiling a little wider

Before either of the girls could respond, Harry and Ron came through the door.

"I thought I heard your voice." Harry told Ginny as he tenderly kissed her head and hugged her to him.

"Yeah, we were just got back from checking on the dragon and she is in her cage and surprisingly just laying there." Ron said hugging Hermione to him and kissing her head as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh good I'm glad you got everything under control but I just need to talk Kathleen her food and I will leave you all some alone time, oh before I go do you happen to have any of that healing potion for Kathleen that you gave Charlie, Hermione?" Molly finished putting some pudding on the tray and turning to her.

"Yes it's just in the cupboard beside her bed, but I don't think she needs it." Hermione said looking a little confused due to the fact that Kathleen was not a flight risk like Charlie was.

"Oh I think just a little bit in her juice would do her some good, don't worry she'll be fine with me you two go rest a little yourselves and I will take care of them." Molly said as she smiled to the happy couples and headed out the door and down the hall to Kathleen's room.

Everyone remained silent after Molly left.

Ginny and Harry were just holding on to one another, occasionally whispering 'I love you' back and forth, but just enjoying each others company as were Hermione and Ron.

Finally Ron broke the silence and said, "How is Kathleen doing?"

"Oh she's ok, just very weak at the moment." Hermione replied smiling sadly remembering the earlier conversation about Charlie's feelings, she decided to just ask the only two people who knew Charlie almost as good as himself.

"Um, Ron I have a question about Charlie and Kathleen, do you think he likes her?" Hermione asked hopefully looking into his eyes.

"Well first of all how do you mean like a friend?" Ron asked her.

Hermione shook her head and replied, "No more than a friend, do you think he loves her?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well he never told us himself, did he Harry?" Ron said grinning over at Harry who was smiling back at him and said, "No he didn't tell us himself per say, but when he talks in his sleep……well talking wouldn't be it, it's more like moaning in his sleep." Harry replied chuckling softly.

Ginny smacked Harry in the arm and said, "Be serious, he actually moans her name in his sleep?"

Harry rubbed his arm and said, "Well her name he moaned in his sleep while we were at the burrow but then when we came back, there was a couple of night he would say in a normal voice, 'I love you' then would mumble her name and that was it."

Ginny looked excitedly to Hermione who was just as excited and nodded pulling the boys down the hall to Kathleen's room to tell Molly and Kathleen this new development because maybe if Kathleen heard that Charlie had feeling for her from other people like Harry and Ron maybe just maybe she would believe them and hopefully would tell Charlie that she too in fact loved him also.

NOTES: sorry don't hate me but hey it's me and I like being mean…lol just kidding... any way if you like it please review and thanks to all that did review.

Supermal

IwasJK

AMulata

Mei fa-chan

pettybureaucrat

Whitekisses


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 13

As Ginny and Hermione ran down the hall, they were dragging Harry and Ron behind them who were trying to keep up with them but

were starting to trip more often than not.

After a minute of silent running and no explanation from Ginny or Hermione, Harry finally spoke up saying, "Ok, where are we going?"

While trying to regain some of his breathe back as they slowed a little but he was still greeted with silence. Harry looked over at Ron,

who at the same time, looked over at Harry. Ron shrugged and continued on down the hall struggling to keep up.

As they came closer to the room Harry and Ron knew to be Kathleen's, Molly was just stepping out of it, which made the only go a

little faster.

Molly had just closed the door to Kathleen's room to look up and to find; Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione standing before her all

looking a little out of breathe. Harry and Ron's faces showed their normal look of confusion but Hermione and Ginny's showed an

expression that could only be described as excitement.

"I thought you lot were getting some rest, but if your worried about Kathleen and Charlie, Don't worry I can handle them." Molly

reassured them while walking down the hall a bit.

"No it's not that mum, we know you can handle them, but we wanted to tell Kathleen something that Harry and Ron just informed us

on, and so then she can believe us." Ginny finished still a little excited by the news that Charlie returned Kathleen's feelings.

Molly stood there looking at Ginny then turned to Harry and Ron and said, "Ok what is this you just informed them of that has them so

excited that their acting like this." Molly finished looking to Hermione and Ginny who looked like Christmas, their birthdays had come

early.

Harry looked lover at the girls then back to Molly and said, "Well I'm not really sure, we were just talking about Charlie and then they

sort of squealed and started dragging us down the hall." Harry finished still looked confused.

"What about Charlie?" Molly inquired.

Ron answered this time, "Well they asked us if we thought Charlie liked Kathleen and we said he did and they asked us how we

knew." Ron said looking at his mother.

Molly nodded her head for his to go on and seen he looked a little embarrassed, as his ears had turned red.

"Well when we were at the burrow he would moan her name in his sleep every night and then when we came back here it continued

until about 3 nights ago something new happened, he moaned her name in his sleep again but this time it was followed with 'I love you

Kathleen'" Ron finished looking a little flustered at telling his mother his brothers erotic cries at night but she just nodded.

Before Molly had a chance to reply, Hermione had calmed herself enough to speak, "Yes, So that is why we were coming to Kathleen

so Harry and Ron could tell her about Charlie's feelings so she would believe them apposed to Ginny and I telling her where she would

just think we were just trying to make her feel better."

Hermione finished looking at Molly who had a thoughtful look on her face as she just nodded, opened her mouth as if to say something

but then snapped it shut and sighed. When she opened her again her voice was a little apprehensive, "Yes I suppose that might work

but………What if she thinks you two put these two," Here she pointed to Harry and Ron. "Up to it." Molly reasoned with them as

she looked back and forth between her daughters.

Hermione and Ginny were silent for a minute thinking about it and realizing Molly was right and Ginny stated as much.

Ginny sighed tiredly and said, "Yeah she would think that." Ginny shook her head at her friends' low self esteem, tears filling her

exhausted eyes but she pushed them back.

Harry seeing Ginny distress pulled her to him and hugged her, rubbing small circles on her back to try and soothe her, as Hermione

walked over to Ron and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest as he gently kissed her head and stroked her hair lightly.

As Harry and Ron tried to comfort Ginny and Hermione, Molly couldn't help but notice how strong their love was it was so pure it

was actually radiating off of them.

Molly sighed as she couldn't help but to think about Kathleen and how she wouldn't let anyone tell Charlie about the spell, or how she

had almost died just to try and save him. But she would never tell him because she was afraid of rejection and didn't want him to pity

her.

Molly thought Kathleen deserved some happiness; she deserved that and so much more. She had already lost so much in her life: the

loss of her parents, the loss of her grandmother who raised her from a child, the loss of her best friends and 'sisters', but she was not

going to lose her chance at happiness not if Molly had anything to do about it.

Molly cleared her throat which caused them to looked up, Molly smiled gently at the exhausted couples and said, "Ok I want you girls

to go with Harry and Ron to get some sleep, Kathleen is fine she is eating and will soon drink her juice and will be out for a while as I

put some of the Healing Sleep potion in it, and as for Charlie he is still sleeping and probably will be out most of the afternoon, which is

when the family is coming back so you will need all the rest you can get as I am sure Mr. Stone has not forgotten the events of this

morning and will be full of questions, so go off to bed now and I don't want to see any of you till afternoon." Molly told them in her

'this is the way it is and don't even think of aruging' tone.

"But mum what do we do for Kathleen, I want to make her happy but she won't let s and won't believe any of us, so where do we go

from here." Ginny finished looking wiped out.

"Don't worry dear; everything will all become clearer with some sleep, now go." Molly hugged her 'daughters' and 'sons' and

watched as they walked down the long hallway and turned to walk down the corridor that held the sleeping quarters.

Molly took a shaky breathe and leaned against the wall beside Charlie's door and closed her tear welling eyes.

The events of today came rushing back into her head in flashes: The early morning talk with Kathleen , the laughs they were sharing,

the frantic floo call , Ginny's face full of tears as her voice was full of panic, Kathleen's horror struck face that quickly turned to

determination as she stepped through the floo, her son's near death experience, Ginny and Hermione's worried faces, Kathleen's story

of how she almost gave her life for Charlie and would have, Kathleen's explanation of how the spell worked and what she bound to

Charlie, Kathleen telling Ginny and Hermione not to tell Charlie about the spell, Kathleen's tear stained face as she talked to Molly

alone in her room, Hermione and Ginny's grief and tear filled eyes and desperate voices asking how they could help and the

helplessness she felt through it all.

Molly opened her tear filled eyes and blinked furiously trying to see through the thick tears. She stood up and straightened her night

coat she still had on, a determined look on her face. Kathleen would be happy as would Charlie and she would personally see to it.

She looked down at her watch, 11:00, wouldn't be long now she thought. With that Molly walked in to Charlie's room to check on

him and wait for him to awake, Molly had some questions and that only Charlie could answer. So she sat down in the corner of the

room to wait, but the toll of the early morning adrenaline rush had got to her and she silently drifted off.

MEANWHILE IN THE SLEEPING QUARTERS:

Ginny sighed as she sat down on one of the two double beds that occupied the room, as she waited for Hermione to get out of the

bathroom, along with Harry and Ron who had to go across the hall.

Ginny leaned forward her head in her hands. She felt so tired everything had happened so fast today, she hoped that today was just a

nightmare and her brother had never been attacked and her 'sister' had never condemned herself to a life of no love. She hoped that

she would wake up and every thing would be fine.

But she knew it wasn't, Charlie really had been attacked and almost died, and Kathleen really did condemn herself to a life of no love

because she didn't and would never tell Charlie anything, which meant Kathleen would never get to feel the shock of electricity that ran

up and down your spine when kissed by the man she loved and knew loved her back, or how when he said, 'I love you' the powerful

range of emotions that would run through her body at three simple words, or when every time they would make love how one gentle

caress could speak more than any thousands of words and in that one touch you could tell exactly what he felt for you, the love,

tenderness, attraction, such intense emotions, but she would never get to know any of it.

Ginny looked up to the ceiling, and all of the emotions she felt today: stress, anger, hurt, everything came spilling out in fat, hot tear

drops as she sobbed, shaking, back braking sobs.

This is how Hermione had found her. She had just walked out of the bathroom looking exhausted as today's events were taking a toll

on her, she had seen Ginny on the one bed in a fetal position, sobs racking through her body.

Hermione dropped every thing she was carrying and ran to her. Hermione sat down on the bed and pulled Ginny to her until she was in

her lap and cradled her in her arms, rocking Ginny back and forth trying to calm her down as she clung on for dear life.

Hermione had sat for about 15 minutes rocking and rubbing Ginny's back, when Ginny had finally calmed down Hermione spoke

softly to her, "SSHHH…….it's ok, everything will be ok." Knowing exactly why she was crying, for Kathleen and the stress of day

because she too had thought nothing but today's accidents and the events that followed.

Ginny had calmed some what but tears were still falling as she spoke in broken sobs, "She deserves to have….she….to feel his

love…….his touch………his words……….happiness…….she gave him…..so……much………and he won't ………ever know."

Ginny finished going into a fresh batch of tears.

Hermione just continued to rock Ginny as tears of her own came splashing down her face.

So Hermione sat there her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face as she rock a still distraught Ginny, both girls clinging to each

other and crying for their best friends and sister.

This is how Harry and Ron found them.

Harry and Ron had just walked into the room and found Ginny crying and being held by an also crying Hermione.

Of course Harry and Ron went over to them, Harry easily extracted Ginny from Hermione as he did so Ginny just turned and clung to

his shirt and sobbed into his chest as Hermione clung to Ron and cried. So Harry and Ron sat on the bed holding Hermione and Ginny

who were holding tightly on to them and not giving any indication that they were stopping any time soon. Harry looked to Ron with a

questioning look on his face, silently asking Ron what had happened in between leaving the girls in here and when they came back but

Ron just shrugged and held Hermione tighter. Harry looked down at Ginny whose hair was going in every which direction, and he

could feel his tee shirt getting drenched in her tears but he didn't care about that what he cared about was what had caused Ginny and

Hermione to break down in tears, he didn't have any clue but he was going to find out.

After about 20 minutes the girls lay quietly in Harry and Ron's arms, their breathing was even they had finally given in to the exhaustion

and fell asleep. Harry stood with Ginny in his arms and laid her down on top of the covers as Ron laid Hermione down next to her.

Ron stood and looked to Harry who motioned for him to follow him outside the room. Ron looked back at the girls once more, they

had turned over and were hugging each other in their sleep, apparently they could tell they were each upset and had grabbed on to one

another to comfort each other.

Ron sigh and followed Harry outside the room, once out there they were quiet for a little bit. Harry was the first to speak, "I wonder

what had them so upset, they were fine when we left a little tired but other than that fine."

Ron shrugged and said, "Well it can't be about Charlie because they said them selves that he would be fine, I think it has some thing to

do with Kathleen."

"Yeah, I think your right about that, especially after that talk with Molly, they seemed to become even more upset." Harry agreed with

him and looking to the closed down which held Hermione and Ginny.

Ron looked to the door that Harry was staring at and said, "Well what do we do now?"

Harry tore his eyes away from the door and looked to Ron and said, "I think we need to speak with Kathleen."

"How she's under that potion that knocks you out, there is no telling when she is going to wake up?" Ron countered.

Harry looked to the door and then back at Ron and said, "Well I guess we wait for her to wake up."

Ron just nodded, and followed Harry down the hall way back to the hospital rooms to talk to Kathleen who would hopefully wake up

soon.

NOTES: I am so very very very sorry for not updating, but I had to work, anyway I know it sucks but hey the next chapter is in the process of being finished and should be up in a day or two, and it has some surprising actions in it……..can't say anymore don't want to ruin it…..any way thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate them a lot considering this is my first fanfic as if you all didn't know that already.

sanitydestroyer

Mei fa-chan

pettybureaucrat

WhiteKisses

dark angel drowning in blood

Appacio

Demon Dogs Rock

AMulata

Thanks again Read and Review please


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the characters in this story only Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 14

It was about 1:00 when Harry and Ron walked down the corridor away from the sleeping quarters where Ginny and Hermione lay in a deep slumber only exhaustion from the day could cause.

Harry and Ron had checked on them before they had left, they were still sleeping soundly while holding on to one another. Although Harry and Ron were also tired from the day's events, their curiosity was greater than their need for sleep. They needed to know what had caused the women in their lives to collapse and become so distraught that talking was unachievable. Harry and Ron both knew it had something to do with Kathleen, they just didn't know what.

As Harry and Ron continued walking down the hall, they were so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't seem to realize they were coming upon Kathleen's door until they almost ran in to it.

Harry took a deep breath and hoped Molly was not in the room or there would be some serious hell to pay. He looked to Ron who looked just as nervous but nodded his head anyway giving Harry a sign that he was ready for whatever lay ahead.

Harry nodded, raised his hand and knocked softly on the door and waited. When no answer came he knocked again only this time a bit louder, still there was no answer.

Harry looked to Ron with the unspoken question of what they should do upon his face. Ron understood and nodded for his to proceed. So Harry and Ron slowly opened the door and peered cautiously inside, seeing just Kathleen in bed they walked in.

Once inside they just stood there staring at Kathleen's sleeping form and Harry couldn't help but notice she looked beautifully passive and unguarded.

She lay on the bed in a white silk nightgown, her hair was out of her famous braid and fanned out behind her on the pillow, her face looked weary but peaceful, as her breathing was steady. Harry looked to Ron and could see he was thinking along the same lines.

Harry looked back to Kathleen and sat on the one chair beside the bed to wait he didn't know how long she was going to be out, Ron having seen Harry sit down went and sat on the other chair to wait for Kathleen to wake up.

But they didn't have to wait long because about 10 minutes later Kathleen's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at the ceiling trying to adjust her bleary eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted somewhat she had caught something out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to see Harry and Ron sitting in the chairs beside her bed each looking in different directions. Harry was looking to his right staring off into space no doubt thinking but about what she wasn't sure, and Ron was just looking straight ahead not blinking or moving.

Kathleen sat there watching Harry and Ron who were obviously too deep in thought to notice that she was awake, so she just lay there watching the two of them until Harry had finally glanced to her then back to his right before he quickly snapped his eyes back to her and said, "Your awake!" At this Ron's head snapped to attention and looked down at her.

Kathleen moved a little bit and noticed she was not sore anymore as she said, "Yeah I'm awake now; I think I was just a little tired after all the excitement this morning." She said as she sat up a little.

Once she was comfortable she looked at them expectedly, when Harry and Ron continued to stare at her she said, "Did Molly send you two to check on me because if she did, I'm fine as you can tell." Kathleen finished this holding her arms out to her sides.

"Um no actually Molly doesn't know we're here and neither does Hermione or Ginny for that matter, we came here on our own accord." Harry told her and suddenly realizing he had no idea how to go about asking her and even if she would tell them.

Kathleen nodded her head, confusion more evident on her face as she said slowly, "Ok, well then why did you guys come here?"

Harry looked to Ron for some kind of support but all he did was just shrug. Harry sighed and looked back at Kathleen who had a curious expression on her face.

"Ok well this is how it all started after they left your room Hermione and Ginny went to the kitchen and were making you some food until we came along, Molly left to give you your tray and we started talking until Hermione asked Ron and I a question. It was if Charlie likes you."

Kathleen's expression changed to that of shocked but she still remained silent so Harry continued, "Well we told her he did and still does, anyway they proceeded to try and drag us down here for us to tell you the truth when Molly said that you wouldn't believe us and you would think that Hermione and Ginny put us up to it which they didn't"

Harry said quickly as he saw Kathleen's thoughts going in that directions but stopped her then continued, "Anyway after that they girls seem to become upset and if this is possible more tired, well anyway Molly told us to go to the sleeping quarters down the hall to get some rest and that she didn't want to see any of us till afternoon, so we went down the hall and Ron and I went across the hall to get freshened up while the girls cleaned up in the room but when we returned Ginny was sobbing saying something, I could make out some of it but it didn't make that much sense, they didn't notice us as they were crying so hard, and when we went to comfort them they cried hard for another 20 minutes until the finally fell asleep." Harry finished this looking into Kathleen's now tear filled eyes, but she still didn't say anything.

Ron decided to say something after Harry's very impressive speech, "Kathleen, we know that the girls are upset about something that has to do with you; we want to know to help them, they were crying as if they were in some sort of anguish but they were physical fine. And we want it to stop they already were hurt by us too much, they don't need any more pain please if you can help us."

Kathleen looked down at her hand through teary eyes and blinked. She didn't understand why they were so up set, she didn't hurt Charlie in any way just herself, she had made her choice and understood was the only way, why couldn't they be happy.

Kathleen looked up at the two men sitting at the side of her bed, they had came here against Molly's wishes which in itself was a death wish, they wanted to help the women they love to stop hurting and she understood that but if she was going to tell them the real reason she needed to know if she could trust them. So she said, "First before I say anything I want to know one thing….." Kathleen hesitated a bit then looked straight at Harry and continued, "How much do you love Ginny, Harry and how serious about her are you?"

Harry answered with out faltering, "With all my heart, I never want to loose her, and would go to the ends of the earth and back for her."

Kathleen nodded her approval, and then looked to Ron.

Ron stated with out hesitation, "I love Hermione, she is my everything, and I don't know how I ever made it through one day with out her and hope to never know."

Kathleen nodded again but looked back to the boys and said, "Yes but how serious are you about them?"

Harry and Ron looked to each other and slightly nodded and stood up, Harry and Ron both reached into their pockets and pulled out identical velvet jewelry boxes.

Kathleen's eyes grew wide as she seen the boxes but remained silent as Ron continued, "We are just waiting for the right moment, we bought them about a week ago, we already missed so much time with them we don't want to waste anymore, We love them and hopefully they will marry us."

Kathleen smiled for the first time in what seemed like days, her eyes filled with happy tears for her friends as she looked at the ring boxes then back to Harry and Ron and said, "Good, may I see them please?"

Harry and Ron nodded and opened the boxes, Harry's contained a white gold, princess cut diamond about 3 carats, and had an emerald on each side of the diamond, it was gorgeous, Kathleen then looked to Ron's he had the same size ring but his was Yellow gold, pear shaped and had ruby's on each side, it also was breath taking.

Kathleen looked up to Ron and Harry, who was still standing, smiled her approval. Her smile started to falter as she thought about not to tell them but she decided she would because soon Ginny and Hermione would be married to these two and married couples should not keep secrets from their partners, because it always ended badly when secrets were involved. Kathleen told them to sit down and she would explain every thing.

Harry and Ron sat down and look expectedly at Kathleen, she sighed and continued, "Do either of you know what a Dragon Healer is?"

Harry and Ron nodded a confused look on their faces but remained silent as did Kathleen waiting for it to sink in, when it finally did their eyes got as big as saucers then Ron muttered a, "Bloody Hell."

Kathleen smiled at this and continued to tell them every thing from what her grandmother had told her about dragon healers to what happened in Charlie's rooms a few hours previous, nothing was held back.

When she was finished Kathleen watched the boys' expressions changing from shocked to depressed and pity, she did not like pity so she decided to stop their thoughts in their tracks.

"Ok stop what you're thinking right now, I know you guys want to pity me and feel sorry but please don't, I knew the consequences of the spell and Charlie is going to be ok because of it and for that I am happy I did it. So don't feel anything other than happiness for me, ok?" Kathleen told them as they sat there the same expression of depression and pity on their faces. Kathleen sighed she knew they wouldn't listen to her as Harry and Ron sat there just looking at her in silence. Harry was the first to speak as he said, "How are we supposed to be happy for you when you won't be happy in the end unless you tell him."

Kathleen shook her head dismissing the suggestion right away then saying, "I will not tell him anything and neither will you or Ron, this secret will remain just that Ginny, Hermione and Molly are the only ones beside yourselves who will know the truth and I will not tell Charlie so he will fell obligated to return my feelings out of pity."

Harry went to protest to tell her that Charlie did return her feelings but Kathleen just held her hand up to silence him, and smiled gently at them and said in a very serious tone, "Harry, Ron, you came here tonight to find out what had made Ginny and Hermione so upset to the point of sobbing uncontrollable, you have your answers so you can help them, not me I'll be fine I am honored to be bound to someone like Charlie, and I know you two want to help me now but please don't, it's better this way, trust me." Kathleen finished looking back and forth between the two.

Harry and Ron sat there just looking at her till the sighed and finally agreed.

Kathleen smiled at them again and said, "Thank you both for respecting my wishes."

Harry and Ron just continued to sit there with their heads bent.

Kathleen silently observed them as they sat there and came to the conclusion that Hermione and Ginny were very lucky to have found two men so devoted to them and would go out of their way to find what was hurting them to stop it, and damn the consequences. She felt proud of the two men that would soon become her new 'brother – in – laws'. Seeing Harry and Ron still had the look of depression on their faces she decided to talk about a subject she knew would cheer them up.

"So boys," Kathleen began once they had looked up she continued, "Did either of you have any ideas on how you want to propose?" Kathleen smiled as Harry and Ron's expressions changed to that of happiness as they started talking about their ideas, Kathleen every so often would throw in a comment or idea. They continued to sit and talk for what seemed like hours, the depression they each felt drifted away as they talked and laughed and got to know each other a little better.

_**Mean while one door down (Just as Harry and Ron enter Kathleen's room)**_

Charlie's eyes sprang open at the soft clicking noise, he looked around the room and seen his mother sitting besides his bed sleeping. He smiled down at the woman who was still like a mother hen after all these years, and moved a little bit to try and get comfortable which caused Molly to stir.

Molly's head shot up as she realized she had dozed off and looked to Charlie who was looking straight back at her and smiling as he said, "Afternoon mum did you enjoy your nap?"

Molly sat up quickly and started to check him out, she started with his head and seen a faint line of a scar but other then that it was healed, then she moved down to his abdomen and pull his shirt up to see a scar that was very prominent and she knew it would not fade but it seemed healed also. Once she finished checking his wounds she pulled out her wand and performed an all over body scan which provided his heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen levels, and a list of all his organs that were functioning. All of it was normal he was back to full health.

'Good' Molly thought, 'I can asking him my questions and not feel guilty about hurting him in the process.'

Charlie watched his mother bustle about running test and checking his wounds, he could tell she wanted to say something but still she remained silent. She helped him to sit up in bed, putting pillows behind his head and back. Finally after what seemed like forever she turned to him and said, "Charlie what are you feelings for Kathleen?"

Whatever Charlie was expecting her to say it wasn't that, so he just sat there in shocked silence looking at his mother hoping she would say something else but Molly just sat there and waited for him to answer.

"Well um what do you mean?" Charlie asked her trying to sound naive.

But Molly was having none of it so she said, "Don't play dumb with me mister, I know you find Kathleen attractive, but what I want to know is do you want her for more than just a shag?"

Charlie sat up a little bit a shifted uncomfortably as he said, "Mum I really don't ….." But Molly cut him off.

"CHARLES NATHENAL WEASLEY, you will answer this question right now, your answer is imperative, now again what are your feelings for Kathleen."

Charlie sighed he knew there was no way he could lie to his mother; she always knew the truth anyhow.

"I love her ok, I don't know how or why but I do." He sighed again rubbing his face with his hands and letting his head fall back, not noticing Molly's face split into a huge smile that quickly turned serious as he looked up and continued.

"I don't understand it mum, I just met her 2 weeks ago and only spent 2 days with her, I thought that when I came back here I would forget all about her and that what I felt was just some passing infatuation, but it's not, I can't get her out of my mind, she all I think about: her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her hair……. Merlin she is beautiful, I just can't get her out of my head." Charlie finished leaning back into his pillows once again.

Molly observed him for a minutes then said, "Well what do you intend to do about it?"

Charlie's head sprang up and stared at his mother like she had 3 heads as he said, "What do you mean, 'what do I intend to do about it'?"

"Exactly as I said, what do you intend to do about it if you like her tell her." Molly reasoned.

"Yeah mum, just one problem with that, I don't do well with rejection and that is what I am bound to get if I tell her how I feel." Charlie said

"Oh really and how do you know Kathleen will reject you?" Molly said while crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"Well there is the small detail of her not showing any indication or clues that she fancy's me." Charlie said to his mother

Molly sat up a little straighter, uncrossed her arms and rested her chin on her fingers and seemed to contemplate his point for a minute before saying, "Well I don't know what bigger indication you want than Kathleen saving your sorry backside from near death and almost killing herself in the process, or is that not enough for you?"

Charlie just sat there with his mouth gapping open like a fish before he snapped it shut and said, "What are you talking about, Hermione just said that Kathleen healed me from the poison that should have killed me, she didn't say anything about it almost killing Kathleen. How did it almost kill her, I don't understand."

Molly stood up and acted as if she hadn't heard him and proceeded to straightened her creased night gown and said, "Well I must be off I have to go change soon because the family will be here soon, I think you should do the same and get dressed." 

With that Molly started toward the door, Charlie just started after her with shock embedded on his features, just as she was about to turn the knob Charlie's voice stopped her.

"Wait, that's it you're not going to tell me about Kathleen?" Charlie asked desperately

Molly sighed and turned to her son with sadness in her eyes as she said, "I have already said too much, if you truly want to know what happened, tell Kathleen how you feel." With that she left the room.

Once Molly was out side of the room she took a deep breath to calm her and leaned back against the wall.

She only hoped that Kathleen would forgive her, for she already knew that what she had said already was too much.

Molly stood up, looked down at her attire and waved her wand, changing her outfit to her normal dress and apron, because what she had told Charlie earlier was true the family would be there shortly.

Once she was satisfied she sighed again and decided to check on Kathleen to see if she was any closer to waking up, but as Molly got closer to Kathleen's door, one sound made her stop dead in her tracks, it was Kathleen's laughter coming from within.

Molly stood perfectly still outside the door and listened, once again she heard Kathleen's laughter echoing from the door, so with out any more hesitation she barged in and found Kathleen sitting Indian style on her bed, smiling and laughing with Harry and Ron sitting beside her bedside.

The site before her had studded Molly into stunned silence.

When Molly walked in it took Kathleen a minute to notice but once she did she smiled a little brighter and said, "Hi Molly! How are you doing this afternoon?"

Molly took a minute to recover from the shock of finding Kathleen awake and the fact that Harry and Ron were in there when she told them to stay with Hermione and Ginny and get some rest, but she recovered quickly saying, "I'm fine dear, Thank you for asking. I was just coming to check on you to see if you awoke yet but I can see now that you're awake and feeling better, which I am relieved about." Molly smiled gently at Kathleen, at which she returned.

Molly then turned to Harry and Ron, who were still sitting beside Kathleen's bedside and said, " And what may I ask are you two doing in here, I thought I told you two to get some rest before the family came and to stay with Hermione and Ginny." Molly finished saying this accenting her point by putting her hands on her hips.

Harry and Ron went to say something but Kathleen put her hand up silencing their come back and said, "Don't be angry with them Molly, Please. They came here because they were worried about Hermione and Ginny, and the wanted to ask me if I knew why they were so upset………..so I told them……… everything." Kathleen told Molly meaningfully.

"OH….wait when you say everything do you mean EVERYTHING?" Molly asked trying to clear her confusion.

Kathleen nodded and smiled at the men before her then turned back to Molly and said, "Yes I figured that since they boys are going to propose to Ginny and Hermione that it was only fair they know, because I believe that no marriage should have any secrets in them it would only end badly, right."

Molly was taken back a bit for once she didn't think that Kathleen would ever tell anyone about this whole deal with Charlie but what surprised her even more was that fact that Harry and Ron were going to propose to Ginny and Hermione.

Molly stood there for a minute with her mouth a gape then shook her head and said, "Wait, what?" Molly looked at Harry and Ron and said, "When did you two plan this?"

"Now mum, don't get upset we have already talked to dad about this and he gives us his blessings, the both of us." Ron said trying to smooth things over but in the end only infuriating her more.

"Oh did he now?" Molly asked getting even more furious then she was before.

"Mum, please don't be mad, we wanted to figure out how to propose to the girls before we told you, then we were going to tell you after we had everything figured out and tell you the ideas we had, really we were." Harry told her gently.

Molly gently sighed and looked back to Kathleen who nodded her head and said, "Yes, they were, I was just helping them come up with some ideas and hearing some of their own, which in my option some of them were rather hilarious." Kathleen said trying to hold in the giggles that were threatened to slip out.

Molly raised her eyebrow in interest and said, "Oh really?"

That is when Kathleen completely lost it and started laughing uncontrollable and in between laughs was tell Molly some of the more ridiculous ideas the two had come up with.

Molly of course joins in after she heard the ideas and said, "Well boys you defiantly need some help with the plan I see." And continued to laugh.

The boys both grew red in the face and Ron spoke up saying, "Mum please, this is why we wanted to try and work out the details and then let you know, we're nervous enough as it is."

"I'm sorry dear, your right your right, ok well I think the first thing we need to do is decided a round about time you want to do it, then we'll go from there, but right now I want to check out Kathleen so can you two please step out for a minute?" Molly finished asking them at their nod they stood and walked out the door, just as they were about to leave Ron said, "We'll just go check in on Charlie for a bit."

Molly nodded and said, "Yes, I think he would like the company, I told him to get dressed as the rest of the family will be showing up soon, but I don't know how far he is getting in that department." Ron nodded and closed the door.

Once Ron and Harry were outside the door Molly turned to Kathleen and smiled gently saying, "Let's get you checked out."

Kathleen nodded and sat up straight as Molly ran her wand time all over her body. Every thing seemed to be fine, she was in perfect healthy condition and Molly told her as much.

"Good, so can I go now, I have to check on some of my patients at the hospital." Kathleen ask sitting up on the bed

Molly just gaped at Kathleen for a minute, but Kathleen wasn't finished as she said, "First I want to see Ginny and Hermione, then I have some thing to do here but then I really need to go and check on my patients."

Molly nodded her head in understanding before she said, "Ok, when did you want to leave?"

"Well as soon as I can I'd imagine but first I want to change and maybe fine something for my hair before I go see Ginny and Hermione." Kathleen said trying to pull her long hair behind her shoulders.

Molly nodded and pointed her wand at her changing Kathleen's cloths into a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt, and then Molly picked up a rubber band from the night stand and handed it to Kathleen who smiled gratefully at her and pulled her hair back into her normal high pony tail.

"Thank you Molly." Kathleen said coming to stand before Molly then continued, "I really do mean for everything, Thank you but I need to go and talk to Ginny and Hermione, then do one more thing before I take my leave."

Molly nodded and headed out the door with Kathleen following behind her. Molly was silent for a while before she asked, "What is the thing you have to do before you leave, does it have anything to do with Charlie?" Molly asked her hopefully.

Kathleen sighed and stopped and turned to Molly saying, "No this is not about Charlie, I have already made my decision on that and it is final but I did make a promise to someone today, I have a job to do it is my destiny and there is no way out of it, so there for I have some duties I have to attend to." Kathleen said giving Molly a pointed look, in which in return Molly fully understood.

Molly nodded as Kathleen started off down the hallway to Ginny and Hermione's room to say goodbye to them before she performed her gifts once again that day and then go home to the hospital to her other patients to check on them.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTES: I do not own any of the characters in this story, only Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 15

When Kathleen and Molly stopped in front of the door they knew Hermione and Ginny to be behind, Molly gave Kathleen a slight nod, letting her know to go ahead in and that she would stay outside.

Kathleen nodded back then took a deep breath and turned the knob.

The sight that greeted Kathleen ripped at her heart, Hermione and Ginny were laying holding onto each with what looked like for dear life, facing each other, tear stained faces peaking out through disheveled hair. They looked peaceful though, so peaceful that Kathleen did not what to wake them, but knew she had to and keeps moving for time was of the essence, but she wanted to make sure they were ok.

So with that thought in mind she sat down on the edge of the bed next to a mass of red hair, Kathleen reached over and gently tucked her hair from Ginny's face, causing Ginny eyes to flutter open.

Ginny felt someone gently stroking her hair and turned her head slightly to see Kathleen sitting beside her. The two just stared at each other for a minute until Kathleen whispered a faint, "Hi."

Ginny replied as her voiced cracked saying, "Hey."

Kathleen smiled gently at Ginny then looked over at Hermione who was wide awake; her bright eyes staring unblinkingly back at Kathleen. Kathleen smiled gently at her two best friends, who looked like quiet frankly crap.

Kathleen sighed but still smiled at the two if only just sadder, then spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "Girls, I have to go." As Hermione and Ginny went to protest Kathleen silenced them by holding up her hand before she continued, "Harry and Ron said you two were upset earlier and I just wanted to make you two were ok before I leave, I have rounds at the hospital to do."

Hermione and Ginny nodded their heads but then Ginny asked sadly, "What about Charlie?"

Kathleen stiffened at the sound of his name but then said in a serious tone, "We go on with the plan, he will not learn the truth, and he can not know the truth."

Ginny and Hermione just nodded their heads dejectedly.

Kathleen let out a breath and said, "Thank you, but I must go I have something to do before I leave."

Hermione spoke up for the first time and said, "What do you have to do?"

Kathleen stood up and smiled replying, "I'm a dragon healer am I not, I have a dragon to heal, my first one in fact, Wish me luck."

"Wait your going to heal a dragon; can we go with you please?" Ginny asked sitting up along with Hermione.

Kathleen looked between her two best friends then replied, "Sure I would like that."

Ginny and Hermione smiled their first real smiles since Kathleen had entered the room and Kathleen smiled back.

So Hermione and Ginny got off the bed and fixed their clothing, and followed Kathleen out into the hallway where Molly was waiting for Kathleen, once she seen that Ginny and Hermione were with her Molly said, "Hello girls how are you feeling since you got some rest?"

"Better mum." Ginny replied to her mother as Hermione just nodded.

"Good, I'm glad because the family is going to be showing up soon and we need to try and get our story we are going to tell them straight." Molly said to the girls.

Kathleen instantly felt bad about leaving them like this, so she made a quick decision and voiced it, "Molly I will talk to the family and Mr. Stone that way you will not be put under the stress of not tell them the whole truth, the only ones that I want to know the truth already know and that includes you, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron, oh and if you want to tell Mr. Weasely I understand."

Molly just nodded her head.

Hermione and Ginny were just staring at Kathleen until she said, "What?"

Ginny was the one who asked, "Harry and Ron know, when that happened?"

Kathleen nodded and said, "Long story but yes they know, but right now we have to fine Mr. Stone for I trust he knows where I can find this baby dragon." With that said Kathleen started down the hallway with a determination in her walk, and Molly, Hermione and Ginny following behind her.

Kathleen stopped in front of a door that said, 'HEAD DEPARTMENT'.

Kathleen took a deep breath and knocked, she heard a gruff, 'come in', Kathleen looked back at the group behind her and smiled then turned back and straightened up to her full height and opened the door.

Inside Mr. Stone had his head bent over some papers he was working on and said with his head still bent, "I'll be with you in a minute."

Kathleen motioned for the rest to take a seat, while she stood right in front of his desk her arms crossed over her chest.

Mr. Stone started talking saying, "Now what can I…" but stopped talking once he seen Kathleen standing in front of his desk, he just stared at her with his mouth hanging open then came to his senses and snapped his mouth shut the opened it and said, "What are you doing here, I thought you were resting?"

"I was, but as you can see, I'm better." Kathleen said raising one eyebrow.

Mr. Stone mirrored her actions and said, "Yes I can see that, now that you are feeling better I have a few questions for you….." He started but Kathleen interrupted saying,

"Yes, you want to know how I healed Charlie."

Mr. Stone stared at her and said, "Yes, I do."

Well Mr. Stone all you need to know and are going to know is that I healed him, NOTHING MORE." Kathleen said in a voice that didn't leave room for argument but he tried anyway opening his mouth to ask more but Kathleen just shook her head and uncrossed her arms, placing them in front of her on his desk and said, "NOTHING MORE." Looking him square in the eye.

Kathleen then stood back up and regained her earlier position, arms crossed, and continued, "Now I believe you have an infant dragon that is sick and the root of this whole mess am I correct in my beliefs?"

Mr. Stone stared at Kathleen for a minute before he said, "No the infant was not….." But Kathleen stopped him saying, "You have an infant dragon that is sick so you took his mother away so she would not be vulnerable to the illness and also so you could treat the infant without being injured by the protective mother, am I right so far?" Kathleen asked while pacing in front of his desk, her hands clasped behind her back.

Mr. Stone just looked at her for a minute before nodding.

Kathleen nodded then continued, "And in so doing you enraged the mother so she went on a rampage looking for her infant in whom Charlie was the blunt of her rage and resulted in his injuries, so I am you again, where is the infant?" Kathleen finished and by the end of her speech had ended up standing beside Mr. Stones chair looking down on him.

Mr. Stone looked at Kathleen, then to the other occupants of the room, then back to Kathleen and said, "He's in a tent at the back of the reserve where he is being monitored constantly but it is no use we tried everything and still nothing works, he's dying."

Kathleen bent down so she was eye level with him and said, "Not if I can help it, now take me to him."

Mr. Stone looked at Kathleen and seen determination embedded in her features and knew there was not any way of changing her mind sighing he said, "Very well, follow me."

With that he stood and walked out of his office and outside to the back of the reserve where a small tent was setup.

Mr. Stone opened the flap to the tent and gestured that the ladies should go first, Kathleen entered first followed by Ginny, Hermione, Molly, then Mr. Stone entered after them.

As soon as he entered he headed to the back of the tent to where about three people were standing around the infant dragon, two out of the three had clip boards while the other one was checked out his eyes, mouth, and scale color.

Kathleen ignored Mr. Stone and the other healers, walking slowly up to the infant. She bent down and looked into his eyes and she could tell that death was not far off if he didn't get help soon.

Kathleen stood back up and spoke her eyes never leaving the baby, "Everyone out." She spoke softly but everyone heard her.

Mr. Stone started, "Ms. Edwards, there is nothing you can do that we haven't already tried."

Kathleen's head shot up and she stared fiercely at Mr. Stone, her eyes were smoldering the same way they did in Charlie's room as she spoke, "Then Mr. Stone you will have no qualms about myself trying to do something, that is unless you want his death on your conscience, knowing I could have done something and you denied me that chance."

Seeing Kathleen's reaction and the way her eyes were smoking, he backed up a little and hesitated before he replied, "No, go right ahead but I'm telling you, you're wasting your time, we have already did everything we could."

"Let me be the judge of that." Kathleen replied hotly, her eyes still smoldering looking straight at him. Kathleen then looked back down at the infant and continued, "Also I want you to clear the compound, sound an eviction alarm I want everyone in their individual tents and to stay there until I say, the only ones I want to be here are myself, yourself, Hermione, Ginny and Molly if they want but no one else."

Mr. Stone started to protest but Kathleen cut him off once again, "Mr. Stone you have already wasted enough of my time and not to mention most of this creature's life by your infernal stalling, I suggest you get a move on before I really get upset." Kathleen finished sending a deathly glare at him.

Mr. Stone glared back before he finally relented and said, "Fine, but you better have some results for me to lose half a days work."

"Believe me Mr. Stone if you get your ass moving a little faster it will be." Kathleen whispered still glaring at the man.

He looked at Kathleen one last time before he turned his attention to the others in the room and said, "Everyone out now." There was a pause in everyone until he said, "Now everyone back to your tents." Everyone bustled around moving quickly to get out, once the last person was out he turned to Kathleen gave her a brief nod before he stepped out side and you could hear him over the PA system saying, "EVERYONE IS TO STOP WHAT THEY ARE DOING NOW, IF YOU WORKING WITH A DRAGON, YOU ARE TO RETURN IT TO IT'S DOMAIN BEFORE YOU YOUR SELVES RETURN TO YOUR TENTS AND ARE TO STAY THERE TIL YOU ARE TOLD IT IS OK TO LEAVE, THANK YOU AND PLEASE DO THIS IN A TIMELY FASION."

With that Mr. Stone stepped back into the tent and said, "There everyone is clearing the compound."

"Good, Thank you but now I would like for you to wait outside of tent, please." Kathleen asked staying back up.

"Oh no, I am not going any where I am staying right here." Mr. Stone replied hotly.

Kathleen stared at the man in question then turned to Molly, Ginny, and Hermione who were still standing back against the wall and said, "You guys can leave if you want, it's entirely up to you."

"We didn't leave you before and we're not going to now." Ginny said as Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm staying right here dear, unless it makes you uncomfortable." Molly replied unsurely.

"No Molly that's ok I would prefer for you to be here for support." Kathleen told them smiling. They all just nodded to say they were staying.

Kathleen then turned to Mr. Stone and walked up to him, standing toe-to-toe with him as she said, and "You may stay under one condition." At Mr. Stone's nod she continued, "What ever happens in this room stays in this room and if it doesn't I will personally make your life a living hell, do you agree?"

Mr. Stone eyed Kathleen a minute before he said, "You have my word."

Kathleen nodded once then turned back to the baby and kneeled once more.

Kathleen lifted his head gently and looked deeply into the red orbs as she said in the ancient language of **Draconious**, "Do not fear little one, I have come to help you."

The baby dragon turned his head ever so slightly and said back into Kathleen's head, "Who are you, where is my mother?"

Kathleen smiled gently then replied, "I will take you to her soon, I promise but right now you are sick and I am going to make you feel better, is that ok?"

The baby gave the slightest nod, Kathleen nodded back and smiled, then looked up to the sky and closed her eyes, still holding the baby's head and prayed to Draconious in the ancient language, "I have come here today to heal this child, and I heal him I shall"

"I do not need your help only your approval, do I have it?" She said to the sky.

Kathleen felt a stinging on her chest, she looked down and seen a faint glowing coming from under her shirt, curious she pulled open the top and looked down, right above where her heart lay was a dragon in the shape of a 'D', she knew this to be the mark of Draconious, but when she got it she did not know, Draconious himself answered her question in her head.

"Do not fear my child, you bear my mark, all Dragon healers have them to identify themselves as so, but yours will not only identify you as one but also connect you with myself."

"You can contact me as I you, this is not a normal as you know but because I have agreed to help you earlier today and in so doing it resulted in us joining to become one, I have entrusted some of my powers to you: your strength will increase ten fold, your eye sight sharper, your hearing keener, your pain endurance enhanced, you will be come one of the most powerful dragon healers to ever walk the face of this earth and in doing this you have become my daughter in a sense, now child I hope this clears up a few things for you."

Kathleen just stared at the sky and nodded ever so slightly, still in shock from the information she had just received.

Draconious returned once more to say, "You have my approval child, do what you were destined to do."

Kathleen nodded then proceeded to just stare down at the infant. She had no clue how to start, and she was nervous so nervous that she could feel herself shaking. She looked back to Hermione and Ginny who gave her encouraging smiles; Kathleen turned back around and took a calming breath and closed her eyes, and concentrated.

As she did this she moved her hands, palms down over the baby's body. She concentrated harder and all at once her hands erupted into flames, the same blue flames from earlier that day as her eye were now smoking quiet a bit from behind her fluttering eyelids.

The other occupants of the room, excluding Hermione and Ginny who were smiling at one another then turned back to smile at Kathleen, were standing mouths agape watching as Kathleen's hands caught fire and her body started to glow.

Kathleen opened her smoking eyes and looked down at the baby and whispered, "It is all right little one, but right now I need you to close your eyes and relax, I will not harm you. As soon as we are done I will bring your mother to you, I promise."

The baby nodded his head and laid it down and closed his eyes.

Kathleen then reached out in front of her over the baby and said, "Dagger" with in seconds a dagger flew into her waiting hand. Kathleen seized a hold of the dagger into her flaming hand and proceeded to speak in the language of ancient once again saying,

"Bad blood"

Then Kathleen reached out gently to take a hold of the baby's claw, then continued to mummer a numbing spell on the baby's claw before she took the dagger and made a small incision from their a little of his blood trickled out.

Once again she spoke, "Bad blood has been taken."

"Good blood."

The Kathleen then raised her left hand and made another incision on her own palm, liquid fire blood droplets dripped from her hand as she spoke,

"Good blood has been given."

Kathleen then grasped the baby's claw in her flaming left hand so that their blood met as she said,

"Let the good blood that has been given, to mix with the bad and rid it of its impurities, let his blood return to normal."

After Kathleen had said this, where their hands were joined, bright light shot out from in between their clasped hands, blinding everyone in the room.

When the light dissipated so did Kathleen's hands, Kathleen removed her hand from the baby's and healed his hand with a wave of her own.

Kathleen then pulled out her own wand and waved it over his body, starting at his head then to his tail, still kneeling in front of the baby.

Kathleen held her breath as she waited for her wands results, suddenly out of no where a paper appeared above Kathleen and gently floated down to her.

Kathleen didn't hesitate to grab the paper and read it quickly.

Kathleen smiled and leaned down to the baby and said, "You did very well little one."

The baby opened its eyes and said, "Can I see my mother now?"

"Yes, I will go get her very shortly but right now I want you to eat." Kathleen said while opening a blue cooler beside her and pulling out two legs of lamb and laying them before the baby.

The baby eyed up the meat and said, "I am very hungry now."

Kathleen chuckled at this and said, "Good, you can eat this while I go and get your mother, I will have one of my friends stay with you if that's ok?"

"Yes that's fine." The baby said while he looked up at Kathleen then back down to the meat and started to devourer it.

Kathleen nodded and stood turning around to face the rest.

Kathleen walked over to Ginny and Hermione and gave them a huge hug and said, "Thank you for being with me today; I really needed your support."

Ginny and Hermione hugged her back just as tightly and said together, "We'll always be here for you."

The girls shared a chuckle before they stepped back. Kathleen then turned to Molly who was smiling broadly before she grabbed Kathleen and squeezed her tightly and said, "Oh my dear that was brilliant, absolutely brilliant, that was so amazing you did so well I am so proud of you." Molly gushed hugging her tighter.

When Kathleen was finally able to free herself she said, "Thank you Molly that means a lot, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh anything you need dear you know that." Molly said still smiling.

"Well I need you to stay here with the baby until I return with its mother, and he said it was ok if I left one of you here with him, could you do that for me please?" Kathleen asked hopefully.

"Oh of course dear, he is ok right he won't relapse or anything will he?" Molly asked suddenly becoming worried.

"Oh no he's fine now, its just he is still a baby and I don't want to let him unsupervised." Kathleen said reassuringly.

Molly just nodded and went to sit beside the baby while he ate; he looked up and acknowledged her but then went back to eating.

Kathleen then turned to Mr. Stone who was still standing by the door his mouth still hanging open. Kathleen walked over to him and stood very close to him and said, "You gave me your word, be sure you keep it."

Mr. Stone nodded his eyes still wide, mouth still hanging open staring at her before he ask, "Your not human."

"No Mr. Stone I assure you that I am in fact a mortal, a modified one but a mortal none the less." Kathleen told him seriously.

Kathleen did not leave him a chance to say anything as she continued; "Now Mr. Stone please take me to the mother dragon."

Mr. Stone still in shock from Kathleen's performance just nodded, turned and headed out side. Kathleen turned back to Hermione and Ginny and said, "You can come if you want or you can stay here it's up to you."

Ginny nodded and said, "We'll stay here with mum to help watch the baby if your sure you will be ok on your own."

Kathleen nodded then proceeded to follow Mr. Stone outside of the tent and across the compound till they came to a titanic size cage but not big enough for the dragon to move, that had magical force fields going around it, the dragon its self had chains wrapped around her mouth and was leaning against the one side of the cage.

Kathleen approached cautiously, Mr. Stone made to stop her but Kathleen leveled him with a glare that said 'stay here'. Mr. Stone nodded and stayed where he was while Kathleen advanced closer to the cage.

Kathleen walked slowly up to the cage the mother dragon was in, once she was about four feet from the cage she stopped.

Kathleen just stood there for a minute looking at the mother dragon that almost killed Charlie. The mother looked like she was slouching, leaning up against the side of the cage, her legs were in enormous shackles and her mouth chained and locked, she looked so defeated, sad, depressed.

Kathleen felt sorry for her, yes she had attacked Charlie but in the mothers' defense she was just trying to find her baby, then rage got in the way once she seen Charlie.

Kathleen sighed disappointedly and shook her head, Kathleen then opened her mind so she could talk to the mother dragon. When she did this the mother dragon looked up to see a human standing before her, but she was not a normal human for she had an aurora around her that vibrated with power. The mother studied Kathleen a minute before she asked hesitantly, "What do you want?"

Kathleen held her arms out to her sides to show the mother she had no weapons as she spoke, "Do not fear me for I mean you no harm."

Kathleen continued, "My name is Kathleen, I am a dragon healer and I came here to help you and your son."

The mother perked up at the mention of her son and said, "Have you seen him?"

"Yes I have, he had a very rare contagious blood disorder that was killing him slowly, but I have healed him and his is very eager to see you." Kathleen said

The mother let out a breath through her nose which caused some smoke to billow and lowered her head, when she raised it again she looked directly into Kathleen's eyes and said sincerely, "Thank you for saving him."

Kathleen maintained eye contact as she said, "You're very welcome but you do not need to thank me for I was only doing what I was destined to do."

The mother nodded and asked softly, "Can I see my son?"

"Yes but first you have to promise never to hurt another human like you hurt Charlie this morning and I hope you will not attempt to attack him anymore because Charlie is very special to me, and if you hurt him again or any one else I will not be so understanding the next time." Kathleen spoke evenly.

The mother analyzed Kathleen for a minute and seen the seriousness of her request, "You have my word that I will not harm any other human again and I never go back on my word."

"I will keep you to that now I am going to release you so I can take you to your son, the other humans are inside so you need not worry about them, so lets get you out of there and reunited with your son shall we?" Kathleen said stepping up closer to the force field and waving her hand making all the lights disappear, next she grabbed hold of the door and ripped the lock from it, opening the door wide then stepping inside with the mother dragon.

The first thing Kathleen took off of the mother dragon was the leg shackles, the were big and heavy but Kathleen easily broke the latches and set the shackles aside, next were the chains and locks that were barring her mouth, Kathleen told the mother to bend down so she could get a hold of the locks. The mother lowered her massive head down to Kathleen.

As Kathleen snapped off the locks that were holding the chains secure, Kathleen asked the mother a question that had been bugging her, "What is your name by the way?" While meeting the mothers' eyes.

"My name is Athena." She told Kathleen.

Kathleen nodded as she ripped the last lock from the chains causing them to fall to the ground. Kathleen stepped out of the cage as Athena followed her and stretched.

"This way." Kathleen said as she led Athena across the grounds to be reunited with her son once more.

NOTES: Sorry for taking so long to update people but my mother has been in the hospital and life has been hectic. And what happened to all my reviewers……….Thanks to Mei fa-chan and to pettybureaucrat for the reviews here is the newest update.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of the characters in this story only Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 16

Kathleen led Athena across the compound to where the isolation tent was located. Once there Kathleen stopped and turned to her and said, "I will go in and get your son but you must say here due to your size, I'm afraid you won't fit."

After Athena nodded her head, Kathleen turned and opened the flap and walked in.

The sight that met her eyes made Kathleen laugh out loud: The baby dragon was lying on his back like a pet dog, while Hermione and Ginny stood on either side of him, rubbing his big tummy, meanwhile Molly was sitting at his head scratching under his neck. (Keep in mind the baby is the size of a volts wagon bug) Kathleen shook her head at the girls who were cooing over him saying things like, 'oh your so cute', 'your just an adorable little baby', 'your so sweet', of course all of this was said in a baby voice but the baby himself did seem to mind in fact he seemed to be enjoying all the attention he was getting.

Kathleen shook her head again and said in an amused voice, "Spoiling him already girls?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly looked up at Kathleen and smiled.

Ginny was the first to speak as she said, "Of course, how could you not spoil him when he is as adorable as he is?"

Hermione just nodded her head in agreement as Molly just chuckled and shook her head.

"True he is very cute, but I think his mother would like to see how adorable he is also." Kathleen said while walking closer to the group.

"Oh, did you get to see his mother then?" Molly asked while standing up and brushing off her dress.

Kathleen nodded and continued, "Yes I did, and in fact she is right out side waiting as we speak."

"Dear, won't she attack if she's loose?" Molly asked worry showing on her features.

"No Molly, when we had our talk she has promised me she would not hurt any one again, and I trust her." Kathleen said confidently.

Molly just nodded her head and turned to the girls and said, "Well I think his mother has waited long enough, come on girls."

Hermione and Ginny looked a little put out but obeyed Molly as they stood up and the baby followed them by standing up for the first time. The baby looked to Kathleen and asked, "Where are they going, I don't want them to go."

Kathleen smiled at the baby and said, "Don't worry little one, but right now I think your mother would like to see you."

"My mother, I can see her now?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, come along now, I agree with Molly when she said your mother has waited long enough." Kathleen said turning around and heading toward the exit.

Kathleen walked to the door and looked at it then back to the baby who was following before she turned back to the door and waved her hand, making the flap open very wide so that the baby could get out.

As soon as the baby passed through the door and seen his mother he took off toward her at a full out sprint.

When he had reached her, he had almost knocked her back at the force he was running. Athena bent down and nuzzled him and laid her massive head gently on him as they were once again reunited.

Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Kathleen all watched the reunion with tears of joy, sadness in their eyes.

Molly cleared her throat and shook her head while blinking back the tears and said, "Well girls I have to go in because the family is probably here by now and I have to try and keep them at bay until you three come in and explain somehow, so see you inside."

Kathleen nodded then turned back to Athena and her son and walked slowly up to them.

"Athena it's time to go to your enclosure now, so if you would please follow me." Kathleen said then turned and led them to the left of the tent where the enclosure was set up.

Kathleen opened the gate and walked in ahead of them; once she was about 20 feet in her stopped and turned to Athena and her son. Hermione and Ginny were still standing by the gate.

"Here you are, now I will be back in a weeks time to check up on you but until then I will have Hermione and Ginny to check you once a day is that ok with you Athena?" Kathleen asked.

Athena nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, the girls will be happy with that arrangement, it seems to me that they have taken quite a liking to you sons." Kathleen chuckled.

"Ah, yes I had noticed, so you will not be staying here then?" Athena questioned.

"Uh no, but I will be back next week to check on his progress." Kathleen said.

Athena knew there was a reason she was not staying but decided not to press her so she just nodded her head instead and waited for Kathleen to continue.

"Athena, I need to ask you a favor of sort." Kathleen said nervously.

"You have saved my sons life; I am in your debt forever." Athena replied.

"Well the human from earlier today, Charlie, I would like for you to look after him for me, that is if you could, this is entirely your call you are not indebted to me in anyway this is your choice." Kathleen said not meeting Athena's eyes.

Athena observed Kathleen for a minute and tried to understand. Kathleen had told her that Charlie was very special to her so wouldn't she stay and watch over him herself to make sure his wellbeing was just that.

After Athena observed Kathleen she decided to voice just that, "I don't understand, if you care for him and if he means a great deal to you, why don't you stay and look after him yourself, I mean I would gladly watch over him for you but wouldn't you feel better watching him yourself." Athena asked a little confused.

Kathleen sighed heavily and bowed her head, saying in a voice barely above a whisper, "I can't."

Athena just stayed silent and waited for Kathleen to continue.

When Kathleen looked up at Athena again, Athena saw the unshed tears in her eyes as she spoke quietly, "I can not stay because there would be too many questions from him and then I would have to tell him the truth because I can't lie to him, and then that would be……..well lets just say I don't want him to know the truth of today's events."

Kathleen sighed and sat down on the ground in front of Athena.

Athena watched as water started running down her face and as Athena had never had any interaction with humans before she was curious as to what it was.

"Why do you have water on your face, it seems to be coming from your eyes, are they broken?" Athena asked curiously.

Kathleen gave a tired, watery chuckle and said, "No my eyes are not broken, the water that is coming from my eyes are called tears, and what I was doing is called crying, it happens when you are sad or happy or even hurt."

"So do all humans cry, as you call it?" Athena asked

"Yes, sometimes they do." Kathleen replied while wiping her eyes.

Athena nodded her head at the new information about humans; she wanted to understand them a little better so any information about humans was useful.

"You said you were hurt but I do not see any blood?" Athena asked while eyeing Kathleen carefully, checking for said injury.

Kathleen smiled up at Athena and said, "No it is not an injury that has blood but one that feels like it should be bleeding."

Athena cocked her head to one side in confusion and said, "I do not understand."

Kathleen looked thoughtful for a minute trying to think how to explain human emotions to a creature that was never in contact with a human before now.

"Well it's like the love you have for your son, you feel it, you know it's there but you can't see it, but if a certain way he smiles at you or if he does something to please you, you feel a sudden surge of love for him and it's so powerful you can feel it physically , right here." Kathleen said putting her hand over her heart, not moving it she continued, "It's the same way with human emotions but I think sadness is the worst because it can sometimes lead to hurt and when that happens you not only feel that emotionally but defiantly physically, with every heart beat you feel a dull ache that over time it gets worse, day after day it intensifies till you think you'll go insane from the pain, but you won't and the pain is still there and will be." Kathleen finished saying this still clutching her chest and her eyes closed.

After a deep breath Kathleen opened her eyes to see Athena watching her intently and said, "So that is what happens when humans are hurt emotionally, they also hurt physically."

Kathleen then bowed her head, still sitting on the ground as Athena watched her.

Finally Athena spoke saying, "Do you feel that way now?"

Kathleen sighed heavily and nodded her head slowly.

Athena thought about this for a minute before she asked, "Is there any way for you to stop it?"

Kathleen chuckled sadly and said, "There is no way for the pain to stop at this point because……….."

Kathleen sighed deeply and looked up to Athena who was still watching Kathleen curiously.

"Look today when I healed Charlie, I performed a spell, and in doing that certain spell I bound my self to him almost like a life mate, but he is not bound to me in any way, and if I told him the truth he would feel obligated to love me or he would hate me and I don't want that, so I will deal with the pain somehow, it's better than the alternative." Kathleen said as new tears started to form and run down her cheeks, which turned into Kathleen sobbing into her bent knees.

Athena watched as this human she had only met, who held herself with such strength, and who had healed her son, crumble into a heap on the ground.

Athena didn't hesitate as she went over and sat beside Kathleen, who turned and leaned against her for comfort, Athena lowered her head until it was gently rested upon Kathleen's back, in a hug of sorts.

Kathleen sat there hugging Athena to her, she didn't know how long she had been sitting there but she like the comfort she was receiving, and there was no pity in hug only comfort and Kathleen appreciated it.

Finally Kathleen pulled back, as Athena raised her head. Kathleen wiped her face and said, "Thank you."

Athena only nodded, while watching Kathleen carefully incase she would leak anymore.

Kathleen sat there on the ground and thought about what she was going to do now, she didn't have her two best friends with her anymore, and she did have Molly though.

As Kathleen sat there Athena voiced just what she was thinking, "What will you do now?"

"I guess go home and try to return to my normal life, well as normal as it can get I guess, I won't have Ginny or Hermione there but on an up side Harry and Ron have asked for my help, but if you mean Charlie I will do nothing." Kathleen answered

"OH, so you're going home, you won't be coming back then?" Athena asked sounding a little gloomy.

Kathleen looked up at Athena strangely and said, "Well, I have to come back in one week to check on your son but then no I probably won't be back, why?"

Athena shuffled around a little then said, "Well I was hoping you would come back and visit me and Aries, we are considered outcast here, the others do not want to associate with us since we are half breeds, and I was hoping you would come and talk to me about humans, I would like to learn about your kind to understand them better."

Kathleen was floored for a second before she replayed the conversation in her head and said, "Who Aries?"

Athena chuckled and said, "That is my sons' name, Aries he was named after his father and my life mate."

"Oh, so you want me to come back here and talk to you then?" Kathleen asked getting over the fact that a dragon wanted to visit with her.

"Yes, if you would." Athena answered hopefully.

Kathleen thought about this for a few minutes before she said, "Yes, but I would probably come at night if that is ok with you, I don't think I want to run into anyone else."

Athena nodded fully understanding who she did not want to run into.

Kathleen finally realized that Aries the baby was in fact missing along with Hermione and Ginny.

Kathleen stood up, looking around wildly for the three, Athena seen her looking around and said after chuckling a bit, "They snuck off a little while ago, but they are safe just behind me a bit, I kept an eye on them."

Kathleen looked around Athena and seen she was right as Aries was lying on his back with Hermione and Ginny on his stomach, laughing as he breathe they moved slowly up and down.

Kathleen shook her head and looked apologetic at Athena and said, "Sorry about that, well one thing if they ever come up missing we will know where to find them."

Kathleen walked up to the girls with Athena following behind.

Once she reached them she stopped and crossed her arms saying, "And just what do you think you two are doing?"

Hermione and Ginny grinned sheepishly at her and said, "Taking his respirations?"

"Yeah, um, some how I doubt that, now get off of Aries and come on, your family is in there and I have to explain some of this to them before I go to the hospital and do rounds, so get a movin'" Kathleen said then turned and started off toward the gate.

Kathleen heard them groaning and moaning and shook her head, then she turned toward Athena and said, "I will come to visit as often as I can."

Athena nodded, then walked over to her son and stood beside him watching the girls walk out the gate and across the compound.

Athena had taken a liking to Kathleen, she may be human but when it came to her family she acted just like a dragon, breath fire then asked questions later.

Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed, it means a lot and that is what keeps the updates going so you know what to do……BIG surprises in next chapter…….if you want to know what Read and Review………Thanks again


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of the characters in this story only Kathleen and the plot.

Chapter 17

Hermione and Ginny finally caught up with Kathleen about half way to the compound door.

"What did you and Athena talk about, you two talked for quite a bit." Ginny asked

"Well if you want to know about seeing Aries again, when you guys go to check on him once a day she said you can play with him for a bit." Kathleen said offhandedly.

Hermione and Ginny squealed and Hermione said, "Did she really…. I mean she said it was ok for us to play with him?"

Kathleen nodded and stopped right in front of the door to the medic tent.

Hermione and Ginny exchange a look before walking up to either side of her and Hermione said, "We're right here."

Ginny nodded then said, "And we're not going anywhere."

Kathleen looked to them and gave them each a grateful smile before she opened the door and walked in.

Mr. Stone was the only one in the hallway and who greeted them.

Mr. Stone walked up to Kathleen and said, "I told the family to meet in the waiting area, so that you were not overwhelmed in the hall."

Kathleen looked taken back a moment before she said, "Thank you."

Mr. Stone nodded and said, "Could you meet me in my office before you leave I would like a word, then you can leave threw my floo."

Kathleen nodded her head then turned and walked down the hall to the waiting room where the rest of the Weasley's were.

Kathleen walked in Mr. Weasley and Molly was in the corner talking quietly, Bill and Fleur were sitting beside Fred and George who were sitting beside their own respectable wives.

When Kathleen first entered Molly looked at her and winked as Arthur just smiled a huge smile, Kathleen gave a little wave and walked fully into the room so that everyone's attention was now on her.

Kathleen cleared her throat and started, "Well I guess you are all wondering what happened today, well for starters Hermione and Ginny did the assessment on Charlie and found his injuries to be to extensive for their expertise that is why they called me."

"Wait a minute didn't you all graduate the same time?" Fred asked

Kathleen nodded

"Well then wouldn't that mean that you all have the same amount of experience?" George continued for his brother.

Kathleen took a deep breath and looked to Ginny and Hermione who smiled at her and nodded for her to continue.

Kathleen shook her head and muttered, "You know I thought a secret meant just that."

But Ginny heard her and said, "Not in this family, and face it your stuck with us."

Kathleen chuckled and looked at her audience and said, "Medically, yes we all have the same experience but……when it comes to dragons and injuries by dragons obviously I have more experience."

Everyone expression stayed the same, one of confusion except for Molly and Arthur who were positively beaming.

"Wait a minute, what? How could you have more experience with dragons?" Fred asked

"Well for starter I'm a Dragon Healer." Kathleen said bluntly.

Gasp were heard all through the room and mummers but Kathleen held up a hand to stop them and said, "Yes so you see that is why they called me, all you need to know after that is that I healed him so he is fine now."

Bill who had stayed silent the whole time said, "Wait I thought Dragon Healers were extinct of sort, I haven't heard of one since the last time was centuries ago."

"Yes, it was a century ago but I can assure you I am a Dragon Healer." Kathleen Replied.

"Well that would explain the wand less magic, and the super strength." Fleur said.

Kathleen just nodded.

Fred spoke up again and asked excitedly, "Have you healed a dragon yet?"

Kathleen laughed and went to answer but Ginny, Hermione, and Molly all spoke at once and said, "Yes."

Kathleen looked to all of them and grinned but Molly continued, "She was great, it was so amazing to witness, she did wonderfully."

"Thank you Molly." Kathleen said

"I wish I would have got to see that, they say that is amazing." Arthur said looking wistful.

"Oh it was daddy, but you would have been proud of Kathleen, and the baby is so cute and fully healed I might add." Ginny said.

"Wait so you're not pulling our chain you're a real dragon healer then?" George asked.

"Yes, I don't know what else to do or show you……wait a minute." Kathleen said finally remembering her mark that was on her chest.

Kathleen unbuttoned her shirt till it was right by her bra and pulls her bra over a little to show the mark of Draconious.

"Holy Merlin!" George exclaimed.

"Wow!" Fred said.

"Is that why you looked down your shirt when you were healing Aries?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I felt a tingling burning sensation and I looked down and it was glowing." Kathleen replied.

Kathleen then buttoned up her shirt and said, "Well I guess that about covers it, but I must go now I have a meeting with Mr. Stone before I leave, oh and I do not want any of this information to leave this room, and I defiantly don't want Charlie to know, this is serious no one tell him anything."

Kathleen then proceeded to go to Molly and Arthur and said her goodbyes to them, then to Bill and Fleur, next when she stopped in front of Alicia and Angelina she stopped and asked how they were doing, "We're good, very tired but good." Kathleen nodded then walked over to Ginny and Kathleen and gave them a huge hugs and said, "I will talk to you guys later, remember to check Aries everyday and I will be back in a week but if there is any change contact me immediately, oh and if there is any change with Charlie."

Ginny and Hermione nodded and hugged Kathleen once more before Kathleen headed down the hall to Mr. Stone's office once more.

While Kathleen was walking down the hallway to Mr. Stone's office she was thinking how good it felt to let her family know, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Kathleen finally reached Mr. Stones door and knocked lightly before entering.

When Kathleen entered she found Mr. Stone once again sitting at his desk working on some paper work.

"It seems to me that this is all you do, Mr. Stone." Kathleen said coming to stand in front of his desk.

"You and I, both Ms. Edwards, and the truth is I hate paper work." Mr. Stone replied while motioning for her to sit.

Kathleen sat down and said, "You wanted to see me about something?"

"Um yeah….actually I wanted to know if you would be interested in a position here, we always have burn victims, or a dragon who got into a fight with another and gets an infection, or something of that nature, the pay would be your choice, and I know you do not want any contact with Charlie so your living arrangements would be in a small cottage house away from the housing complex."

Kathleen was silent for a few minutes before she slowly answered, "Mr. Stone, I do not want to quit my job at the hospital but I would be interested in a position here, I agree with the living arrangements, but as for the salary just pay me what you pay the other healers as I am no different from them, I will live in the cottage here and during the day I will work at the hospital and come here afterwards and tend to the dragons and people unless there is an emergency here then you must call me ASAP, the same at the hospital I may be called there for an emergency and then I must go there, is that expectable?"

"Yes I think we can arrange something like that, when will you be able to start and move in?" Mr. Stone replied.

"Well I can go home and put the house up on the market and pack plus my rounds at the hospitals would tomorrow be acceptable?" Kathleen said.

"Yes, I will have everything taken care of, Thank you Ms. Edwards and welcome to the staff." Mr. Stone said while raising and shaking her hand.

"Thank you Mr. Stone, ah yes before I forget I had ask Ginny and Hermione to check up on the baby dragon once a day, I hope that is ok?" Kathleen said while walking to the floo.

"That is fine Ms. Edwards, and I will see you tomorrow evening." Mr. Stone said giving a slight bow.

Kathleen nodded and stepped through the floo to her office at the hospital.

Once she arrived she took a moment for her self and sat down at her desk and rubbed her tired eyes, it was a long day, and the days events were taking its toll on her body, she may have enhanced strength but she was only human after all.

Kathleen was thinking over her choice she had just made and was asking her self if it was the right choice, could she be that close to the temptation and not give in.

Rubbing her aching temples she decided that yes she had made the right choice and she would just have to resist the temptation in order to fulfill her destiny.

So with that thought in mind she pushed back the pain that shot threw her body as she stood and pulled on her healer robes and went to start her rounds.

It was about 9:30 when she got home to her flat, now that her roommates had left, it looked deserted, there was dust over everything, sighing she walked to the couch and sat, she was so tired, she couldn't remember the last time she slept or when she ate a proper meal.

Kathleen leaned her head back against the back of the couch and looked to the ceiling, today she had bound herself to the only man she had ever loved and who would never love her back, she had almost died by saving his life, and revealed her secret to almost everyone, she healed her first dragon today, made a friend who was in fact a mother dragon to the baby she had saved, excepted a job offer so she would be working 2 full time jobs, and to top it all off, she had some how told Harry and Ron she would help with planning the proposals for Hermione and Ginny.

"I hope I never have a day like this for a long time." Kathleen said to the empty room.

Kathleen sat there for a few minutes and remembered she still needed to pack her things, and call the paper to advertise the flat for rent.

Kathleen sighed and stood up and started flicking her wand packing things in boxes and shrinking everything to fit in her brief case, after everything was packed in the living room and kitchen she went to her room and started packing and shrinking in their, until she was done it was about 11:30, and Kathleen decided she needed a hot bath.

Walking into her bathroom she filled the tub with hot water and lavender scented bubbles, she started to undress while the tub filled, lowering herself slowly into the bath she started to relax.

She soaked for about half an hour before she got out and towel dried her self off, and got dressed into her red silk PJ tops and bottoms before climbing into her bed. Laying there in her bed she though, 'finally some sleep.' Just then her pager started to go off, blinking 911,911, Kathleen sighed and thought maybe it won't be that bad. So Kathleen just threw on her healer robes and ran to her floo and straight into her office.

Kathleen exited her office to find her new assistant; she found her standing outside of her office pacing back and forth.

"What is the emergency that you had to call me at…?" Kathleen looked at her watch and said, "1:00 in the morning?"

"I'm sorry m'am but we have a double birth and they were specifically asking for you." She said.

"Are their names Alicia and Angelina Weasley?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes m'am." The assistant said.

"Take me to them." Kathleen said almost running down the hall after the assistant.

Kathleen walked in to the first room to see Angelina lying in the bed with George, her face was sweaty and red, and she was doing her Lamaze breathing, and looking very tired.

"How far are your contractions?" Kathleen asked while standing beside her bed and feeling her stomach.

"They're about 7 minutes apart." Angelina gasped out threw the pains.

Kathleen nodded while checking the baby's heart and checking Angelina's cervix, once she was satisfied she turned to Angelina and said, "Not long now sweetie, do you need any pain medication?"

Angelina shook her head.

"Ok but if it gets too much; I want you to take it ok." Kathleen said smiling gently.

Angelina nodded.

"Ok I'm going to go across the hall to Alicia, if you need me until then just yell." Kathleen said then walked across the hall to where Alicia and Fred were.

Alicia looked about the same as Angelina did, Kathleen walked up to Asia and did the same test she did on Angelina and asked, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 12 minutes." Alicia panted.

"Good you're doing very well, are the contractions too much do you need any pain medication?" Kathleen asked at Alicia shook her head, Kathleen nodded hers.

"Ok, well I think Angelina will go first but you're not going to be far behind." Kathleen said before exiting the room.

Once out side Kathleen suited up and went in to Angelina's room and checked her again from what she saw there was no time for anything else as the baby's head was crowning.

Kathleen looked up at Angelina and said, "It's time give me a big push, ready go push ,push, push, push, push, push, push, push, good hold it, ok give me one more big push, ready now come on Angie your doing great, just one more, there you go." Kathleen caught the first and handed her off to the assistant as she said, "It's a girl."

Kathleen got down again she was not done yet, "Your doing great Angie, just give me about 2 big pushes and then this one will be out, ready push…1….2…3….4..5…..6….7….8….9….10 good now breath and again 1……2……3…..4….There you go, it's a boy, congratulations you guys, you did wonderful Angie, very well and they are beautiful."

Kathleen then helped with the after birth and stitched Angelina up and started to clean her up before Kathleen heard her name being called, Kathleen walked out of the room, changed and went into Alicia's to see her already in the birthing position and the baby's head already out, Kathleen ran and kneeled in front of Alicia, catching the baby just as he was coming out.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this far?" Kathleen said while handing the baby to the one healer.

"I didn't think I was that far until I felt down there and felt his head." Alicia panted

"Ok Alicia your doing good, now lets get the other one out, Good keep pushing, ready 1….2….3….4….5…6 and she's out, good job your did wonderful." Kathleen said as she handed the baby over.

"Well what are they?" Fred asked excitedly.

"They're babies Fred; I thought your mother told you….." Kathleen said smiling

"No, I mean what sex are they?" he said.

"Well number one was a boy, and the second one was a girl, so congratulations." Kathleen said going over to see them

Kathleen cleaned up again after helping with the afterbirth and left to check in to Angelina once more.

When Kathleen walked in Angelina was feeding the little girl while George fed the boy.

Kathleen watched them interact with their new son and daughter for a minute before she stepped in and walked slowly up to the bed, not wanting to disturb the new family.

But as Kathleen came closer George and Angelina looked up at her and smiled. Kathleen in turn smiled back at them and spoke softly as not to wake the now slumbering infants, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, really tired but a good tired." Angelina said just as softly smiling up at Kathleen.

Kathleen smiled and nodded fully understanding why, Kathleen then said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I still have Alicia and Fred's things to do yet, and I was just wondering if you two have decided on names for the birth certificate?"

"Yes, we decided Serenity Sapphire for the girl and Spencer Storm for the boy." Angelina said smiling down at Serenity.

"Very good, well I will make up the birth certificates in my office and then bring them to you later today after you rest a bit, oh before I forget did you want me to call Molly now or did you want to wait until after you wake?" Kathleen asked while writing the names down.

"After we rested some, I'm sure she is also tired from earlier today so, later." George said yawning a little.

Kathleen nodded then waved her hand and enlarged the room to have 2 bassinets, changing stations, and enlarged the bed they were sitting on, once she was happy she nodded to the couple and walked across the hallway to Alicia and Fred.

She did the same with them, enlarged the rooms and got the names of the boy and girl which were, for the boy was Cordell Ryder and the girl's name was Constance Rana. They were all beautiful babies and Kathleen wished she could hold them all but they needed to rest along with the parents, and if Kathleen was honest with her self she needed some rest too.

So after deciding to leave the families some time to bond and rest, Kathleen went to her office to start the paper work on two twin births that happened not even 2 hours ago.

When Kathleen sat at her desk she immediately started on the paper work for the two set of twins. When she was done Kathleen rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch that read, 5:45 A.M.

'Just in time for a new day.' Kathleen thought tiredly.

Kathleen stood up and walked to her bathroom, and proceeded to get a change of clothes she kept in there for cases just like this, and cleaned up a bit before exiting back into her office.

Kathleen sat down at her desk and conjured a cup of strong coffee, she had a feeling she was going to need it, after she drank it, and she stood up and walked out of her door to start rounds on her other patients.

Kathleen's day was a little hectic, she had 3 more births, but that was normal, what made it a little hectic was when the Weasley's showed up except Ginny and Hermione who were still in Romania and couldn't get away.

As soon as Molly had seen her she started to fuss over her, saying she looked too tired, but Kathleen didn't dare tell her she didn't sleep she just shrugged and said, 'I didn't sleep well last night.'

Then Molly proceeded to tell her that she should be taking better care of herself, Kathleen just nodded her head not really paying attention, she was far too tired to deal with Molly's mothering today, not that she didn't appreciate it, she was just too tired to deal with it.

Kathleen finally got to go home after about 5:00 P.M., but she couldn't even sit down because she had to be in Romania soon, so with out every taking a breath, Kathleen checked around and made sure the flat was clean and she had everything before she walked to the floo.

Kathleen took one last look around the place she had called home for so long before she turned and exited for the last time.

Once Kathleen stepped through Mr. Stone's fireplace she was greeted by Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Ginny and Hermione engulfed her into a tight embrace, that is until Ginny finally looked at her and seen Kathleen's state and said, "Sweet Merlin Kay, what the hell happened to you, you look like shit."

"Why thank you Ginny, I knew I felt like hell but your complement just made me feel, oh so much better." Kathleen replied sarcastically while plopping down into the nearest chair.

Ginny and Hermione just stared at her, she had dark rings under her eyes, her hair was a mess and her cloths wrinkled, they had never seen her this tired before.

Just then Mr. Stone walked into his office and took one look at Kathleen and said, "Damn Ms. Edwards, you look like hell."

Kathleen looked up at him and said, "What is this 'kick Kathleen when she's down day' and why didn't I get the memo?"

Kathleen then turned her gaze to Harry and Ron and asked them, "Would you two like to join in on the Kathleen bashing also?"

Harry and Ron just grinned back at her instead of replying.

Kathleen sighed and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and spoke softly, "Sorry guys it's just been a long day, I didn't mean to get irked with you."

Hermione walked closer to her and kneeled in front of her saying softly, "I think you need some rest Kay."

Kathleen opened her eyes slowly and regarded her friends faces a minute before she said, "Yeah I think some rest would be welcome but first I need to check on Athena and Aries and then I will go to bed, if any of you need me you know where to find me."

Mr. Stone nodded and said, "Everything is in order in the cottage, and I don't think well need ya tonight get some rest."

Kathleen nodded her head in thanks and turned.

Kathleen walked out into the compound and to the enclosure that held Athena and Aries.

When Athena seen Kathleen approach she immediately got up and walked to the gate but still stood back a little so Kathleen could enter.

Once Kathleen was inside the enclosure and had the gate closed Athena spoke, "Kathleen what are you doing here? I thought you would be back in a week?"

"Well, I took a position here as a healer but I still work at the hospital during the day, so at night I come here to take care of anyone that was injured and I sleep just right over there in that cottage." Kathleen said pointing across the way where a petite cottage sat.

"Ah, so you decided to stay then?" Athena asked while getting some ideas in her head.

"Yes, Draconious said I had to embrace my gift and do what I was destined to do, so here I am." Kathleen finished lamely.

"Yes that I can see and I have to tell you that I am very happy that you are here." Athena said genuinely.

"Thank you Athena, that means a lot to me, oh and also since I am staying here I can come here every night and talk to you about humans, just like you wanted me to, that is if you still do?" Kathleen said that last part quickly.

"Oh yes, I still want to learn about why you and others of your kind behave the way you do and the reasoning behind your actions." Athena said then proceeded to look a little apprehensive.

Kathleen eyed Athena a minute before asking, "What?"

"Well I was just wondering since you took the position here aren't you afraid of running in to a certain someone?" Athena asked.

Kathleen sighed and look down a minute before she looked back to Athena and said, "Yes but I have to do this, I have been given a gift that should be used to help others, even if that means I have to talk to Charlie, and besides if I do have a run-in with him he won't know what I did do for him so there is no harm."

Athena nodded her head and sat down in front of Kathleen and said, "Good but if you need to talk, I don't know much about humans but I am a good listener if you ever need to vent."

"Thank you Athena that means a lot to me." Kathleen said then she noticed that Aries was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Aries by the way, I wanted to check on him before I went to bed." Kathleen continued.

But Athena never got to answer because Kathleen felt a nudged at her back that pushed her forward a little jumping a little before she turned to see Aries standing there.

"Aries you startled me." Kathleen said

"Sorry but I just seen you talking with mum and then I heard my name and couldn't resist." Aries said chuckling a bit.

"You are a naughty little dragon." Kathleen said while smiling affectionately at him.

Aries bowed his head a little but Kathleen just laughed and said, "Aries, it's ok to joke around and play around with me, I just said that as a term of endearment not that you are bad in any way just playful."

Aries perked up a little a hearing that she didn't think he was bad.

"I was just asking you mother where you were so I could check to see how you are feeling." Kathleen said while turning to him.

"Oh, I feel fine." Aries said while mimicking his mothers' position and sitting down.

"Do you mind if I use my wand to run a test on you, you won't feel anything that I promise you." Kathleen said her hand pausing over her wand.

After Aries nodded his head, Kathleen pulled out her wand and said a few words, Aries body glowed a bright red.

After Kathleen was satisfied she put her wand away and told them he was completely healed.

"Good, everything seems to be going just right but if you feel different at any time I want you to get me ASAP, ok?" Kathleen told them then proceeded to sit down by Athena's legs and looked to Aries who nodded and moved closer to her and just looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Kathleen asked Aries after a full minute of his staring.

"Why are your eyes so dark?" Aries asked curiously.

Kathleen closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "I'm just tired is all."

"Why don't you go to sleep then?" Aries asked her

"I wanted to check on you first before I went to sleep." Kathleen replied as she leaned up against Athena's front legs with her eyes closed.

"Oh, well I'm ok really." Aries tried to assure her but his reply fell upon deaf ears as Kathleen's breathing had evened out and fell asleep sitting up against Athena.

Aries looked to Kathleen then to up to his mother with a look of panic on his face and said, "Is she dead?"

Athena tried to smother her laugh as she replied, "No my dear, she was just really tired and fell asleep is all."

"Oh." Aries said before he walked closer to Kathleen and lay down beside her, his head rested about 5 inches from her as he studied her for about 10 minutes before he too fell asleep.

Athena eyed the two sleeping at her feet and smiled, thinking that tonight a bond between all three of them was formed and hopefully it would become a stronger as the days grew on.

Athena then laid down her self careful not to disturb Kathleen, and fell asleep with her son and her new human friend.

6 MONTHS LATER

Six months had passed since Kathleen had started her new position there at the dragon reserve and she was doing very well adjusting.

Six months ago she had woke up and found herself between Aries and Athena. When she had asked what happened Athena had laughed and told her she had fell asleep and Aries had thought she was dead but after he found out she wasn't he just laid down with her and fell asleep beside her.

So Kathleen would go every night and play with her new 'little brother' along with Hermione and Ginny until he fell asleep. After Hermione and Ginny left then she would talk to Athena for hours and then she would craw up between the two and falls asleep. When she woke up she would go to her cabin get showered and dressed go to work at the hospital, come home and tend to the wounded then go to Athena's pen and do it all over again.

Kathleen and Athena talked about everything, Kathleen would tell Athena about how her day went, or what she was feeling, her problems or troubles. Kathleen had even told Athena about the one day Charlie had finally caught up with her and wished her congratulations on her new job, after that they would talk sometimes but whenever the subject of the day she healed him came up she would change the subject quickly or make an excuse and walk away.

After one particular incident where Charlie asked Kathleen if she would run some test on him because some 'weird things' were happening to him but he never did say what the 'weird things' were but Kathleen guessed as she had made her excuses and told him to see Ginny and Hermione then proceeded to walked very quickly to Athena's pen and freaked out pacing around all the while talking and venting to her. Athena just sat there quietly and listened patiently. After about 2 hours of her fretting Athena told her to stay calm and gave her a hug telling her everything would be ok.

Kathleen and Athena's relationship over time had turned to one of friends to something stronger and a friendship bond was formed that only comes around once in a lifetime but Kathleen was luck enough to find three friendships like that: Athena, Hermione, and Ginny.

Kathleen thought of her two other best friends who had recently became engaged to the men that held their hearts.

Which is why right now at this very instant Kathleen was getting dressed for Hermione and Ginny's engagement party which was being held at the burrow.

Kathleen smiled as she remembered how the boys had proposed to them.

Hermione and Ginny were in Athena's pen like usual it was around 7:00 P.M. and they of course were playing with Aries, when Harry and Ron walked into the pen which was odd since Kathleen was the one feeding and taking care of the, so when they walked in and closed the gate Hermione and Ginny stood up and watched as they walked past Athena and bowed slightly to her, Athena lowered her head in a small nod and followed them over to where the girls stood.

Harry and Ron walked up to Ginny and Hermione who were standing on either side of Aries and took their respective women into their arms and gave them a kiss that had all of their love, passion, want into that single kiss that when they pulled about they were not only breathless but also dizzy from the intensity of that kiss.

Harry and Ron then pulled their wands out and fired a spell into the air just as Athena rose on her hind legs and blew a fireball into the air at the same spot.

The spell and the fireball met which resulted in an explosion that left the words, "We love you, Marry us?" in blazing words.

When Hermione and Ginny looked back to the boys they were each down on one knee holding their rings in their palms.

Ron still down on one knee spoke softly saying, "Hermione, I have loved you since I met you on the train to Hogwarts and I will continue to love you till my dieing day but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to go to sleep every night with you in my arms and wake up every morning to your beautiful face and know that your mine, I love you Hermione, Please marry me?"

At the same time Ron was talking to Hermione, Harry was talking to Ginny saying, "Ginny, I want you to know that when we were back in school and we were together how happy you made me by just being in my life back then but then the war happened and I had to break up with you because I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt and I couldn't have protected you but in trying to keep you safe, I broke your heart, I know I did because my heart broke as well but I never did for give my self for hurting you and I don't think I ever will, I want to make you happy, I want to see you taken care of and loved the way you should have been long ago, so please give me the chance to do that and Marry me?"

Ginny dropped down to her knees, tears streaming down her face; she grabbed Harry's face with both hands and softly kissed him. Finally she pulled away slightly and whispered a soft, "Yes" against his lips.

As soon as Harry heard her soft answer he grabbed her kissing her lips, cheeks, nose, forehead then pulled her into a strong hug, tears of relief, joy, and happiness rolling down his cheeks as he looked over to Hermione and Ron seeing them in a tight embrace, and Hermione's ring shining in the star light.

Harry then looked back to the tree in the back where he knew Kathleen to be sitting watching as her plan was put into action, Harry finally found her sitting on the bottom branch and looked her straight in the eyes, Harry didn't need to say anything at that moment because his eyes said everything, Kathleen only nodded her head and continued to watch as her two best friends finally got their happy ending, tears of sadness and happiness that were brimming her eyes but she never let them fall.

Kathleen shook her head to clear her thoughts; she looked to the clock on the wall she needed to be at the burrow in 10 minutes.

Kathleen shook her head again and looked back into the mirror and looked at her self she was wearing a black, strapless formal gown. (All of which was Ginny and Hermione's idea along with how her hair went, since she was the Maid of honor for both of them she had to dress like they said.) The gown was tight fitted at her chest but then went and flared out a little after that with a small slit that went up to right above her right knee. The back was open and came to a V at the small of her back, Kathleen was feeling really naked right now but the worst perhaps was her hair which laid down her back in soft curls.

Kathleen sighed and slid her gloves that came to right above her elbow before she headed to use the floo in Mr. Stone's office.

Kathleen walked to Athena's pen and walked in.

Athena walked up and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but when I see Ginny and Hermione and get them alone boy are they in for it, I feel so naked." Kathleen said while trying to cover up her chest by crossing her arms.

"You look wonderful, don't worry about it and just have fun." Athena said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah right, well I must be off, say bye to Aries for me I don't know when I'll be back." Kathleen said while hugging Athena then kissed her massive head.

With one last look back at Athena, she waved and walked into the tent where Mr. Stone's floo was, Kathleen took a deep breath and shouted, "The burrow."

Kathleen had arrived in a mob of people, there were red heads every where.

Kathleen was saved by Mrs. Weasley who hugged her tightly saying, "Kathleen your here, thank goodness, oh you look so beautiful and your hair, oh darling is gorgeous."

Kathleen returned the hug saying, "Thank you mum, but do you know where Ginny and Hermione are because I would like to kill them for this I look naked."

Molly laughed and pulled her into the kitchen where the women of the family were. Kathleen never noticed that all of the males in the family were staring at her, their mouths open and eye unblinking.

"Who the hell was that?" George asked

"Yeah, I never knew anyone, who looks like that." Fred agreed.

Arthur just shook his head and said, "Boys that was Kathleen, and you better not let your wives catch you ogling her."

"BLOODY HELL!!!" Was all that they said.

It was about 2 hours later and Kathleen was talking to Ginny and Hermione while the others were dancing when Charlie came up and asked to dance with the future Maid of honor.

Kathleen looked to Ginny and Hermione who were both grinning like mad, then back to Charlie and nodded slightly putting her glass down and taking Charlie's hand as he led her out on to the dance floor.

Kathleen gentle placed her hands and hoped that Charlie didn't notice her heart pounding in her chest as he grabbed her hand and put the other on the small of her back, and if she wouldn't have been so nervous would have heard the intake of breath Charlie took as his hand met bare skin.

Kathleen finally looked up into his eyes and smiled as they moved around the room gently.

"You look stunning tonight." Charlie told her.

"Thank you, you look quiet dashing yourself." Kathleen said trying to hold the blush that was threatening to engulf her whole body.

Charlie just blushed and looked down before he looked back up and right into her eyes and said, "Kathleen, I know we don't know each other that well but I need to tell you something."

Kathleen swallowed hard at the intense look that he was looking at her and nodded ever so slightly.

"Well you see at work some things have been happening and I don't know how but my strength has increased, and I can…..I can hear what dragons are saying, and I know you know some thing about it, Ginny and Hermione have ran test and said that there is nothing wrong and that it was just because I was almost killed by a dragon that I can understand them but I know that's not it." Charlie said

Kathleen was breathing a little fast as she looked to Ginny and Hermione who stood with their mother and were watching them but as Kathleen tried to pull away, Charlie just held tighter and said, "Kathleen please, I need to know." Kathleen stared right back into his eyes wondering if she should tell him but as she went to open her mouth Kathleen heard Draconious' voice in her head his voice a soft whisper but she heard it and the sorrow filled tone he used. "I'm sorry my child."

Kathleen looked confused for a moment before she hissed in pain, doubling over and clutching her chest where her mark was she has used a glamour on it before the party because some of it stuck above her desk but now it was glowing white and the brighter it glow the more pain Kathleen felt. As the pain grew more intense she dropped to her knee, tears from the searing pain blinding her.

Kathleen couldn't even talk as Charlie was kneeling down in front of her trying to find where she was hurt along with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, Molly, and Mr.Weasely all standing around her but she couldn't answer due to the pain.

Kathleen was rocking back and forth wondering what had caused the pain until like a radio turned on just sound no picture, she heard a unfamiliar roar of a dragon in her mind, then what she knew to be Aries' screams and Athena screaming his name then every thing went quiet but the pain was still there. Kathleen knew something was wrong she didn't know what but she was going to find out as she got shakily to her feet, ignoring every one, still clutching her chest she closed her eyes summoning all of her strength and magic she uttered one word in a watery gasp as she disappeared, "Athena!"

NOTES: SORRY I took so long to update but had to work people, thank you to all who reviewed you don't know how good that feels, I gave you some Charlie and Kathleen action along with some other. Read and Review it makes my day.

Next chapter: What happened? Will Kathleen finally tell Charlie the truth in her furry?

Who knows you decide.

Thanks again


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of the characters in this story only the plot and Kathleen.

Chapter 18

Charlie and the rest of the family stood looking at the spot where Kathleen just disappeared from.

Charlie turned his confused face to Ginny and Hermione who were staring at the same spot he was moments before, her looked around the room that was full of Weasley's then to his mother and said, "What the hell is going on?"

Ginny and Hermione looked to each other then at Molly who shrugged and said, "I don't know but I think we are going to find out."

Ginny and Hermione were the first to the floo as the rest followed behind.

_**(Brings us back to Kathleen when she disappeared)**_

Kathleen appeared right in front of Athena's compound on her knees, clutching her chest. Kathleen looked up and tried to gaze through her tears at Athena but all she seen was red, blood.

Kathleen stumbled trying to get up and blinked irritatingly to clear her vision, finally she was able to see a little clearer and the sight before her made her sick, Athena was lying in a pool of blood a gapping slash running down her side that was oozing, Aries was at her head nudging her with his snout and about 7 healers were there including Mr. Stone.

Kathleen didn't even think as she took off running through the gate and skidded on her knees to rest at Athena's side.

"Athena, what happened?" Kathleen said as she stared at the opening that was still leaking blood.

Before Athena had a chance to answer, Mr. Stone had come over to stand behind Kathleen and gently put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry we got to her as soon as we could, a rouge male dragon was flying over the compound and he saw Aries and I guess saw his as a threat, he came swooping down and landing in Athena's pen he started toward Aries but Athena jumped in front and fought him she managed to get him a few times with her talons but he took one good swipe and ………well he's contained right now but Athena got him pretty good at his neck and he is weak from loss of blood, we came as soon as we seen the dragon but by the time we got here….." Kevin stopped speaking and hung his head.

"Leave us please." Kathleen commanded softly still looking at Athena.

Kevin nodded and looked to the other healers and motioned for them to leave, as they filed out Kevin turned once more and said, "I'm very sorry." And with that left Athena's compound.

Kathleen gazed down at Athena and said softly, "You're going to be ok, just hold on a little while, just a little bit longer."

Athena chuckled softly but ended up hissing in a breath, "Do not lie to me child for I can read your thoughts and I know I don't have much time but what I need right now is for you to listen to me I know I don't have much time so listen carefully, I want you to take care of Aries for me please protect him…"

"Athena, No your going to be fine please don't do this please don't leave us." Kathleen begged tears streaming down her face as she grasp on to Athena tightly.

"Child I will always be with you even though it is not in body my sprit will be with you both but I can not rest peacefully knowing that you both are not taking care of, I want you both to take care of each other can you do that for me Kathleen." Athena said looking pleadingly at Kathleen

Kathleen swallowed the sob that was aching to wrench from her sore throat and just nodded as the tears spilled.

"Thank you my children, now I can rest, take care of each other and remember that I love you both very much and I will watch over you as you grow till the day that you both join me in the stars with our lord Draconious, I love you my children."

"No Athena I will not let you do this, you can't go please." Kathleen pleaded again

Athena's breathing started to slow and her eyes were getting heavy.

Kathleen stood shakily on her feet and stood beside Athena at the large gash and raised her hands to right above the mark and spoke once more to Draconious.

"Great Lord Draconious I call upon thee once more we need your help."

Kathleen waited then she heard his soft but strong voice, "I can not help you my child and you can not heal her, save your strength."

"Why can't I?" Kathleen said getting upset as panic started to set in.

"You can not heal her because this is her fate, just as yours is to become this young dragons caregiver, it is already written, I am very sorry it had to end this way my daughter and I know the pain you and Aries will suffer will be great but this is for the greater good." Draconious said softly in her head.

"How can it be for the greater good when you are taking away the best part of my life, I finally found where I belonged and was needed and you're just going to let her die?" Kathleen furiously said.

And as Kathleen was talking she started to smoke and the same blue white flame started slowly until she was completely engulfed.

"You will not let her die, she has to stay for us, for her son, for me, she is too important to us please don't take her." Kathleen pleaded the fire dimmed a little

Kathleen heard Athena speak in her head saying, "Let me go Kathleen, the Lord is right, it is for the greater good, Aries has an important role in life to fulfill and he will need your help to accomplish it, so let me go and help your brother."

All of Kathleen's fire had extinguished as she hung her head in defeat and dropped to her knees beside Aries holding him as they said their last goodbyes.

And with that silence rained down as Athena took her last breath on the earth. The only sound was the sobs that wracked through Kathleen and Aries bodies as they held on to each other and mourned the death of their mother.

_**(Just as the Weasley's come through the floo)**_

Ginny and Hermione fell to the floor in the medical room and stood looking for anyone but no one was there which only increased their panic ten fold.

The girls ran to the door that lead out to the compound but were stopped as Mr. Stone and some healers were coming through and the rest of the Weasley's came up behind them including Charlie.

"What's happened?" Hermione was the first to speak the question on everyone's mind.

Mr. Stone looked distressed as he said, "There was an attack, Athena was badly hurt and I don't think Kathleen can heal her she in the compound with her right now, you can go but please wait outside the pen."

Hermione and Ginny ran out through the complex as they reached the pen Athena was in and the sight before them made them drop to their knees.

The weasley's watched in silence as Kathleen and Aries held on to one another as the sobs racked through their bodies as they mourned.

Kathleen finally calmed down enough to talk to Aries and said, "Athena wanted me to be your guardian is that ok with you?"

Aries gave the slightest nod to his bowed head.

Kathleen nodded her head then said, "I have to do something right now, but I don't want you to come, do you want to stay here or go to my cabin?"

Aries looked up for the first time and said, "What are you going to do?"

Kathleen knelt down once more in front of him and said, "I am going to take care of something but it is too dangerous for you…"

Kathleen looked up and finally realize they had an audience, Kathleen looked back to him and said, "Can Ginny and Hermione come in to be with you while I go, I won't be long."

Aries looked right into Kathleen eyes and nodded but said, "I don't want to lose you too."

Kathleen smiled sadly and hugged Aries to her tightly saying, "You will never lose me but I have to do this."

Aries nodded as Kathleen got up and walked to the gate and opened it, stopping in front of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione saying, "I need your help, I need you to look after Aries while I go finish something." Kathleen said her eye expressing the furry she was feeling as they smoked.

"Yeah whatever you need but where are you going." Ginny asked.

Kathleen burst in to flames once more as she said, "To get revenge."

As she walked flames leaping, the black gown stained with red, her tear stained face striped with blood, her anger was radiating off of her so powerful that it felt like heat.

Charlie stood behind his family and watched Kathleen walk towards them but then she burst into flames and said something about revenge but couldn't hear and was frozen in shock as he watched her flaming body walk right past him and head in the direction of the containment quarters.

Charlie watched as his family filled in to be with Aries but something was telling him to follow Kathleen he didn't know what she was doing but he know if she did something drastic right now when grief blinded her reason, he knew she would never forgive herself. So Charlie followed at a safe distance hoping he could help her.

Kathleen knew where they were keeping the male dragon in the same cage that Athena had once been held.

Kathleen walked right up to the cage and said, "Why did you kill Athena?"

The male looked taken back for a minute then said, "I kill her because she got into the way, I was sent to kill the half blood child but killing her was just a bonus."

Kathleen fire seemed to increase ten fold as Charlie had felt the heat even before he saw her when he rounded the corner.

"Who sent you?" Kathleen asked through gritted teeth, her eye blazing with furry.

"I shall die first before I tell you anything." The dragon hissed.

"So be it." Kathleen said as she advanced to the door ripping the entire metal cage door off.

Charlie charged out and yelled, "Kathleen what are you doing?"

Kathleen turned her head and waved her hand at him, Charlie tried to move but couldn't so he yelled, "Kathleen you don't want to do this." He counted to struggle against the invisible ties.

"Yes I do." Kathleen said her eyes full of fire

"Kathleen, No, Don't do this if you do it will destroy you." Charlie said trying to stop her.

Kathleen turned back to the dragon and said, "It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does Kathleen, please …" Charlie struggled harder earning him more bruises then shouted as Kathleen was reaching for the immobile dragons neck, "Kathleen, No Please, I LOVE YOU!!!" Charlie screamed the last part.

Kathleen's hand froze in place, then she slowly turned to face Charlie her face one of shock as she mumbled, "What?"

"I said I love you I have since the first time I saw you, at first I just thought I was taken by your beauty but then when I came back here I couldn't get you out of my head, your laugh, your smile, God I love you, please if you love me you won't kill him, if you kill him it would kill the wonderful woman I fell in love with the wonderful woman who sees good in all she sees and try's to help living creature but if you take his life you'll destroy your self." Charlie confessed, his eyes pleading her to believe him.

Kathleen stood in shock but the fire dimmed as she said, "But he killed Athena, Charlie he was trying to kill Aries, he was sent to kill him and he said killing Athena was just a bonus."

Charlie shook his head and said, "I know you don't want to let him live but please you must."

Kathleen stood staring at him for a minute then turned back to the dragon. Even as Charlie was yelling.

Kathleen looked into his eyes and said, "I will let you live this time but I want you to go back to the one that sent you and give him a message, tell him this is not over if he comes after us again I will kill you all in the name of Lord Draconious, I will kill you, now go and get away from here but heed my warning because the next time we meet you will get none."

Kathleen backed away from the cage her eyes never leaving the dragon as it stepped out and said, "You will regret not killing me when you had the chance but I will tell my master your message but we will come back again when the time is right and my Lord Tiamat will rule this world as the Dragon Wars has officially began." With that said he flew into the sky and disappeared.

Kathleen watched as he disappeared, then turned to Charlie and waved her hand releasing him from his ties.

Kathleen wouldn't meet his eyes as she walked around him saying, "Thank you for talking me out of my rage but I know what you said you didn't mean…"

Kathleen stopped walking and talking as Charlie's hand on her arm stopped her and turned her to face him he lifted her face to meet his and looked straight into her eyes and said, "Kathleen, I do love you and everything I said is true, I truly love you the only reason I haven't said anything is because I thought you didn't feel the same."

Kathleen looked back into his eyes and said, "So who told you?"

Charlie looked confused for a minute and said, "Who told me what?"

Kathleen yanked herself from him and said, "About the spell I performed the day I healed you, about what it did, what I did, that I'm now bound to you."

Charlie just stood there shocked and replied, "Kathleen no one said anything………and what do you mean bound to me?"

Kathleen looked to him and seen no deception in his eyes and realized he really didn't know and that he did really love her.

"So you were telling me the truth you do love me?" Kathleen asked.

Charlie walked over to Kathleen and gently wrapped his arms around her, he looked into her eyes before lowering his head and pressing his lips against hers softly at first but then it turned passionate and he poured all of his love and soul into that kiss to try and prove that he did love her.

They finally parted when breathing became a problem and as Charlie pulled back and looked into her eyes and said, "Yes, I love you and I always will forever."

Kathleen smiled at him through tear-filled eyes and said, "I love you too, with all my mind, body, heart and soul eternally bound forever, when I healed you that day I now share some of my powers with you because I performed the spell "_**Mens mentis corpus corporis pectus animus debeo infinitas infinitio" **_and I had bound my self to you but you were not bound to me but it saved you and that's all I cared about."

Charlie stood staring at Kathleen before he said, "When you say bound do you mean like a wizard wedding?"

Kathleen stared at him for a minute and said, "First I want to go check on Aries and see if he is ok but I will tell you everything you need and want to know, is that ok?"

Charlie nodded and hugged Kathleen to him, kissing her once more before he said, "Let's go check on him together."

Kathleen hugged Charlie and held onto him tightly thoughts racing through her head of the days events, losing Athena, gaining responsibility of a baby dragon, almost killing another dragon and gaining Charlie the love of her life, and then the question of the dragons message what were these 'Dragon Wars', Kathleen had a feeling that her life was going to take a wicked turn, but she was going to do everything in her power to be ready for it.

A.N. Thank you very much to those who review, I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update but you know how life is…..well I personally don't like this chapter, I cried the whole way through it well if you want me to write more let me know

Boopy


End file.
